If I love you
by 88nininha88
Summary: Universo alternativo. E se da inimizade surgisse uma paixão tão forte que te desnorteasse? Inu/Kag. Completa! Primeira fic que escrevi. Não está muito bem escrita, mas guardo ela aqui como recordação do meu começo no ff.
1. Se encontrando com o destino

- Bom dia! – grita a jovem Kagome, ainda se espreguiçando em cima de sua cama.

Kagome era uma colegial de 16 anos. Extremamente bela, com cabelos negros longos, lisos e sedosos, que chegavam até em cima da bunda, com olhos azuis claros, pele bem clara e macia. Possuía um corpo estrutural, o que fazia muito popular em seu colégio. Estudava no colégio Shikaguia, no 2º ano do Ensino Médio. Morava em Tóquio em um apartamento que dividia com sua melhor amiga Sango.

- Bom dia kagome... – bocejou Sango, tampando o rosto com o travesseiro que antes estava embaixo de sua cabeça.

Sango também possuía 16 anos. Tinha cabelos lisos cor chocolate, até metade das costas e olhos castanhos. Também era muito bonita e fazia muito sucesso. Amiga inseparável de kagome, com quem divide um apartamento num prédio de 2 apês por andar, bem próximo do colégio que estudava na mesma sala da amiga.

- Já está tarde sango... Ei vamos vamos! – disse se levantando e puxando o cobertor da colega.

- Acordou de bom humor, ein? Nem parece que é o ultimo dia de férias antes de entrarmos para o 2º ano... A sim... Estamos atrasadas! Combinamos com o mirok de nos encontrarmos para irmos ao shopping com ele e com o amigo dele que chegou ontem de noite...- disse jogando o travesseiro de lado e indo até o guarda-roupa pegar um conjunto e toalhas.

-- inicio flashback-----

- Que mirok? – disse sango, encostando no ombro do namorado.

- Vou ter que sair mais cedo.. Um amigo meu está chegando hoje.. é aquele que falei que vai dividir o apartamento comigo...

Mirok era um belo rapaz, alto, com cabelos curtos e escuros e olhos azul acinzentados. Morava no apartamento ao lado do das jovens, sozinho, embora ficasse mais tempo no apê delas do que no dele.

- E ele é legal ou vai reclamar dos nossos gritos? – disse kagome encarando o casal.

- Ele é gente boa... Já estudei com ele... É muito popular, faz sucesso, é muito galinha, não fica mais de três dias com a mesma garota e não passa mais de 27 horas sem um amasso com alguma guria. Ele é metido, arrogante, convencido, se acha o gostoso e mesmo assim vai muito bem no colégio. Vai entrar no 3º ano, junto comigo.

- Odeio gente metida... Avisa para ele não chegar perto de mim... que eu não vou chegar perto dele! – disse kagome com cara de nojo.

- calma ... vai ver ele nem é tudo isso que o mirok disse... né? – disse sorrindo para o namorado.

-- fim flashback-----

- Atrasadas de novo... Mas mudando de assunto...Tenho boas esperanças para esse novo ano escolar.. e o pior é que eu nem sei o porque... – disse pegando uma troca de roupa e entrando no banheiro do quarto ao lado.

- Eu sei! Você está louquinha para encontrar amanhã o seu kouguinha...

- Não é isso! Se eu quisesse ele agora, era só ligar e ele apareceria aqui em casa ou no lugar que combinarmos... Além do mais... a gente está só ficando... – gritou do banheiro.

- Você sabe que ele está louco para te pedir em namoro...

- Sei lá sango... não gosto de só ficar... mas também não quero namorar com o kouga... ele é legal, bonito, simpático, romântico, e tudo mais... o problema é que eu não gosto dele de verdade... – explicou gritando, ainda de dentro do banheiro.

- Certo! Agora toma logo esse banho... Estou no outro banheiro tá? – disse na porta, entrando no banheiro do quarto dela.

Minutos e minutos mais tarde, as jovens terminam de se arrumar. Sango sai pronta, com uma saia jeans até o joelho, com detalhes bordados e uma baby look rosa. Estava com o cabelo solto e uma leve maquiagem rosada. Kagome vestia uma saia babada branca, curta e uma blusinha de malha regata azul da cor de seus olhos. Tinha uma maquiagem prata nos olhos e uma sandália branca.

- Está linda... agora vamos meu amor? – disse sango puxando a colegial para longe do espelho.

As jovens saíram do apartamento, desceram pelo elevador e pegaram um táxi até o parque a algumas quadras do prédio.

- Inuyasha, espero que goste da minha namorada e da minha amiga, ambas nossas vizinhas... – disse quando um táxi parou logo a frente do banco onde estavam.

Mirok estava com uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta amarela chocante da mesma cor que seus tênis. Inuyasha era um jovem de cabelos longos e negros, de olhos castanhos e perfil atlético (o inuyasha humano do anime para quem conhece).Vestia uma calça jeans larga e uma blusa preta colado nos músculos. Logo ao ouvir o comentário, se levantou.

- Se elas são nossas vizinhas, por que você nos fez vir até aqui? – disse olhando com um olhar superior para o amigo.

- Oras, pare de reclamar... Estava pensando em almoçar fora com vocês! – disse com cara indignada.

- Feh! – disse o jovem de cabelos longos ao virar a cara e voltar a encarar o táxi, de onde descia sango.

A jovem de olhos chocolate desceu do táxi e foi direto até o namorado, dando um rápido beijo neste.

- Essa é a minha namorada, Sango. Meu amor, esse é o meu amigo inuyasha. – disse apontando um ao outro.

- oi inuyasha..? – disse ao ver a expressão de desapontamento do jovem.

- a famosa garota... olá sango... do jeito que mirok falou de você, achei que fosse uma deusa de verdade... – disse com desprezo ao amigo.

- e ela é, inuyasha! – disse mirok zangado, abraçando a jovem pela cintura.

Nisso, kagome desce do táxi, com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Inuyasha para de encarar o casal e passa a admirar a jovem que se aproximava deles. Em instantes um riso malicioso se formou no rosto do jovem ao ver a tão perfeita garota chegando perto deles. Do sorriso da colegial, os olhos do garoto foram atravessando todo o corpo da jovem, e sendo depositado principalmente no busto e nas pernas do bela.

- e aí gente? – disse com um sorriso encantador, dando um beijo na bochecha de mirok e dando uma ligeira olhada em inuyasha, que ainda tinha no rosto uma expressão maliciosa.

- achei que você não apareceria mais kagome! Estava se agarrando com o taxista? – disse mirok.

- muito engraçado meu amigo... na verdade só não estava achando meu brinco... – disse entediada, já acostumada aos "bola fora" do colega.

Dizendo isso, virou-se para o novo integrante da turma. Esse apenas gesto de virar o rosto foi visto como um ritual pelo inuyasha. Cabelos voando, contornando o perfeito desenho do rosto de kagome, a formação de um leve sorriso nos visíveis "quentes" lábios da jovem, e o olhar despreocupado que se fez.

- sou kagome... você é...?- disse num riso desconfiado.

- meu nome é inuyasha... – disse se ajoelhando em frente a deusa – mas você pode me chamar de inu, amor, gatinho, vizinho gostoso.. de como você quiser... – sussurrou num tom superior, dando um doce beijo na mão dela.

- legal.. mas prefiro te chamar de "arrogante"... – disse tirando a mão do jovem.

- também amei te conhecer... kagomezinha... – disse sarcástico.

-Cínico.

-Linda.

-Metido.

-Simpática.

-Chato.

-Amável.

-Insuportável.

-Gostosa.

- Ahhhh! Cala a boca! – gritou, assustando o jovem que ainda sorria maliciosamente.

- Que carinhosa que você é... – murmurou inuyasha.

- Deve ser pelo fato de você conseguir me deixar EXTREMAMENTE IRRITADA mesmo segundos após nos conhecermos!

- Você fica maravilhosa irritada... – disse segurando o queixo da jovem.

- Que pena que você acha isso... – disse sarcástica.

Enquanto os jovens discutiam, Sango e Mirok estavam sentados no banco, apenas assistindo a cena.

- Inuyasha.. nem tente.. a kagome não é garota para você... ela não é como aquelas vadias que você está acostumado... – disse mirok ao outro jovem, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- pelo visto você fez uma ótima propaganda minha para a minha lindinha aqui... – disse inuyasha encarando kagome pelo canto dos olhos.

- não me chame de minha lindinha...- disse a bela colegial olhando mortiveralmente para o garoto.

- sem contar que a kagome está de rolo com o kouga... rolo sério... não dou mais uma semana para eles começarem a namorar... – disse baixo mirok, encarando a jovem.

-feh! – inuyasha virando o rosto para o amigo.

- sango... vamos comprar um refrigerante, por favor... – disse puxando a amiga, que não teve tempo de responder.

As jovens se afastaram até deixar os garotos sozinhos.

- posso te fazer uma pergunta inuyasha? – continuou mirok.

- faça.

- Você se interessou pela kagome?

- ela é a garota mais linda que já conheci... – disse com sinceridade, o que espantou até ele mesmo.

- isso é estranho... normalmente se você acha uma garota "bonitinha", você nem chega a perguntar o nome, chega beijando, amassando... se você achou ela bonita... por que ainda não a agarrou?

- eu... não sei... – disse desviando o olhar do amigo. Afinal, por que não tinha beijado a garota ainda? Como o amigo mesmo disse, raramente ele sabe o nome das mulheres com quem ficou. Era automático. Se via alguma guria bonita, nem que ela estivesse no meio de uma grande turma, entrava no meio e sem perguntar o nome chegava pegando.Mas dessa vez, alguma coisa o impediu de fazer algo mais com a bela. Era verdade que estava visivelmente atraído pela garota, mas por que não a agarrou ainda? Por que estava conversando com ela?

- bom... você vai descobrir... né? – disse percebendo que as amigas voltavam.

- então... o que pretende fazer hoje mirok? – disse kagome ao se sentar no banco em frente ao banco do amigo, que estava ao lado da namorada agora.

- não sei... vamos almoçar em algum lugar diferente hoje? – sugeriu mirok, pegando uma lata de refrigerante que sango trouxe para ele.

-por mim tudo bem...- inuyasha se sentando do lado de kagome e tomando um gole no canudinho do refrigerante da garota.

- abusado... ! – gritou kagome.

- também te adoro... – sorriu sarcástico inuyasha para a bela ao seu lado.

- ele é sempre assim? Insuportável? – perguntou kagome para mirok, que assistia rindo à cena.

- não... parece que você é especial para ele... – disse olhando para inuyasha, o que fez o casal inu/kag corar.

- feh! – disse num tom de desprezo ao amigo.

- Então... onde vamos almoçar? – disse sango, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa, vendo a amiga irritada e corada.

-No lugar de sempre... Naquele restaurante do shopping Haloi...pode ser? – sugeriu mirok.

- por mim tudo bem... – disse kagome tirando o celular da bolsa e ligando para um táxi.

Poucos instantes mais tarde apareceu um outro táxi em frente do lugar onde eles estavam.

- lindinha... como você consegue um táxi tão rápido? – disse inuyasha enlaçando o braço sobre os ombros da jovem, que se dirigia ao carro.

- tenho meus meios, querido... – disse sarcástica, entrando no carro, seguida pelo jovem.

Minutos mais tarde o quarteto chegou no shopping mais badalado da metrópole. Desceram rapidamente do carro e foram correndo até o restaurante.

- um dia trago só você aqui lindinha.. olha que romântico... – disse inuyasha cínico ao entrar no lugar, se aproximando do ouvido de kagome e apontando para um casal ao lado.

Kagome, com o rosto do jovem tão perto de seu ouvido, conseguia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, o que a arrepiou. Enquanto a jovem se controlava para não demonstrar o arrepio, o jovem se deliciava com a visão do pescoço e dos ombros desnudos da garota.

- não pretendo ficar aqui só com você, muito menos com um clima romântico... – disse kagome se afastando do jovem, que sorria maliciosamente para ela.

Os dois foram até onde sango e mirok estavam sentados, um pequena mesa de 4 lugares, onde os namorados se sentaram um em frente ao outro, obrigando inuyasha e kagome a fazerem o mesmo.

- bom inuyasha... aqui é um restaurante tipo fast food... Você se levanta com seu preto, vai ates as mesas e se serve à vontade... o preço é único e a comida é excelente... – disse mirok se levantando, sendo acompanhado por sango.

- entendi... vou esperar vocês voltarem para ir... – disse inuyasha ao casal, que se afastou. O jovem ficou assustado ao ver que kagome continuava sentada, e ficou a encarando.

- algum problema querido? – disse kagome cínica para o jovem que a observava incessantemente.

- nenhum... só fico feliz que você tenha ficado aqui comigo enquanto o casalzinho foi se servir... – disse com sinceridade nos olhos, que tocou kagome.

- gosta de companhia? – disse kagome sarcástica.

- principalmente se for a sua... – respondeu mais sarcástico ainda.

- quanta gentileza a sua!

- só não se apaixone por mim lindinha... sabe como é.. não posso prometer que você será correspondida instantaneamente... mas juro que vou tentar colocá-la no início da fila... – disse inuyasha cínico.

- sinto muito, mas não corro esse risco...

- de não ser correspondida instantaneamente? Que convencida!

- não... apenas não corro risco de me apaixonar por você inuzinho – sorriu sarcástica.

- é o que todas dizem... mas sempre acabam se derretendo pela minha pessoa... – sussurrou inuyasha calmamente.

- não me diga! – disse kagome imitando uma cara surpresa.

-Podem parar com esse cinismo... já chegamos... – disse sango se sentando em sua cadeira, acompanhada de mirok.

- hunf...garoto insuportável... – disse kagome ao se levantar da mesa com seu prato, sendo seguida pelo jovem citado.

Minutos depois os dois colegiais voltam para a mesa, com seus pratos feitos. Se sentam e continuam conversando com o casal, até todos terminarem suas refeições.

- bom.. kagome e eu vamos escovar os dentes e retocar a maquiagem... já voltamos...- disse sango se afastando dos jovens.

- iremos fazer o mesmo.. nos encontramos aqui – disse mirok encontrando na porta ao logo.

Ao entrarem no banheiro feminino, kagome puxou sango para o canto e começou a quase gritar com ela.

- sango, estou perdida com um vizinho desse! Você não viu como ele faz só para me encher o saco? Eu ainda vou matar esse cara! – disse kagome fechando os punhos.

-kagome... vocês parecem se odiar tanto.. mesmo se conhecendo a poucos minutos... sabe o que eu acho?

- o que?

- que vocês vão acabar casando... é sempre assim... só se bate quem se ama... – disse sango vitoriosa.

- NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO! – disse arrancando a escova de dente da bolsa.

Algum tempo depois o quarteto se reuniu de novo, no lugar onde estavam antes de se separarem.

- bom meus amores... acho que vou pro meu apartamento... deixar o casalzinho sozinho um pouco... – disse kagome se despedindo da amiga e de mirok.

- te encontro mais tarde fofa... – disse sango, abraçando o namorado.

- digo o mesmo k-chan... – disse mirok.

- vou com você kagome... não vou ficar de vela sozinho... – suspirou inuyasha.

- como você quiser... tchau gente... – disse kagome se afastando do casal rapidamente.

- ei! Deixa que dessa vez eu chamo o táxi... – gritou inuyasha correndo atrás da garota.

- tudo bem... – disse se sentando no banco próximo do chafariz, na frente da entrada do shopping.

Inuyasha se sentou do lado da morena e discou vários números de assistência a lista telefônica até achar um táxi.

- prontinho... em alguns minutos deve chegar um carro... – disse inuyasha para a jovem entediada.

- se fosse eu, já estaríamos com um táxi aqui nos esperando...

- não custa nada você ficar algum tempinho sentada conversando comigo..

- é... não deve ser tão ruim... – disse kagome bocejando.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre os jovens por alguns instantes até inuyasha tentar quebrar o gelo.

- você é bem amiga deles... não se sente mau sempre sendo vela?

- sempre que saio com eles eu levo meu atual namorado, algum ficante... ultimamente tenho saído com o kouga... – disse descontraída.

Sem que a jovem percebesse, um olhar raivoso brotou no rosto de inuyasha. Uma expressão de indignação, desprezo, ciúmes.

- feh... – sussurrou num tom irritadiço. Não sabia explicar, mas se sentia extremamente incomodado ouvindo a kagome falar de como arrumava um jeito de não ficar de vela. Preferiria mil vezes que a jovem dissesse que não se importava de ficar de vela ou coisa parecida. Também não sabia por que, mas sentia ódio desse tal de kouga, mesmo sem conhecê-lo.

- pelo que ouvi falar de você...achei que você fosse mais atirado... sei lá.. até agora você não atacou nenhuma garota... o mirok disse que em 2 minutos você arrumava uma aqui no shopping... E vi que várias garota deram mole para você.. e você nem ligou... achei que você fosse mais... safado, sei lá... – continuou kagome, encarando inuyasha.

- acho que hoje não estou com humor para isso... – disse se perdendo nos olhos azul piscina da garota ao seu lado.

- você não deve ser tão ruim quanto eu imaginei afinal... – disse kagome sorrindo descontraída novamente.

- seu sorriso é lindo... – sussurrou inuyasha sorrindo graciosamente para a garota, que corou.

- obrigada.. – murmurou desviando o rosto.

Mantiveram-se por mais alguns instantes em silêncio. Kagome desviando o rosto e inuyasha a devorando com o olhar. Logo o táxi chegou.

- vamos... – disse inuyasha se levantando e puxando a jovem pela mão.

- não me puxa... eu estou indo! – disse apertando a mão do garoto com força, o que continuou a puxando até o carro.

Entraram no carro e só após alguns minutos que perceberam que ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Se soltaram só quando kagome se tocou onde estava sua mão e a arrancou do jovem. Ao chegarem no prédio, foram de elevador até o 6º andar, onde moravam, um em cada apartamento do andar, sendo que eram apenas dois apês por andar.

- vem cá... tenho algumas coisas para te falar... – disse kagome, chamando o jovem para entrar em seu apartamento.

CONTINUA...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Oieee...

X )

espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo... essa é a terceira fic que escrevo.. sendo que até agora, só uma está terminada!

Bomm... postarei o próximo capítulo em menos de uma semana...

Até maiss

E bjinhos

By 88nininha88


	2. O rival aparece?

----- Capítulo Anterior -------

Entraram no carro e só após alguns minutos que perceberam que ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Se soltaram só quando kagome se tocou onde estava sua mão e a arrancou do jovem. Ao chegarem no prédio, foram de elevador até o 6º andar, onde moravam, um em cada apartamento do andar, sendo que eram apenas dois apês por andar.

- vem cá... tenho algumas coisas para te falar... – disse kagome, chamando o jovem para entrar em seu apartamento.

----- Fim do capítulo anterior ----------

Inuyasha a seguiu alegre, afinal, odiava ficar sozinho, e estar no mesmo lugar que uma garota tão linda como kagome, a sós, fazia por si só brotar um sorriso malicioso no rosto do jovem.

-finalmente desistiu de resistir a mim... – disse sorrindo ao entrar no apartamento da colegial.

- muito engraçado...mas agora vou te dar as regras e notas... 1º: o mirok todo dia de manhã nos dias de aula vem tomar café-da-manhã com a gente... você pode vir, desde que já esteja com alguma roupa decente.. uma vez o mirok se esqueceu desse detalhe e apareceu aqui... ahn... você entende né?

- entendo.. vou tentar não aparecer sem roupa... – respondeu inuyasha seriamente, o que fez a garota dar risada.

- 2º:aqui está as chaves desse apartamento... pode vir quando quiser.. e saiba que a gente também aparece lá quando queremos.. nós , eu e a sango, temos a cópia das chaves... – disse kagome entregando uma chave para inuyasha.

- vou adorar visita de vocês...

- 3º : é terminantemente proibido acabar com toda a comida da nossa geladeira...

- que pena!

- bom inu... acho que não tenho mais recados... – disse kagome indo até a cozinha – quer alguma coisa para comer ou beber? É só pegar...

- quero uma água bem gelada... onde tem..?

- nesse armário tem copos.. e na geladeira tem água... – disse mostrando o armário e a geladeira.

- kagome... é minha impressão ou você está mais simpática? – disse pegando um copo.

- por que diz isso? Eu sempre sou simpática! – disse sarcástica.

- bom, acho melhor não implicar com você...não quero que seu mau humor volte a tona de novo...- sussurrou colocando água no copo.

- continuando... aqui é a cozinha, ali é a sala.. – disse kagome apontando para a grande sala ao lado – ali tem uns 4 rádios.. todos que tocam mp3... Então se quiser levar algum...

- Por que tantos rádios?

- É que antes de eu vir para esse apartamento, eu não conhecia a Sango... Faz uns 3 anos isso... na época eu não conseguia passar um dia sem música... daí trouxe 2 rádios, um para mim e outro para minha nova companheira não precisar pegar o meu...

- O resto eu acho que sei... Provavelmente a sango pensou a mesma coisa e trouxe mais 2...- disse inuyasha gargalhando.

- Foi isso mesmo! – disse rindo junto com o garoto e deixando uma palheta cair de seu bolso.

- é seu? – disse inuyasha pegando a palheta vermelha, escrito 'kagome' em preto.

- tem meu nome... tenho várias personalizadas... eu as faço nos horários livres...

- não toca nada? – perguntou interessado.

- nunca tive esse dom... – respondeu rindo.

- não vou repetir que adoro o seu sorriso... mas... posso pegar essa palheta para mim?- sussurrou o jovem.

- se você quiser... – disse sorrindo, fazendo o jovem rir com ela.

Os jovens continuaram rindo juntos até o silêncio prevalecer novamente. Inuyasha foi se aproximando lentamente da garota, ficando muito próximos. Num piscar, o jovem enlaçou a bela pela cintura, deixando seus rostos quase encostados.

- seus olhos são lindos, seu sorriso é lindo e você é perfeita... – disse inuyasha quase relando os lábios nos da garota.

- obrigada garanhão... – sussurrou kagome afastando o rosto do jovem. Não sabia como, mas alguma coisa fazia com que ela não conseguisse se afastar dele tão rapidamente.

- não precisa agradecer... você sabe que eu só estou falando a verdade... – disse inuyasha encarando os macios lábios da garota que ainda estava sendo abraçada por ele.

- acho que não terminei de te mostrar o apartamento... – disse suspirando e tirando os braços do jovem das suas costas.

- certo... – murmurou ao ver kagome se afastar. Afinal, por que não a havia beijado? Ela estava tão próxima e vulnerável, e ele deixou que ela saísse de seus braços. Isso definitivamente não era uma coisa que ele fazia. Ele não conhecia direito a garota, mas tinha vontade de abraçá-la sem malícia, cheirar aquele pescoço, conversar, e beijá-la quando ela também tivesse vontade. O que estava acontecendo?

- aqui temos duas suítes.. normalmente eu durmo nessa, junto com a sango. – disse kagome abrindo a porta de um quarto com um grande guarda-roupa, duas camas de solteiro, dois computadores, mais um rádio, uma instantes com ursos de pelúcia e cds – O outro quarto é o de visitas.. é praticamente parecido com esse...

- Vocês recebem muitas visitas? – disse inuyasha num tom invejoso, imaginando kagome e kouga dormindo juntos naquele quarto de hóspedes.

- a maioria das vezes ou é o mirok ou algumas de nossas amigas...

- E.. o kouga? – disse o jovem observando o teto.

- Só estamos ficando...

- O mirok falou que era um rolo sério – disse encarando a moça.

- Amanhã ele vai me pedir em namoro...

- E você vai aceitar? – disse inuyasha indignado.

- Quer que eu te conte tudo?

- sim...

- Então vem comigo... – disse a garota indo até a sala.

Inuyasha seguiu kagome e se sentou ao lado dela o sofá.

- não sei se vou aceitar namorar com ele... – sussurrou dando um triste sorriso.

- por quê? – disse inuyasha colocando um braço em cima do sofá atrás da jovem.

- você vai me achar careta, mas...- continuou a garota encostando a cabeça no ombro do novo amigo.

- mas..? – disse encarando docemente a garota, a abraçando.

- tudo em ficar com alguém sem gostar da pessoa, mas para namorar, eu acho que precisa pelo menos sentir algo por ela...

- você não gosta do kouga? – perguntou inuyasha.

- eu não sei.. – respondeu a jovem confusa.

- se precisar, me chama que eu dispenso o cara para você em segundos! – disse vitorioso.

- E como você iria fazer isso?

- dizendo para ele que sou seu namorado, oras!

- obrigada meu amor, mas eu não precisa dessa sua ajuda... – disse kagome cínica.

- eu acho que você precisa... sabe como é... na hora você fica sem coragem de terminar com ele... e alguém vai ter que te ajudar, minha lindinha!

- E por que você quer tanto que eu termine com o kouga? – disse a jovem sorrindo para inuyasha.

-Porque você não vai ser feliz namorando um cara que você não gosta!

- E por que você se preocupa com a minha felicidade? – disse sarcástica.

- oras!... – respondeu desprevenido. Por que ele queria tanto que ela nunca mais visse kouga? Por que ardia sempre que ela falava esse nome?por que queria tanto abraçá-la forte nesse exato momento? O que estava havendo? – Por que você é a lindinha! E merece alguém muito melhor que esse tal de kouga!

- Por que você fala assim dele mesmo sem conhecê-lo? – continuou kagome se afastando dos braços de inuyasha.

- Feh! Por que você não pára de fazer perguntas? – perguntou cínico o jovem.

- Por que você não as responde? – disse kagome sorrindo.

- Por que você me enche o saco com perguntas sem lógica só porque eu quis ser simpático? – continuou inuyasha.

- Por que você é insuportável a ponto de ser mau educado com a dona da casa?

- Por que estou ficando irritado com essa bruxa?

- Por que você não é capaz de responder a razão de sua própria irritação? – continuou a jovem sorrindo.

- Feh! – fez inuyasha virando a cara.

Aff... – fez a colegial, voltando a rir do amigo.

- Está rindo do quê? – disse o jovem nervoso.

- De você, é claro!

- Por acaso tenho cara de palhaço? – disse inuyasha.

- quer que eu responda mesmo? – perguntou kagome cínica.

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu sarcástico.

Kagome continuou rindo por mais alguns instantes até ser interrompida pelo jovem.

- Tem chocolate aqui? – perguntou se levantando e indo até a cozinha.

- Segundo armário de cima.. à direita... Por que? – disse kagome indo atrás deste.

- Quando fico nervoso, só duas coisas me acalmam...: mulher e chocolate... e como aqui não tenho mulher alguma ... preciso de chocolate... – disse cínico tirando o doce da embalagem e o devorando.

- Entendo... – disse sorrindo para inuyasha quando a porta de entrada do apartamento abriu, entrando sango e mirok.

- Acabou a eletricidade no shopping... está tudo apagado lá.. pelo jeito queimou algum fuzil central... – disse mirok pegando um copo de água.

- Está explicada a razão de terem voltado tão cedo... – disso indo até a cadeira onde sango estava e sentando no colo da amiga, que a abraçou pela cintura.

- Também voltamos porque estávamos com saudades de você linda... – disse mirok apertando a bochecha de kagome.

Inuyasha só presenciava a cena. Ver kagome de micro saia, sentada no colo de outra garota, mostrando muito mais que só um pedaço de sua coxa, o fazia babar.

- Inuyasha.. fecha a boca... – disse sango percebendo para onde o jovem olhava – e kagome... senta direito! Você está muito gorda! – exclamou se levantando e dando um tapa na bunda da amiga.

- você acha mesmo? – disse kagome levantando um pouco a blusa, mostrando aquela barriga lisinha.

- você está no ponto... – disse mirok rindo da preocupação da amiga.

- inuyasha, fecha a boca... e kagome, minha fofa, era brincadeira...! – disse sango.

- Bom queridas... tenho que ir para o meu apê agora... – disse mirok para as garotas – tenho que fazer o planejamento das aulas de laboratório do meu ano, já que sou um dos alunos coordenadores.

- Que chique mi! – disse sango sorrindo para o namorado.

- Tchau gatinhas... – disse despedindo-se das garotas – volto a noite para jantar... você vem comigo agora, né inuyasha?

- sim né... tchau lindinha.. tchau namorada do mirok... – disse acompanhando o amigo.

Os dois jovens saem do apartamento das amigas, as deixando finalmente à sós na sala.

- Como foi aqui de tarde com inuyasha? – perguntou sango desconfiada.

- conversamos e brigamos..

- SÓ?

- querida amiga sango... apenas conversamos e brigamos...

- tudo bem estressada... vou dormir.. me acorda para a janta, ok? – disse sango indo para o quarto.

O resto da tarde passou rápido e na janta não houve mais acontecimentos a não ser mais algumas brigas de inuyasha com kagome, principalmente discussões de quem veio primeiro, o ovo ou a galinha. O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado. Sango, ao acordar,deu de cara com inuyasha e mirok já prontos sentados na sala.

- mirok! Vai fazer o café-da-manhã! Inuyasha, vai acordar a kagome! – gritou sango entrando no banheiro.

Mirok foi até a cozinha, resmungando algumas coisas que inuyasha não entendera. Os dois estavam com calça jeans. Mirok tinha uma camisa branca do colégio fechada até o ultimo botão e uma gravata verde , também do uniforme, bem arrumada. Inuyasha também estava com aquela camisa, mas com os botões de cima abertos e a gravata frouxa.

- vai acordar a kagome! – gritou mirok impaciente.

- tá! – disse se levantando e indo até o quarto da jovem.

Ao entrar naquele aposento, não conseguiu deixar de se surpreender. Kagome estava deitada de barriga para cima, com uma camisola curtíssima de seda prata. Inuyasha ficou alguns instantes admirando aquelas curvas antes de se aproximar mais daquela jovem perfeita. A expressão do rosto dela estava diferente. Não era mais aquela cínica ou irritada. Simplesmente dormia com um rosto tranquilo e angelical. Inuyasha sentou-se do lado da jovem e ficou a se embriagar com o cheiro desta. Só agora havia reparado em como a garota era cheirosa. Não era um perfume monótono, mas sim um doce e exótico que o atraiu instantaneamente. Como se fosse instinto, aproximou o seu rosto do de kagome e depositou naquela boca o mais terno beijo que já deu. A jovem continuou adormecida, sem correspondê-lo. Ao afastar-se daquele rosto, chegou a uma conclusão. Aqueles lábios eram mais macios e quentes do que ele próprio imaginara. Realmente uma tentação para qualquer homem. Se já fora tão divino beijá-la sem esta o corresponder, imagine beijá-la acordada? Inuyasha não sabia porque, mas queria, no seu mais íntimo, ficar com essa adolescente. Mesmo brigando e discutindo com ela, algo fazia ele se sentir atraído de uma forma inexplicável.

- kagome.. bom-dia... – disse alto no ouvido da jovem que despertou lentamente.

- bom dia.. o que você está fazendo aqui...? - disse confusa.

- você está atrasada.. se arrume logo... – sussurrou inuyasha saindo do quarto rapidamente.

- minha boca.. está molhada... inuyasha você ...? – murmurou para si mesmo, se levantando.

Uns 15 minutos mais tarde, sango e kagome apareceram na cozinha prontas. Sango vestia uma calça jeans corsária e a blusa do colégio. Tinha o cabelo preso numa trança e uma sandália preta nos pés. Kagome vestia uma mini saia jeans e a blusa do colégio com alguns botões abertos, mostrando o início do vale ente seus seios. Tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto e um tênis preto nos pés. Os 4 jovens comeram alguma coisa rápido, escovaram os dentes e saíram correndo para o colégio, conseguindo chegar 20 minutos antes de bater o sinal de início das aulas.

- kagome, minha gata! – gritou um jovem alto de cabelos castanhos longos e presos, olhos azuis, corpo malhada, intitulado Kouga, se aproximando da turma.

Antes que a jovem pudesse fazer alguma colocação, kouga a levantou e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo, da parte dele apenas. Esse longo ósculo foi observado pelo olhar raivoso de um jovem próximo deles.

- que saudade de você! – continuou kouga ao se separar da boca da bela e a abraçando.

- também estava... – disse kagome sorrindo tristemente, correspondendo o abraço.

Inuyasha que assistia a cena nervoso,nem sabia explicar por que sentia isso. Mas logo deixou essa expressão, dando lugar a um sorriso malicioso. "Aproveite enquanto pode kouga... essa garota vai ser minha..".

- kagome... quem é esse seu novo amigo? – disse kouga encarando inuyasha.

- minha lindinha! Você ainda não falou de mim para esse aí? – respondeu inuyasha, antes que a garota pudesse abrir a boca.

-kouga, esse é... – tentou dizer a kagome, quando foi novamente interrompida.

- Sou inuyasha, novo vizinho da lindinha.. mesmo eu estando na cidade a pouco tempo.. parece que faz anos que conheço minha gatinha. Aliás querido.. foi muito bom ontem a tarde no seu apartamento... – disse inuyasha num tom sedutor e um olhar malicioso para a jovem.

Ao terminar de ouvir, kouga olhou decepcionado para kagome e foi andando na direção contrária do banco. Kagome abriu a boca para dizer algo para inuyasha, mas desistiu e foi atrás do jovem triste.

- Kouga, vamos conversar... – disse kagome, andando até o "amigo".

Após os dois jovens sumirem pátio adentro, sango decidiu se pronunciar.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou ao jovem que sorria.

- Eu não fiz nada, e não tenho culpa da ambigüidade das palavras... – respondeu rindo.

Logo bateu o sinal para entrada, e os jovens foram até suas salas, onde sango encontrou a amiga já sentada. Como sendo o primeiro dia de aula, os conteúdos foram mais leves. No segundo intervalo, o mais longo, a turma toda conseguiu se reunir, mesmo com o kouga, que não os havia achado.

- E então k-chan... o que deu com o kouga? – perguntou mirok.

- a kagome tem uma novidade para vocês... – disse sango.

-diga! – continuou inuyasha, quase gritando, já que kagome se recusava a olhar nos seus olhos.

- eu e o kouga conversamos, ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei... – disse mostrando a mão direita com um anel prata.

- nossa! Que bom! – disse mirok.

- mas você disse que não gostava dele. – disse inuyasha indignado.

- vou aprender a amá-lo, assim como ele me ama... – disse sorrindo para o chão, ainda sem encarar o jovem.

- Feh!- exclamou num tom extremamente ciumento que nem ele reconheceu como sendo seu.

O jovem encarou mas uma vez a kagome, bufou e saiu andando pelo pátio. Parou em frente da primeira garota que viu, e a beijou, sendo correspondido pela garota, emocionada. Kagome não pode evitar que se sorriso desaparecesse do seu rosto.

- o que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou sango ao namorado.

- devia estar nervoso.. ele está a quase dois dias sem chocolate e sem garota... – respondeu mirok cansado – Vocês vão ter que se acostumar com o mau humor dele...

- Kouga! – gritou kagome voltando a sorrir, acenando para o novo namorado que a procurava do outro lado do pátio.

O jovem ao ouvir o chamado, saiu correndo em direção da bela e de seus amigos.

- Finalmente te achei linda! Estava ficando preocupado! – disse a abraçando e a beijando docemente, sendo igualmente correspondido.

- Aí kagome! Agora você não fica mais de vela quando for sair só com a gente... – disse sango beijando o namorado.

Kouga estava surpreso, pois nunca kagome tinha correspondido da maneira como estava nesse beijo. Normalmente ela era fria, ou imperceptível no beijo.

- Você não sabe como me faz feliz... – sussurrou o jovem ao se separar da boca da bela, a abraçando.

- kouga-kun...

Assim se passou mais 4 semanas. Sango e mirok no maior carinho, kagome namorando kouga, inuyasha ficando com uma por dia no colégio. Os jovens continuaram tomando café, almoço e janta juntos, e inuyasha e kagome continuaram a brigando com questões científicas. O jovem não tinha coragem de dizer, mas queria muito ficar com aquela garota dos olhos azuis. Desde o dia que ele a acordou, ela sempre pareceu mais tentadora para ele. Mesmo discutindo e brigando, ele se sentia incrivelmente atraído. Mas não conseguia apenas "chegar beijando" como fazia com as outras. Sentia que era diferente, mas também não sabia explicar. Kagome, mesmo estando com o kouga, não conseguiu esquecer do dia que inuyasha a acordou e ela percebeu seus lábios molhados. Sim, ela gostava do kouga do mesmo jeito que gostava do mirok e da sango. Mas ainda não sabia que sentimento tinha por aquele jovem, inuyasha.

- Finalmente domingo! – gritou kagome ao acordar, assustando sango.

- Que é isso menina? – disse se espreguiçando.

- Domingo! Dia de descansar! Sem aulas, sem reforço, sem prova, sem nada! – gritou de novo a jovem.

- Então me deixa dormir! – disse sango enfiando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

Kagome se levantou, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um mini shorts branco e um tomara-que-caia azul, simples. A jovem foi andando até a sala, onde viu um vulto andando na cozinha. Kagome foi até o quarto e pegou sua enciclopédia ilustrada nacional de 5 quilos e voltou até a sala, pensando em como acertar o ladrão. A garota foi até o canto da porta e viu novamente o vulto andando. Antes que este esse mais um passo, kagome jogou a enciclopédia na cabeça do ladrão.

#CAPOFT#

- AAAAAAi! – gritou inuyasha caindo no chão.

CONTINUA...

OoOoOOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Domo

Bom, não aguentei e estou postando o segundo capítulo no mesmo dia que postei o primeiro... estranho, mas fazer o que, né?

Agradeço quem leu o primeiro!

Espero que gostem desse!

Bjinhos

By 88nininha88


	3. Segredo de kagome e 1º beijo

----- Capítulo Anterior -------------------

Kagome se levantou, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um mini shorts branco e um tomara-que-caia azul, simples. A jovem foi andando até a sala, onde viu um vulto andando na cozinha. Kagome foi até o quarto e pegou sua enciclopédia ilustrada nacional de 5 quilos e voltou até a sala, pensando em como acertar o ladrão. A garota foi até o canto da porta e viu novamente o vulto andando. Antes que este esse mais um passo, kagome jogou a enciclopédia na cabeça do ladrão.

#CAPOFT#

- AAAAAAi! – gritou inuyasha caindo no chão.

----- Fim do capítulo anterior -------------

- Inu... inuyasha! Era você? – gritou a jovem indo ao socorro do amigo.

- Não! Era sua avó! – disse cínico, se sentando e acariciando a própria testa roxa.

- eu achei que era um ladrão... desculpa... – disse a garota arrumando um pano com gelo e o entregando para inuyasha.

- Tudo bem... mas o que você achava que um ladrão estaria fazendo na sua cozinha? – perguntou num tom sarcástico.

- Roubando chocolate..? – disse rindo vedo a barra de chocolate aberta na mão dele.

Inuyasha foi seduzido pelo sorriso de kagome, esqueceu a dor e riu junto dela, a encarando em seguida. Como ele sentia falta desse sorriso.

- quer um pedaço? – perguntou o jovem sério para kagome.

- Não obrigada... Inuyasha... você está comendo chocolate porque está nervoso de novo?

- sim...

- E por que você está nervoso?

- Por que faz três dias que estou tentando falar com você e não consigo... ou você está atrasada ou com o kouga... – disse inuyasha dando ênfase na ultima palavra.

- a sim... é que estou com provas... e o kouga é muito possessivo... mas me diga... o que você quer falar comigo? – sorriu interessada.

- não dá para falar agora... – respondeu inuyasha ao pensar que na verdade queria apenas vê-la e conversar com ela de novo.

- aff... – respondeu a garota entediada.

- mas... você vai sair hoje de casa? – continuou o jovem.

- não... vou ficar descansando aqui no apartamento...

- o kouga vem?

- Não... ele foi para kyoto ver o irmão dele que está internado...

- Melhor! – exclamou inuyasha.

- Por que você não gosta dele inuyasha?

- porque ele roubou a minha lindinha de mim... – disse inuyasha com um sorriso sincero que fez kagome corar. Um sorriso tão sincero que ele nem ao menos sabia que podia fazê-lo.

- sua lindinha está livre hoje... – disse sorrindo para o amigo.

- seu namorado não vai ficar com ciúmes de eu passar o dia com você? – disse inuyasha cínico.

- ele vai ficar com muito ciúme... mas isso vai mudar o fato de você ficar hoje aqui no apartamento?

- de jeito nenhum...

- então tudo bem, certo? – disse kagome sorrindo, sentando ao lado do jovem no chão.

- faz tempo que não conversamos, né?- sussurrou inuyasha deitando no chão da cozinha, trazendo kagome com ele.

- é.. mas temos que ficar aqui? O chão está gelado! – disse kagome se acomodando no chão do lado do mais sedutor amigo dela.

- Pare de reclamar... nem está tão ruim assim! – disse o jovem, se virando para ela, o encarando.

- eu não estou reclamando.. só estou comentando, oras!

- kagome... – chamou inuyasha.

- sim?

- uma vez você disse que mora aqui a 3 anos... certo?

- certinho.

- por que você mora sem sua família desde os.. 13 anos? – perguntou o jovem enquanto brincava com a mão de kagome próximo de seu rosto.

- É uma longa história.. e eu sempre acabo chorando quando a conto... – disse a kagome se levantando do chão e indo até a sala, se sentando no sofá.

Inuyasha seguiu a jovem, se ajoelhou em frente dela, a olhando ternamente.

- conte... se você chorar, eu estou aqui para enxugar suas lágrimas... – disse segurando as mãos dela, ainda a encarando.

- Então.. tudo bem... mas não acostume... bom... vou começar... – disse a garota respirando fundo – Eu morava numa cidade perto daqui com meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmãozinho... isso até meus 12 anos... Nós éramos.. muito unidos... e eu amava muito todos eles, principalmente minha mãezinha... – continuou kagome com lágrimas escorrendo sobre suas bochechas coradas – O sonho dela era que eu estudasse aqui em Tóquio e fosse uma ótima profissional... Ela era o meu exemplo de vida.. sempre sorrindo, não importava a situação... era minha melhor amiga... Mas... um dia.. minha mãe teve um derrame e foi levada em coma para o hospital. Ela ficou lá por três dias, até vir a falecer... – sussurrou as ultimas palavras apertando as mãos de inuyasha com mais força – Meu irmão ficou traumatizado com a morte da mamãe... e meu pai o mandou para estudar na Suíça, até ele se recuperar... E eu resolvi vir para cá, realizar o sonho dela... – terminou kagome fechando os olhos com força.

- kagome...eu não sabia que... – tentou dizer inuyasha, voltando a ser interrompido.

- Não liga não inu... Sempre que eu lembro dela eu choro... Mas passa em segundos..! – murmurou a jovem com um sorriso sofrido que atingiu o moço a sua frente.

Inuyasha puxou as mãos de kagome, a fazendo cair ajoelhada na sua frente. Em seguida, a trouxe mais para perto do seu corpo, e a abraçou. A abraçou forte, com todas as suas forças. Kagome, mesmo assustada com essa atitude, correspondeu o abraço mais forte que podia, afundando a cabeça no peito de inuyasha, terminando de soltar mais lágrimas.

- Eu estou aqui kagome... pode chorar... – disse o jovem a apertando contra seu corpo com a maior intensidade que podia. Inuyasha não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas queria muito abraçá-la por toda a eternidade, a protegendo de tudo. Nunca ele havia abraçado alguém com toda intensidade, com esse sentimento e sem nenhuma malícia. Mas isso não importava no momento. A única coisa que queria era continuar abraçado a essa garota, aliviando todas as tristezas dela. Lembrara que quando sua mãe morreu, quando ele era bem criança, seu irmão mais velho fez a mesma coisa. E a tristeza passou. Não custava tentar com kagome. Afinal, não estava mais agüentando vê-la chorando.

- inu... yasha... – sussurrou chorosa, encharcando a camisa do jovem com suas lágrimas e sendo presa por aqueles braços. Também não importava, queria apenas continuar ali, sendo abraçada daquela forma. Não tinha como explicar a si própria, mas naqueles braços ela se sentia segura e protegida, pronta para superar qualquer coisa. Queria continuar assim, abraçada por aquele jovem que ela sempre brigou, e que sempre a atraiu.

- sabe kagome... minha mãe morreu quando eu era bem pequeno... foi muito triste, mas... diferente de você, eu estava sozinho... Meu pai só se importava com seu trabalho, eu não tinha amigos, meu irmão não me dava demonstração de afeto... Quando ela faleceu, eu chorei muito, e não tinha ninguém para me ajudar a superar... e meu pai se afundou mais no trabalho, deixando eu e meu irmão mais desamparados... Mas.. o tempo fez as feridas se fecharem... Nunca esqueci minha mãe, e nunca mais chorei por ela... Tenho certeza que ela não queria me ver triste... Como tenho certeza que sua mãe também não gostaria de te ver chorando agora... Você tem que se forte... Eu estou aqui do seu lado... sempre vou estar... – sussurrou inuyasha no ouvido de kagome, que o abraçava com mais força. No momento, não tinha idéia de onde tinha saído todas aquelas palavras, apenas as disse.

A jovem ficara assustada com as palavras dele, mas no fundo, era tudo que ela queria ouvir. Então, ele não era tão diferente dela. Também tinha sofrido. Também não tinha mãe. Parou de chorar, mas continuou na mesma posição.

Os jovens continuaram ajoelhados, abraçados fortemente por mais meia hora, até kagome começar a sentir seus joelhos doendo. Inuyasha percebeu o que a bela sentia e decidiu irem para cima do sofá.

- vamos para cima... – disse o jovem pegando kagome no colo, se sentando no sofá e a colocando deitada com a cabeça em seu colo.

Inuyasha esperou a garota se acomodar e voltou a segurar a mão dela intensamente. Ao olhar o anel prata, símbolo do namoro da garota com Kouga, ele não pode evitar um olhar de desprezo a aquele objeto brilhante.

- inu..? – sussurrou kagome, olhando para cima e dando de cara com os olhos violetas vidrados nela.

- sim k-chan? – respondeu docemente.

-até que você não é um garoto tão mau... é melhor do que eu imaginava... – disse a jovem sorrindo.

- nunca fui um garoto mau! – disse inuyasha num tom indignado, tirando mais sorrisos da garota.

"inu... por que eu me sinto tão bem com ele? Eu me sinto tranqüila, protegida, alegre... é diferente de quando eu estou com o kouga! Com o kouga, eu me sinto presa, forçada a atitudes que não são minhas, a ser quem eu não sou! Já com o inu... eu consigo ser eu mesma, brincar, brigar, sorrir... Nunca ninguém tinha abraçado alguém daquela forma... nunca ninguém conseguiu me consolar... só ele... talvez por ter passado o mesmo que eu... talvez por se importar comigo... não sei, mas... um abraço, era tudo que eu precisava, e ele decifrou meus pensamentos... MAS... por que eu estou pensando tudo isso? Por que comparei ele com o kouga? Será que eu, estou gostando desse idiota? Não.. eu gosto do kouga!" pensava kagome ainda sorrindo.

- inuyasha... muito obrigada... eu estava precisando disso... obrigada por tudo, tá?

- não precisa agradecer lindinha... mas...

- mas..? – disse preocupada.

- você já percebeu que estamos a quase uma hora juntos, e sem brigar?

- ai que bobo! – respondeu rindo da cara surpresa do amigo.

- bobo nada! Sou uma pessoa perceptiva! – respondeu inuyasha fazendo uma cara estilo Sherlock Homes.

- sabe inu.. eu senti falta das suas gracinhas, do seu cinismo... – disse kagome séria.

- eu senti muita mais falta que você... principalmente do seu sorriso... – disse fazendo cócegas na jovem, que voltou a rir.

- mentiroso... você fala isso para todas! – disse kagome num tom revoltado, sorrindo.

Inuyasha fechou o sorriso de seus lábios e passou a apenas encarar a amiga, que ainda sorria. Ela estava errada. Nunca ele gostou de um sorriso feminino, ela era a primeira. Aliás, nunca ele foi amigo de uma garota, nunca conversou, riu junto, abraçou intensamente. Ela também era a primeira nisso. Com "todas" as outras, era agora simplesmente carnal, ele na maioria das vezes não sabia o nome das garotas com quem ficava. Nunca ficou mais de alguns dias com uma só garota. Nunca ele namorou. Chegou até a dormir com jovens, nem lembrando do rosto delas no dia seguinte. Definitivamente, kagome estava errada. Com ela era diferente. Mas por que? O que ele sentia por ela?

- Não, nunca falei isso para nenhuma a não ser você... – disse inuyasha sério num tom sincero encarando a jovem e depois virando o rosto.

- Inu... qual o problema com você ? Parece diferente... – disse saindo do colo dele e se sentando ao lado dele, o encarando.

"Afinal?" pensava ele "Qual é o problema comigo?" . Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que sentia, não sabia por que a tratava assim, não sabia por que tinha receio de fazer algo errado, não sabia por que a protegia, não sabia por que ardia em ciúmes dela, não sabia por que se sentia tão bem na companhia dela, não sabia por que brigavam tanto, não sabia por que queriam tanto abraçá-la de novo, não sabia por que se derretia com aquele sorriso, não sabia por que gostava tanto de conversar com ela, não sabia por que queria tanto beijá-la, não sabia por que ainda não tinha feito isso à força, não sabia por que queria ela perto, não sabia por que amava o jeito dela andar,não sabia por que sentiu saudades da garota com quem mais briga, não sabia o que essa jovem estava fazendo dentro da sua cabeça. Alguém problema? Todos.

- Eu.. não sei qual o problema! Não sei! – disse confuso, voltando a encará-la.

- você está ficando nervoso de novo... quer chocolate? – disse a jovem sorrindo e se levantando, indo até a cozinha.

- quero... – disse se jogando no sofá de costas.

Instantes mais tarde kagome volta para a sala e entrega uma barra de chocolate para o garoto.

- acabou meu estoque de chocolate... quer vir comigo no padaria ai em frente do prédio comprar mais? – disse a bela para inuyasha, que acabava de devorar a barra..

- mas... eu estou... – disse olhando para sua roupa. O jovem se vestia com um shorts vermelho e uma regata branca, sua roupa de dormir.

- sem problemas... também estou com roupa de ficar em casa... vamos? – disse puxando inuyasha até a porta.

- vamos então... – disse pegando kagome pela mão e indo com ela até o elevador.

Embora quisesse questionar, a garota não disse nada de inuyasha ainda estar segurando a mão dela. E lá se foram prédio à fora de mãos dadas. Como um casal que acabou de acordar e vai até a padaria comprar pão francês.

- escolha o que você mais gosta... – disse kagome ao entrar na panificadora, ainda com sua mão em posse do jovem.

- certo... – disse inuyasha a arrastando pelo lugar com uma cestinha, colocando dentro todos os chocolates que via.

Com a cesta quase cheia, a bela resolveu aproveitar que estavam ali e fazerem umas comprinhas para os cafés-da-manhã e lanches da tarde.

- vamos pegar alguns doces, tortas, pães, queijo, manteiga, presunto, mortadela e salame... me ajuda a escolher... – disse kagome o puxando pela mão até um balcão, pegando mais uma cesta.

Como um belo casal, escolheram tudo juntos, sorrindo e apontando para as coisas no balcão, ainda de mãos dadas. Ao encherem mais duas cestinhas, foram até um dos caixas pagar.

- fome a gente não passa mais... – sorriu inuyasha docemente para a colegial, que o correspondeu.

- acho que vou começar a cobrar uma mensalidade pelas refeições... – disse rindo, pagando a compra.

Nisso, a atendente do caixa os interrompeu, sorrindo com eles.

-Estive os observando... vocês formam um casal muito lindo... são casados? – disse a atendente.

Instantaneamente, os dois jovens coraram e se encaram, sem saber o que responder para a caixa.

- ainda não... – disse inuyasha corado, ainda encarando kagome, segurando sua mão com força.

A atendente apenas sorriu para eles e terminou de empacotar a compra, entregando a eles os pacotes. Ao saírem da padaria, o jovem sorriu vitorioso.

- literalmente, se o kouga ouvisse isso, nós estaríamos ferrados ... – continuou inuyasha, ainda sorrindo.

- realmente...isso não seria bom... – disse rindo e o puxando até o prédio.

Continuaram fazendo piadinhas da reação do kouga até entrarem novamente no apartamento das garotas.

- ei inu... mudando de assunto... mirok ainda não acordou? – disse kagome ainda rindo, sentando no sofá.

- quando sai de lá ele estava roncando como um porco adormecido...mas... falando dele... ele mudou muito desde a ultima vez que vi ele, a um ano atrás... – disse inuyasha parando de rir e se sentando do lado dela.

- sim... desde que ele começou a namorar a sango, ele mudou muito... antes ele era quase como você... ele era safado, galinha, irritante e tarado... depois que começaram a namorar, ele ficou mais sério, menos safado e com olhos apenas para Sango...Ele mudou da água para o vinho quando descobriu o amor dele... – disse kagome com um olhar sonhador.

"Amor, será isso?" pensava o jovem de olhos violetas encarando a amiga. "Será que é isso que está me fazendo perder a vontade de ficar com outras garotas? Será isso que está me fazendo prestar mais atenção nas aulas do que nas conversas? Será isso que faz lembrar dela em tudo que vejo? Será que é isso que sinto pela kagome? Não... não pode ser amor! Eu... nunca amei ninguém! Não posso começar a amar agora justo uma pessoa que já tem namorado, e que eu brigo sempre... Eu não posso amá-la! Não pode ser ela...Não pode!"

- inuyasha... você está me assustando... – sussurrou kagome presa naqueles olhos que devoravam os seus.

- amor... – murmurou inconscientemente, acordando de seus pensamentos.

- quê? – perguntou a jovem aproximando seu rosto do dele.

- kagome...eu posso te beijar? – disse inuyasha a encarando confusamente, colocando uma mão embaixo do queixo dela.

"O quê? Ele pediu para.. me beijar? Ele pediu um beijo!" pensava kagome com um olhar mais confuso que o dele. "Ele não é de fazer isso...Ele não pode fazer isso! Eu tenho namorado! Eu acho que gosto do kouga... Eu quero beijar inuyasha...".

- pode... – sorriu kagome.

Inuyasha, mesmo não esperando essa resposta, agradeceu mentalmente à jovem. Aproximou-se mais do rosto dela, encostando suas testas, a encarando com um olhar indecifrável. Colocou a mão na nuca dela, juntando suas bocas. Kagome enlaçou um braço atrás do pescoço deste, abrindo mais a boca, até suas línguas se encontrarem e se possuírem. No início ambos se beijaram docemente e lentamente, mas intensamente ao mesmo tempo. Logo os movimentos de suas bocas passaram de calmas para rápidos e incontroláveis. Inuyasha tirou a mão do queixo da garota e a abraçou pela cintura, enquanto essa o enlaçava pelo pescoço, ambos ajoelhados em cima do sofá. Foram aprofundando o beijo, uma boca devorando a outra. O jovem passou a massagear as costas da garota, enquanto essa acariciava a nuca e os cabelos dele. Diferente dos outros beijos que ambos já haviam dado, esse entre eles, desde seu inicio, envolvia desejo, atração, sentimento, carinho, possessão. Ao afastarem suas bocas para tomar fôlego, kagome vira mais que um simples olhar. Era um olhar revelador. Kagome viu no rosto de inuyasha um olhar... Apaixonado? Antes que a garota pudesse pensar algo mais, o jovem a pegou no colo e a deitou naquele sofá, ficando ajoelhado com o corpo desta entre suas pernas. Docemente abaixou seu rosto e passou a dar suaves beijos em volta da boca dela. Esta, instintivamente o abraçou pelo pescoço novamente, e partiu para um novo beijo. Inuyasha apenas correspondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, massageando a cintura desta. Continuaram de onde tinham parado, ou seja, um beijo com a mesma intensidade, profundidade, desejo e segredos que antes de tomarem fôlego. Aquelas bocas continuaram se possuindo até serem descobertas por uma voz familiar.

- KAGOME? INUYASHA! – gritou sango assustada da porta do quarto, que ficava em frente à aquele sofá onde os dois estavam.

Kagome ao ver como estavam no sofá ( kagome embaixo, inuyasha em cima, ambos no maior amasso... ai como eu sou má $D ), se desesperou, mordeu a língua do jovem, o empurrando de cima dela, o fazendo cair no chão assustado. Em seguida olhou de novo para a amiga assustada na porta.

"Meus deus.. o que eu fiz! Eu tenho um namorado que me adora, faz de tudo para mim e eu traio ele sem mais nem menos? Pior, coloquei chifre nele com o inuyasha, meu vizinho e inimigo nele! E ainda assim eu não me arrependo... o que está acontecendo comigo? Vamos kagome, esqueça o que aconteceu!" – pensou kagome para si mesma.

- eu vou arrumar o almoço... – disse a jovem corada saindo da sala.

- kagome, não... – sussurrou inuyasha se levantando do chão, a chamando em vão.

O jovem olhou desolado para a porta da cozinha onde a bela entrou e voltou a se sentar no sofá.

- inuyasha... me desculpa... eu me assustei.. daí gritei... – disse sango observando o desespero do jovem sentado.

- deixa quieto sango...uma hora ou outra alguém ia aparecer mesmo... – disse indo atrás da jovem fugitiva.

Ao entrar na cozinha, inuyasha viu a bela corada no canto desamassando sua roupa com as mãos e jogando o cabelo para as costas. Ao ver a cena, o jovem não pode deixar de sorrir. "Como kagome é linda assim, toda sem jeito..." pensava a observando. Quando ela reparou que era observada, corou mais ainda e se virou de costas. Ele foi até ela e encostou suas costas nas dela..

- Se o kouga visse aquilo, não estaríamos ferrados... estaríamos mortos... – disse inuyasha.

-Pois é... agora vamos esquecer o que aconteceu a pouco e me ajude a preparar o almoço...– disse a garota sorrindo e indo até o armário do outro lado da cozinha, correndo corada.

"Esquecer? Como eu ou conseguir se o gosto dos seus lábios insiste em ficar na minha boca? Sem contar que esse foi o primeiro beijo com algum sentimento.. Meu primeiro beijo de verdade? Não dá para esquecer..." pensava inuyasha observando a jovem subir na cadeira para pegar os pacotes de lasanha pronta no armário.

- Vai ficar parado aí? Não sabia que você ficava imóvel depois de um simples beijinho! – disse kagome sarcástica jogando uma tábua de madeira para o jovem – Vamos! Corte esses tomates e essas cenouras! – continuou apontando para as verduras em cima da mesa.

- Primeiro, não foi um simples beijo. Segundo, eu não estou imóvel. Terceiro, você pode se arrepender de pedir a minha ajuda na cozinha...- sussurrou pegando a tábua, uma faca e as verduras.

- Para de enrolar e comece a cortar! – disse kagome rindo e abrindo duas embalagens de lasanha pronta e as colocando em suas travessas.

- Olha que folgada! Eu fico aqui com o trabalho duro e a madame só vai ter que por os pratos de massa no forno! – exclamou inuyasha indignado, terminando mais um tomate.

- Para a sua informação, o molho de cima é eu que faço! – disse séria, observando a cara surpresa do jovem – obviamente, misturando esse pó com leite quente! – completou rindo, levantando um saquinho branco.

- Que safada! – disse inuyasha rindo junto da bela.

- Não sou safada! Sou prática, isso sim! – disse colocando as duas travessas no forno e observando Sango entrar na cozinha sem jeito.

- Terminei de cortar k-chan... O que mais você quer que eu faça? – perguntou inuyasha olhando as verduras com desprezo.

- Deixa que eu as tempero... inu.. você pode ir acordar o mirok? – disse kagome.

- Claro... – murmurou saindo da cozinha lentamente.

Á saída do jovem, as duas amigas se encararam, uma séria e a outra confusa.

- Sango... esquece o que você viu hoje... nunca mais vai se repetir... aliás, você pode fazer um pouco de arroz? – disse kagome sorrindo.

- Faço sim... – disse a amiga ainda confusa.

Meia hora mais tarde, Inuyasha volta a aquele apartamento com mirok ao seu lado. A mesa do almoço já estava pronta, e as garotas já estavam sentadas nela, os esperando.

- Voltei esposa querida, voltei sango... – disse inuyasha se sentando ao lado de kagome.

- Esposa? Que história é essa? – perguntou mirok antes de beijar sua namorada.

CONTINUA...

OoOoOOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Hello girls!

Quem eu não consegui responder a review por e-mail..:

**LadyKikyou: **oiee... obrigada pelos elogios.. fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo.. espero que goste desse também! Sobre o inuyasha.. é, ele está bem diferente do tradicional, mas.. eu estou amando ele assim! Agradeço novamente os elogios... Se possível deixar seu e-mail, para no próximo capítulo eu respondê-la por lá... bjinhos!

**Natsumi Takashi: **oiss! Que bom que você gostou! Mto obrigadinha pelo elogios... e sobre sua pergunta... SIM, vai ter hentai sim! Capítulos mais para frente, mas vai ter sim! Espero que goste desse novo capítulo e continue acompanhando... bjos!

Olha.. estou quebrando recordes! Terceira vez que atualizo em menos de uma semana!

Obrigado a quem acompanha, quem curte, obrigado pelos reviews, críticas e sugestões...

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo!

Bjinho

By 88nininha88


	4. Cuida de mim?

----------CAPITULO ANTERIOR----------------------------

Meia hora mais tarde, Inuyasha volta a aquele apartamento com mirok ao seu lado. A mesa do almoço já estava pronta, e as garotas já estavam sentadas nela, os esperando.

- Voltei esposa querida, voltei sango... – disse inuyasha se sentando ao lado de kagome.

- Esposa? Que história é essa? – perguntou mirok antes de beijar sua namorada.

-------- FIM CAPITULO ANTERIOR-----------------------

- Hoje de manhã eu e o inu fomos à padaria e nos perguntaram se éramos casados... – disse kagome corada, rindo.

- Daí eu disse que ela estava grávida do nosso primeiro filho... – disse inuyasha encostando o ouvido na barriga da jovem, que corou violentamente – Olha! Ele está chutando! – disse imitando uma cara assustado, enquanto todos na mesa morriam de rir, até mesmo a bela.

- Não acredito que você falou isso, cara! – gritou mirok, roxo de tanto rir.

- Não, ele não falou isso! – disse kagome dando um tapa no braço de inuyasha, que a encarava sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Deixa o kouga saber de mais isso... – disse sango dando um olhar cúmplice para a amiga.

- Melhor não... não quero deixá-lo preocupado com bobagens.. Ele é muito ciumento... – continuou kagome.

- isso é verdade... – disse mirok colocando comida no prato.

Enquanto mirok falava sozinho, inuyasha e kagome se encararam. O jovem sabia que a bela não falava somente do comentário na padaria. Em seguida, ela desviou o olhar e serviu seu prato. Minutos mais tarde, todos terminaram seus almoços e mirok foi escolhido para lavar a louça.

- Isso não está certo! – protestou mirok.

- Eu fiz o arroz, kagome fez a lasanha e inuyasha a salada... você foi o único que não fez nada! – disse sango rindo para o namorado.

- ele fez sim! Ele comeu! – disse inuyasha se jogando no sofá da sala.

- mirok, você não tem escolha, vai lavar... – sussurrou kagome no ouvido do amigo.

- sacanagem! – gritou mirok indo até a cozinha.

Sango e kagome vão até a sala com inuyasha e ligam a tv.

# TRIM TRIMM TRIMMM # ( façam de conta que isso é o telefone $D)

- atende kagome... – disse a amiga.

- eu não.. vai você inu... – respondeu a jovem.

- eu não moro aqui, esqueceu?

- dá no mesmo! Atende sango!

- eu não... tenho certeza que é para você kagome...

- aff... que amigos preguiçosos que eu tenho... – disse a jovem se levantando e indo até o telefone.

- # kagome no telefone # oi...

- # kouga no telefone # kagome, meu amor?

- # kagome no telefone # oi kouga! – disse sorrindo, para a raiva de inuyasha ao lado.

- # kouga no telefone # que saudades de você... é tão bom te ouvir!

- # kagome no telefone # digo o mesmo...

- # kouga no telefone # bom... não deu para eu ir para kyoto... o aeroporto estava fechado...

- # kagome no telefone # que triste kouga-kun!

- # kouga no telefone # é... posso ir aí te encher o saco?

- # kagome no telefone # você não me enche o saco.. você é meu namorado, esqueceu? – disse causando mais ódio no jovem ao seu lado.

- # kouga no telefone # eu sei... parece um sonho sabia?

- # kagome no telefone # não é um sonho... é bem real... né?

- # kouga no telefone # as vezes tenho medo de me beliscar.. – disse rindo.

- # kagome no telefone # bobo...

- # kouga no telefone # nossa linda... você está de tão bom humor hoje... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- # kagome no telefone # n-n-não aconteceu nada! – gaguejou corada.

- # kouga no telefone # mas vai acontecer.. porque eu estou indo aí...

- # kagome no telefone # vou te esperar...

- # kouga no telefone # até mais querida...

Kagome desligou o telefone e foi até o sofá, se sentando no meio dos dois amigos, que a observavam confusos.

- o kouga está vindo para cá... – disse a jovem imóvel.

- que merda! Ele não desgruda de você por um só dia! – disse sango irritada.

- porra! Esse cara pensa que é seu dono ao invés de seu namorado! – disse inuyasha indignado com um olhar raivoso.

- calma gente.. não é para tanto...

- kagome! Faz semanas que você não sai com a gente, só por causa da possessão desse cara! – disse sango.

- inferno! ele não dá um minuto para você respirar sozinha! – continuou inuyasha.

- eu sei.. mas o que eu posso fazer? Ele morre de ciúme de todos os meus amigos e amigas! – tentou se explicar kagome.

- termina com ele. – disse inuyasha sério, a encarando.

Os três jovens ficaram durante alguns instantes em silêncio, tensos.

- kagome... você ama ele? Você é realmente feliz com ele? – disse sango.

- não...– disse sincera.

- então você sabe o que fazer... – continuou a amiga.

- mas ELE me ama... ele tenta me fazer feliz! – disse kagome.

- se você não ama ele, não pode continuar o namorando só por dó! – disse sango calmamente.

- eu não sei... eu gosto dele como amigo.. não quero magoá-lo...

- se você gosta dele como amigo, seja amiga dele... não continue o enganando com esse "namoro".. – continuou a amiga se levantando do sofá e se sentando na poltrona.

- eu ainda não tenho coragem de terminar com ele... – sussurrou kagome cansada.

- feh! Como é inútil...- disse inuyasha se deitando no sofá com a cabeça no colo da jovem.

A bela abaixou o rosto para brigar com o garoto pelo "elogio", mas não conseguiu ao ver aqueles olhos violetas a encarando com tanto carinho. Apenas lançou a esse um olhar reprovador e voltou a olhar a televisão, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do jovem, que acomodava melhor a cabeça em seu colo.

- Isso é bom... – sussurrou inuyasha fechando os olhos.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou kagome, voltando a encará-lo.

- Suas mãos... – murmurou abrindo um sorrindo, ainda de olhos fechados.

Kagome, aléia ao olhar de reprovação de Sango, continuou fazendo cafuné nele. Prosseguiu com o carinho por mais alguns minutos até fazê-lo adormecer profundamente. Em seguida, a amiga da bela vai até a cozinha onde mirok continuava a lavar a louça reclamando.

- sango...?

- eu mesma.. agora fale baixo... – disse ela.

- por que? – sussurrou o jovem.

- quero te perguntar uma coisa... é só eu ou você também está achando que o inuyasha está afim da kagome e ela dela...?

- eu também estou achando isso... Esses dias que eles ficaram sem se falar... Toda hora ele comentava alguma coisa dela ou xingava o kouga... Hoje eles estavam bem íntimos... – respondeu mirok se sentando.

- de manhã eu peguei eles se beijando no sofá... Ardentemente mesmo... e nesse exato momento.. o inuyasha está dormindo com a cabeça no colo da kagome... Enquanto essa está fazendo carinho nos cabelos dele... – continuou sango.

- o famoso amor à primeira vista...

- eles fazem um casal bonitinho... mas a gente está esquecendo que a kagome tem namorado... – disse a garota sentando no colo do namorado.

- esquecemos também que os dois são teimosos para aceitar que se gostam... principalmente pelo fato deles brigarem sempre...- disse mirok sorrindo e beijando o pescoço de sango.

- tenho um plano... e vou começar a colocá-lo em prática agora, antes que o kouga chegue... depois te conto, tá amor? – disse a jovem se levantando e saindo da cozinha.

- certo! Ei! Primeiro me ajuda aqui com a louça! – gritou mirok a vendo sair correndo para a sala.

Sango voltou para a sala e se sentou novamente na poltrona que estava antes de sair. Inuyasha continuava adormecido no colo da amiga, mas essa não acariciava mais o cabelo dele, apenas o encarando.

- folgado... não acha? – perguntou kagome para sango, encarando o garoto.

- Amiga, você pode falar o que for, mas eu estou achando que vocês estão se apaixonando um pelo outro... – disse sango conclusiva.

- Você está louca? – sussurrou a jovem corada.

- Primeiro aquele 'amasso' de manhã.. Até agora vocês não brigaram.. Ele ficou morrendo de ciúmes quando você falou do kouga...

- Amigos também sentem ciúmes...

- Depois ele deitou a cabeça no seu colo, do tipo " feh, por enquanto ela é só minha!'... – disse sango imitando a cara do amigo adormecido quando irritado.

- Pode ser que ele estava apenas cansado e queria descansar a cabeça em algo...

- Daí ele te olha com olhar apaixonado e você começa a fazer cafuné nele, até ele dormir... – terminou sango.

- você está vendo coisas demais! – disse kagome nervosa.

- Amiga.. é normal gostar do inuyasha... ele é bonito, simpático, sedutor, com essa pose de galã conquistador... sem contar que ele tem te tratado com carinho e tem te mostrado um mundo que você ainda não conhecia... – disse sango sorrindo.

- É.. quer dizer.. não! – gaguejou a garota corada.

# DING DONG # ( ok... vocês não vão adivinhar, mas isso é a campainha..)

- eu abro... – disse sango se levantando e indo até a porta.

Nisso, um moço alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis entra no apartamento animado.

- oi sango... onde está a kagome? - disse sorrindo e indo para a sala.

- kouga.. melhor não ir agora... – disse a garota tentando segurá-lo, mas foi tarde demais.

Kouga encarava kagome, que estava sentada no sofá admirando o rosto de inuyasha adormecido em seu colo.

- kagome..? – disse o garoto de olhos claros indignado.

- kouga-kun! Você por aqui? – gritou kagome acordando inuyasha.

O jovem, despertando, olha a seu redor e vê muito mais do que esperava. Kagome, assustada, encarando kouga, desolado e com um olhar mortífero para ele. Sem contar sango, que não sabia se ria ou chorava, e mirok, que observava tudo escondido atrás da porta da cozinha. Inuyasha apenas sorriu maliciosamente para kagome, a fazendo corar.

- bom dia kagome... Por que me acordou? Estava tão bom aqui... – disse voltando a se aconchegar no colo desta, pegando sua mão e brincando com ela como sempre fazia, a deixando assustada com o olhar mais raivoso que kouga dava a cada segundo.

- inuyasha... o kouga... – disse tentando se livrar das mãos dele que insistiam em segurar as suas.

- ah sim... oi querido amigo kouga, inspiração das minhas poesias... – disse inuyasha saindo de cima das pernas da jovem corada e se sentando ao lado dela, estendendo a mão para kouga que a ignorou.

- kagome, o que ele fazia deitado no sofá no seu colo? – disse frio, a encarando.

- ele estava descansando... inuyasha tem estado cansado por causa da tensão das provas! – disse a garota dando um olhar ameaçador para o próprio.

- Tenho certeza que ele não estava cansado bosta nenhuma! Era uma desculpa para ficar com você! – gritou kouga.

- KOUGA-KUN! Não acredito que você está desconfiando dele! O inu.. é meu amigo! Eu gosto muito dele e não podia abandoná-lo sozinho! Fiquei realmente magoada com a sua desconfiança kouga... nunca esperei isso de você! Que ciúmes idiota! – disse fingindo uma cara magoada e encarando inuyasha que abaixou a cabeça dando um discreto sorriso.

- calma kagome... um dia quem sabe ele vai entender a forte relação que a gente tem... Ele tem ciúmes de carinhos de amigos porque na verdade ele nunca teve um que tratasse ele bem! Calma kagome... – disse inuyasha abraçando a jovem, que fingia chorar, fazendo falsos soluços.

- me desculpe kagome pelos ciúmes.. mais você sabe que eu sou assim.. e você sabe também que eu não gosto desse cara! – respondeu kouga.

- tudo bem... eu entendo... mas que isso não se repita mais... – continuou kagome, ainda abraçado no jovem de olhos violetas. A jovem levantou um pouco a cabeça, a encaixando na curva do pescoço deste. Só agora reparara em como ele era cheiroso. Era um perfume simples, mas delicioso.Ela ficou se embriagando com aquele cheiro, sem perceber que o garoto fazia a mesma coisa.

- COF COFF – tossiu sango, encarando kagome, até que essa se tocou e se separou do abraço de inuyasha.

- Com tosse amiga? Venha... vou lhe dar um remédio... – disse se levantando do sofá corada e carregando a colega para a cozinha.

Ao chegarem no lugar afastado, sango começou a dar risada.

- você não tem jeito mesmo... nem você nem inuyasha... vocês se merecem! – disse a garota de olhos chocolate.

- muito engraçado... mas agora assuma.. eu sou uma ótima atriz... fala aí... – disse kagome.

- é sim... se eu não te conhecesse, diria que tudo aquilo que você e ele fizeram era verdade... aliás... que abraçinho demorado...! Achei que o kouga ia intervir...

- nem foi demorado... eu só... – gaguejou a garota.

- sei.. não precisa me dizer... já disse que é normal gostar dele!

- eu não gosto dele! – disse num tom fraco.

#CRASH POFT BANF#

- o que.. é isso? – disse kagome correndo para a sala, com sango atrás dela.

Ao chegarem na sala, vêem kouga com vasos na mão, e inuyasha segurando quadros, com o sofá derrubado e um copo quebrado no chão.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – grita Sango.

-- inicio flashback de segundos atrás-----

À saída das duas garotas, kouga passou a encarar inuyasha, que fazia o mesmo.

- eu ainda não acreditei em você... – disse o garoto de olhos claros.

- problema é seu... eu estou muito bem com a minha gostosa 'amizade' com kagome...literalmente... – respondeu inuyasha com um olhar malicioso, dando ênfase na palavra 'amizade'.

- cala a boca, idiota... – sussurrou kouga com raiva.

- vem calar se conseguir... – disse o jovem sorrindo.

- será um prazer! – disse derrubando o sofá.

- digo o mesmo... – sussurrou derrubando a escrivaninha e quebrando um copo.

-- fim do flashback -----

- Parem esses dois! Por favor! Eles vão destruir o prédio! – gritou mirok saindo de trás da porta.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou kagome se colocando no meio deles.

- ele me provocou, e agora vai ter o que merece! – gritou kouga raivoso.

- eu te mato só com a mão esquerda, seu fedido! – gritou o outro jovem, tirando kagome da frente.

- RETARDADO!

-IMBECIL!

-BESTA!

-FROUXO!

-TRAIDOR!

-PERDEDOR!

-VAGABUNDO!

-CRETINO! POR QUE NÃO TENTA ME MACHUCAR! – gritou inuyasha.

- É O QUE EU VOU FAZER! – disse tacando um vaso em inuyasha que se jogou para o lado, machucando o joelho.

- MALDIÇÃO! VÁ PRO INFERNO! – gritou jogando um quadro na barriga de kouga, o acertando em cheio.

Kagome olhava abismada a cena. Seu namorado e seu 'amigo' brigando por provável causa dela, quebrando seu apartamento.

- PAREM COM ISSO, CRIANÇAS! – berrou a garota se colocando entre eles, na exata hora em que kouga atirou dois vasos ao mesmo tempo, com toda sua força.

Kagome viu os vasos se aproximando do seu rosto e fechou os olhos esperando pelo choque. Mas em vez disso, foi empurrada para trás, por dois braços fortes. Antes de cair, pode ver o olhar de horror de kouga do outro lado da sala.

#CRASH#

Kagome abriu os olhos e se viu deitada no chão, com inuyasha em cima dela. Também pode ver a mancha de sangue no ombro do 'amigo".Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou ternamente.

- k-chan... você está bem? – sussurrou ele fraco.

- seu inconseqüente.. irresponsável! Por que fez isso seu idiota! – disse se sentando.

Kagome em seguida o colocou no seu colo, com ele segurando o braço e gemendo de dor.

- obrigada pelo agradecimento... realmente, não precisava... – murmurou sorrindo.

- fica quietinho... tá? Eu já volto... – disse se levantando e o deixando deitado no chão.

A garota foi até onde está sango, mirok e kouga, e parou em frente desse ultimo, o encarando com decepção.

- kouga.. está tudo acabado entre a gente... me desculpe, mas desde o início, eu nunca te amei... e seu jeito criança, possessiva e irracional não melhorou as coisas... se quiser podemos ser amigos ainda...- disse ela.

- eu sempre soube que você nunca me amava... mas também nunca pensei que você fosse me trocar por esse... – sorriu triste apontando para inuyasha com a cabeça.

- eu não te troquei por ele kouga... inuyasha é um amigo... se quiser ficar, sango e mirok podem cuidar do seu ferimento...

- certo... – disse se sentando no sofá.

- bom, eu vou levar o inuyasha pro apartamento dele e fazer os curativos dele lá... é meio perigoso deixar vocês dois juntos... – disse se virando e voltando até onde tinha deixando inuyasha.

- achei que tinha me esquecido aqui... – sussurrou ele ao vê-la se ajoelhar do seu lado.

- não esqueci... agora apóie-se em mim.. vamos para o seu apartamento.. vou cuidar de você lá... – disse colocando o braço não machucado dele no seu ombro e se levantando.

- isso dói! – gritou ao atravessar a porta de entrada do apartamento dela.

- estamos chegando... – disse pegando a chave do apartamento dele e abrindo a porta. – onde é o seu quarto, inu?

- esse ali à esquerda...

- certo... vamos... – disse o levando até o quarto.

Ao entrarem, kagome realmente não identificou o lugar com o dono. Tinha tons avermelhados nas paredes, um lustre antigo e uma enorme cama de madeira maciça, com um colchão grosso. Ao lado um armário e uma escrivaninha, também de madeira. Em cima dela tinha um computador, um dos seus rádios, alguns cds empilhados, um fone de ouvido, e uma palheta vermelha, aquela que ela havia dado a ele no dia em que se conheceram. Ao lado tinha um violão encostado, muito bonito. "Ele realmente guardou a palheta que eu lhe dei? Inu..."

- que quarto... romântico..? –disse a garota abobalhada.

- eu gosto de tonalidades vermelhas e mobílias rústicas...- sussurrou, sentando-se na cama – achou ele romântico?

- sim.. perfeito para... um casal... – disse corada.

- sei... – disse sorrindo.

- bom, chega de falar do seu quarto... tire essa camisa que eu vou buscar medicamentos ali na sango... – disse saindo do lugar, o deixando sozinho.

Minutos mais tarde kagome volta a aquele quarto, e encontra o jovem ainda com aquela camisa.

- eu não disse para você tirar! – disse se aproximando dele.

- eu não consigo tirá-la com esse braço... – disse cínico olhando para o braço machucado.

- ah sim.. desculpe... deixa que eu te ajudo... – disse corada, ficando na frente de inuyasha sentado.

Com certo receio, ela se aproximou mais e pegou a barra da camisa. Foi a subindo lentamente, e com certa ajuda do jovem, conseguiu tirá-la dele. Jogou ela no chão, num canto do quarto. Ao olhar para baixo, teve uma certa surpresa. O corpo do jovem era mais perfeito do que ela imaginava, a fazendo encarar aquele peito e abdomem, sem conseguir desviar o olhar com alguns instantes. O garoto percebeu e sorriu.

- Meus ferimentos são das costas e no braço direito... – disse sorrindo discretamente.

- Sim, eu sou... não, quer dizer... certo! – disse saindo de frente dele – Inu, senta no meio da cama.. eu já volto... vou usar um pouco sua cozinha... – completou saindo do quarto novamente.

Minutos depois kagome volta ao quarto com uma bacia de água morna e com uma esponja fofinha. Sorriu ao ver inuyasha onde ela o mandou ficar e foi até as costas dele.

- o que vai fazer..? – perguntou ele.

- vou limpar os ferimentos antes de fazer o curativo... – disse se ajoelhando atrás dele.

Em seguida, mergulhou a esponja na água quente e passou nas costas dele, onde ainda havia sangue escorrendo. Continuou fazendo isso até o estacar o sangramento e limpar a área, o que demorou grande tempo, já que fora o lugar onde o maior vaso acertou em cheio.

- só falta o braço... – disse corada indo para a frente de inuyasha.

- certo... – sussurrou sorrindo.

Ela terminou o braço mais rápido, já que não agüentava ficar muito tempo em frente daquele pedaço de mau caminho.

- acabou? – perguntou ele vendo a pressa dela.

- sim... agora vem uma das partes mais doloridas... – respondeu ela corada, colocando a bacia e a esponja de lado.

- qual?

- retirar os cacos... – disse pegando uma pinça.

- NÃO! NÃO ME IMPORTO DE FICAR COM CACOS NO CORPO! – ele disse desesperado.

- fica quieto... vou fazer de tudo para não doer... – respondeu terna.

- eu...já tentei antes... isso dói! – respondeu inuyasha indignado.

- confie em mim... vou fazer o possível, tá? – ela perguntou se aproximando mais.

- eu confio em você... – respondeu, fechando os olhos.

Assim, kagome começou tirando os cacos das costas, onde havia mais. Antes de tirá-los, ela esticava a pele e só relava nele quando tinha certeza que não ia doer muito. Pouco a pouco inuyasha se acalmou, quase sem sentir dor alguma. Com a colaboração deste, o trabalho acabou rápido, nas costas e no braço direito.

- Viu? Nem doeu muito...- disse kagome se levantando e pegando sua maleta de medicamentos – Você está vivo ainda? – perguntou voltando à cama, mais especificadamente, às costas desse.

- Nem doeu... obrigada k-chan... – sorriu graciosamente.

- Obrigada pelo que? – continuou abrindo a maleta e separando anti-séptico, gases e uma faixa larga.

- Por estar cuidando de mim, sua baka.. – respondeu divertido.

- Minha obrigação.. por minha culpa você se machucou... Agora fique quietinho... eu vou passar o anti-séptico, e isso vai arder... não se preocupe.. vou assoprar e isso vai melhorar, mais ainda sim você vai sentir dor... – disse kagome alisando as costas dele, que se arrepiou.

- Não é sua obrigação cuidar de mim... E eu estou preparado... eu confio em você... – respondeu inuyasha.

Kagome sorriu e aplicou o remédio, assoprando carinhosamente em seguida. O jovem suspirou de dor, mas logo parou. Ela colocou gases em cima de toda a extensão do ferimento e começou a enfaixar o tronco dele.

- precisa enfaixar tudo? – ele perguntou – Vou ficar uma múmia!

- para ficar firme e não ficar mexendo.. Se mexer, isso irá doer... e só vou enfaixar do peito até a cintura...

- certo...

Assim, ela logo terminou de tratar os ferimentos das costas, e se sentou novamente em frente do colegial.

- Agora é o mesmo procedimento.. vai doer do mesmo jeito... – disse separando mais gases, faixas e o anti-séptico.

- pelo menos agora eu tenho alguma coisa para me distrair... – sussurrou inuyasha colocando a mão esquerda no rosto da garota, que corou.

- muito engraçadinho... Mesmo machucado você tem um ótimo humor! – disse espirrando o remédio, o fazendo soltar seu rosto e fazer uma expressão de dor.

- prontinho... agora tenta não se mexer muito... e dobre o braço... – disse colocando gases em cima do ferimentos e o enfaixando rapidamente.

Kagome enfaixou a parte de cima do braço, o suficiente para não aparecer sobre a camisa e cobrir toda a extensão do ferimento.

- Agora você evita mexer muito esse braço... só o use em caso de emergência e... – murmurou quando foi impedida de continuar falando.

Sim. Inuyasha colou seus lábios nos do dela, a calando. Com a mão esquerda, a trouxe mais para si, a abraçando pela cintura. Essa, abriu os lábios, o deixando explorar sua boca. Diferente do beijo da manhã, esse não foi selvagem nem rápido. Foi simplesmente lento, doce, terno e aconchegante. Se beijaram sem pressa, sem medo, mas muito mais intenso e com muito mais sentimento que o beijo da manhã. Não demonstrava somente desejo, mais sim carinho, paixão. Aquele quarto em tonalidades vermelhas,os objetos rústicos, tudo deixava o clima mais sensual. Kagome colocou cada braço de um lado do pescoço de inuyasha, mas em vez de abraçá-lo, segurou seu rosto com ternura e o afastou do rosto dela. Ele a olhou confuso, mas essa apenas sorriu.

- apóie seu braço aqui... vou fazer alguma coisa para você comer... já está quase de noite... – disse saindo de cima da cama.

- kagome... espera! – gritou antes que ela saísse do quarto.

- sim..? – disse parada na porta, se virando para encará-lo.

- por que você... parou? – perguntou corado.

- porque hoje estou aqui para cuidar de você.. e não me divertir com você.. Afinal, toda essa atmosfera envolvente desse quarto, me faria sair fora de mim...Sem contar que terminei meu namoro hoje...

- você... terminou com o kouga? – perguntou surpreso, depois sorrindo.

- sim... aquela hora que te deixei no chão da sala, machucado... foi para terminar com ele de uma vez... Afinal... eu e ele não tínhamos futuros juntos... – disse também sorrindo, saindo do quarto.

Com a saída da jovem, inuyasha começou a rir e acabou se jogou na cama de costas. "Ela está livre, solteirérrima... Até que esses ferimentos serviram para alguma coisa... ELA SE SEPAROU DO KOUGA! Ela cuidou de mim... Ela correspondeu meu beijo... Ela.. é... demais..." – pensava, ainda rindo.

Na cozinha, enquanto esquentava água para preparar uma sopa, kagome também estava perdida em seus pensamentos. " O inuyasha... ele se jogou na minha frente... para os vasos não me machucarem... será que isso quer dizer que ele.. gosta de mim? Por que eu queria tanto cuidar dele? Por que ele me beijou agora pouco no quarto? Foi um beijo tão... diferente do da manhã... ele foi tão carinhoso...".

Minutos mais tarde kagome aparece no quarto dele com uma bandeja.

- sentiu minha falta...? – disse ela se aproximando da cama.

- muito... – sorriu, ainda deitado.

- senta direito... fiz uma sopa de legumes deliciosa para você...

- sim k-chan.. mas não podia ser uma pizza em vez de sopa? – ele disse cínico, se sentando e se encostando na cabeceira da cama.

- Isso vai fazer bem para você... legumes tem proteínas e nutrientes que vão ajudar seu corpo se recuperar mais rápido... – disse entregando a badeja a ele e indo até a porta.

- Ei! Aonde você vai! – ele gritou.

- Embora, oras!

- Mas... você não vai ficar nem mais um pouco? – sussurrou rebaixado.

- Não...

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, desanimado.

- entendo... – ele sussurrou.

- É brincadeira, bobinho... vou tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, comer algo e já volto para cuidar de você... – disse vendo os olhinhos do 'amigo' brilharem.

- Vai.. dormir aqui? – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim... Se estou certa, você vai ter febre de novo... até seu corpo se recuperar dos ferimentos, ele vai estar meio...desequilibrado... – disse o olhando com reprovação.

- pare de arrumar desculpas lindinha! Eu sei que você não resiste mais a mim... – disse inuyasha passando a mão nos cabelos.

- convencido... volto mais tarde... sabe como é...'não resisto mais a você' – disse sarcástica, saindo do quarto.

Instantes depois a garota chega no outro apartamento, surpreendendo sango e mirok, que se beijavam carinhosamente na sala.

- oi gente... – disse kagome.

- oi kagome-chan... – disse sango, se separando do namorado.

- e aí... como foi com inuyasha? – perguntou mirok.

- Ele está melhor, mais se machucou bastante, e é muito chorão para passar o remédio... – disse sorrindo – E com o kouga?

- Ele não estava tão grave.. sango fez um curativo e ele já saiu daqui bem...

- Bom, agora vou tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e comer algo...

- Depois vai voltar para lá né? – perguntou sango.

- Sim... – respondeu corada, comento uma maçã.

- Está preocupada com ele, certo? – continuou a amiga.

- Sim, afinal ele se machucou por minha culpa...

- Vai dormir lá? – interrompeu mirok.

- Eu estava pensando nisso...

- Se quiser, eu deixo você dormir no meu quarto... já que vou aproveitar hoje e dormir com a minha namorada linda... – continuou o jovem.

- Não preciso do seu quarto! Eu coloco um colchão no chão do quarto dele e durmo lá mesmo!

- tem certeza?

- Claro que sim! Sem contar que eu acho que ele vai fazer febre de noite... – disse kagome indo para seu quarto.

Meia hora mais tarde, a jovem sai do quarto pronta, com um roupão enorme e cabelos molhados nos ombros e encontra os amigos novamente se beijando no sofá.

- Mirok! Não vou interromper muito, mas me ajuda a levar o colchão até o quarto do seu amigo? E sango, você já sabe o que fazer... Não quero te ver de barrigão tão cedo... – disse ela rindo e pegando algumas barras de chocolate, as colocando no bolso do roupão.

- ok... já volto sangozinha...– disse ele dando um beijo na namorada.

- te espero, mi-kun... – sorriu sango.

- bom mesmo! - disse o garoto sorrindo e fechando a porta.

Mirok pega o colchão da amiga e o leva até a porta de inuyasha.

- Ajuda a levar até lá dentro! – disse a garota.

- Se eu entrar aí, ele me mata... Ele já me ameaçou de morte e tudo mais quando eu disse que ia entrar escondido... – disse mirok suspirando – Boa noite kagome.. avisa para o inuyasha não entrar no seu apartamento sem bater...quero evitar uma situação desagradável... – disse indo para a porta de entrada.

A jovem abre a porta e logo encontra os olhos enfurecidos de inuyasha.

- VOCÊ SABE QUE HORAS SÃO? – gritou ele.

- Quê? – sussurrou ela assustada.

- Você me deixou esperando por quase UMA HORA! – continuou gritando indignado.

- Desculpa inu.. Sentiu muitas saudades de mim? – sorriu kagome cínica, ajeitando seu colchão no chão e fechando a porta.

- E se senti? Algum problema...? – disse sarcástico.

- Nenhum... – disse ela se aproximando de inuyasha e colocando a mão na testa dele.

- O que você está...? – sussurrou ele corando.

- Você ainda não está com febre... – disse ela tirando a mão da testa do jovem – Mas tome esse remédio... – disse lhe dando um comprimido e lhe entregando um copo de água.

- certo... – disse fechando a cara e tomando o remédio – Obrigado...

- Me perdoa...? – disse kagome se sentando ao lado esquerdo de inuyasha.

- Pelo quê? – disse se virando para encará-la.

- Por você estar assim, né? – disse cínica.

- Idiota... Se eu estou assim, foi por que eu quis... Eu sabia que ia me machucar quando me coloquei na sua frente... Sem contar que você não me pediu para fazer isso... Então, você não tem que pedir perdão! – disse revoltado.

- Por que você... fez aquilo? – perguntou corada.

- Acho que foi porque eu adoro levar vaso nas costas... – disse sarcástico.

- É sério! Me responde!

- Sei lá porque fiz aquilo! Na hora eu só quis te proteger... E quando vi, já estava na sua frente...

- Inu... o kouga nunca teria feito isso por mim, né? – disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

- Talvez... Mas é melhor você esquecê-lo, não acha?- sussurrou colocando o braço esquerdo atrás do ombro da garota, a trazendo para si.

- Sim... agora vou apenas me empenhar em arrumar um emprego... – disse kagome.

- Emprego..? Para quê? você está no terceiro ano ainda! – disse ele.

- Eu sim! Mas, eu quero começar a trabalhar... Ter minha independência financeira... Não depender da gorda mesada do meu pai... Minha mãe sempre me incentivou a isso...

-Ainda está cedo... muito cedo para trabalhar... Quando eu achar que você pode fazer isso, eu mesmo lhe arrumo um emprego... – disse ele no ouvido dela.

- como assim..?

- meu irmão é dono de uma empresa de propagandas... Ele sempre está precisando de secretárias e assistentes... Posso conseguir alguma coisa para você, mas não agora... Ano que vem talvez... você é muito nova para trabalhar, e isso iria te tirar todo o tempo livre! Sua mãe não iria querer isso para você... Nenhuma mãe quer tirar a juventude da filha...

- verdade...

- meu irmão... ele está vindo para cá essa semana – inuyasha disse num tom meio nervoso.

- isso é ruim?

- Ele vai ficar aqui no apartamento.. deve estar chegando amanhã ou depois de amanhã... Daí eu já lhe apresento para ele...

- como você quiser...!

- Mas você não vai trabalhar ainda, entendeu?

- sim... entendido capitão! Mas por que toda essa preocupação com meu horário livre? – perguntou kagome sorrindo.

- Se você trabalhar, não vai ter tempo de sair comigo a tarde... e a noite vai estar cansada para jantar comigo ou para irmos dançar...- disse inuyasha cínico.

- engraçadinho...- respondeu sarcástica.

- Mamãe sempre dizia isso... – continuou o jovem convencido.

- Ai como você é arrogante! – disse divertida.

Inuyasha a puxou mais para si, a fazendo encostar a cabeça em seu ombro não machucado, a enlaçando pela cintura.

- Ei k-chan...Você é a primeira pessoa que eu deixei entrar no meu quarto... – disse ele sério.

- Que honra... – disse kagome rindo.

- É sério, sua boba!

- Eu sei.. mirok me contou que você ameaçou ele de morte caso ele entrasse aqui... – disse ela o olhando com desaprovação – Mas por que você não deixa as pessoas entrarem..?

- meu quarto é minha privacidade... onde eu fico quando quero pensar ou me encontrar... – disse inuyasha sorrindo – Por isso fiz questão de trazer toda a mobília do meu antigo apartamento...e eu mesmo o mandei pintar dessas cores.. como era no outro...

- ainda não entendi por que ninguém pode entrar aqui... – disse ela pensativa.

- esse quarto possui a minha energia... quando outra pessoa entra aqui, as energias se misturam, se desequilibram... e deixam o ambiente desconfortável para mim... – disse o jovem conclusivo.

- mas... então eu não devia estar aqui... já que devo estar deixando o quarto desequilibrado..., certo? – disse a garota.

- Não! Sua energia me faz bem... assim como sua presença... – continuou inuyasha sorrindo, a fazendo corar.

- Você não se importa que eu durma no seu quarto, no colchão? – disse a jovem ainda meio confusa.

- Claro que não, baka!

- Então... tudo bem! Inu... você pode me emprestar uma camiseta bem grande para que eu possa usar de camisola? – perguntou kagome.

- Posso sim... mas você não trouxe uma?

- Eu vim com uma...- disse olhando para debaixo do roupão.

- Então por que você quer outra? – disse ele desconfiado.

- Ai.. é que a sango esqueceu de buscar as roupas na lavanderia.. e essa era a única roupa de dormir que eu tinha...

- E o que tem de errado com ela? – disse curioso.

- oras! Eu acho que não vai dar muito certo...

- não deve ser tão ruim! Deixe me ver... – disse ele.

- certo...– disse indo até perto do seu colchão no chão. – Você verá então, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei...

Kagome continuou parada no meio do quarto, encarando o jovem confuso. Ela desamarrou o laço do roupão, e o tirou devagar. Ela vestia um camisola verde. Na parte de cima, era de seda brilhante com um super decote em 'v' e um laçinho no meio. Do busto para baixo, ela era de tecido quase transparente, indo até o meio da coxa, o que deixava praticamente à mostra a langerie dela, que era minúscula e também verde, bordada. Para completar o visual arrebatador, tinha seus longos cabelos negros ainda úmidos jogados nas costas e nos ombros, realçando suas curvas. Inuyasha, pobre mortal que era, ficou sem reação. Nunca pensara ver uma pessoa tão desejável como a garota estava no momento.

- Entendeu por que eu queria uma camiseta...? – disse kagome sarcástica e corada, ao ver que o jovem não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

A jovem se aproximou mais de inuyasha, que continuava paralisado, devorando cada centímetro do corpo da bela com o olhar.

- inu...? – sussurrou ficando em frente da cama.

- eu não vou conseguir dormir com você no meu quarto assim... – sussurrou inuyasha com a voz rouca, tentando encarar apenas os olhos da garota, inutilmente.

- Eu sabia... Onde tem camisetas..? – disse sorrindo e dando as costas para ele.

- Primeira gaveta à sua esquerda...

- obrigada!– disse abrindo o lugar indicado e pegando a maior camisa que achou.

A bela foi correndo até o banheiro e trocou de roupa. Secou um pouco mais seu cabelo com a toalha e jogou sua camisola na cesta de roupas sujas.

- pego você amanhã... – sussurrou saindo do toalete e entrando no quarto.

Ao passar por aquela porta, a primeira coisa que encontrou foram os olhos violetas a seguindo.

- kagome... me perdoe se eu te constrangi, mas estava fora do meu controle... eu não consegui para de olhar, realmente.. – disse o jovem sentado no canto direito da cama.

- Não se preocupe... o Hojo teve a mesma reação... – disse ela.

- QUE? – perguntou ele desorientado.

- O Hojo é um ex-namorado... fiquei com ele por quase dois anos!– disse surpresa.

- Você já dormiu com o Hojo? – continuou inuyasha indignado. A sua garota já tinha dormido com outros, já tinha provocado outros. Aqueles ciúmes lhe corroíam por dentro. Isso não lhe parecia justo.

- Já disse! Ele era meu namorado! – sussurrou envergonhada.

- Kagome! Aquele cara é ridículo! Ele é... Estúpido! – disse revoltado.

- CHEGA! Inu.. que ataque é esse! Eu nunca falei das garotas que você fica, deita e rola, então você não tem o direito de falar assim!- disse decepcionada, se sentando ao lado esquerdo dele.

- k-chan...me desculpe.. mas que o Hojo é ridículo, ah, isso ele é! – disse inuyasha virando a cara.

- pode até ser... mas o hojo-kun beija muito bem... – disse kagome provocando o jovem.

- pois o meu beijo é sem igual...– gritou o jovem nervoso, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Nada a ver! O do hojo é melhor do que o seu! – disse ela fingindo uma cara séria.

- QUE? – gritou.

- É brincadeira! O seu beijo é muito mais gostoso! – disse kagome se matando de rir.

- Kagome! Eu não gostei da brincadeira! Você quase me matou de susto! – disse inuyasha tirando a mão da cintura da bela e colocando no coração.

- Você é bobo... e muito orgulhoso! – disse a garota rindo e tentando sair da cama, quando um braço forte a segurou pela mão.

- Onde você vai? – sussurrou o jovem a encarando com seus profundos olhos violetas.

- dormir...?

- Dorme aqui.. essa cama é grande o bastante para nós dois, não acha? – disse inuyasha apontando com a cabeça para seu lado esquerdo.

- Acho que é melhor não...- respondeu ela corada.

- Não se preocupe.. não vou atacá-la durante a noite.. Eu prometo! – disse o jovem se deitando.

- Certo.. Mas você prometeu, viu? – disse se deitando ao lado dele.

Inuyasha esperou até kagome se acomodar no travesseiro e se virou para ela.

- K-chan...

- Sim? – sussurrou ela, se virando para encará-lo.

- Eu estava pensando... que podia te provar de uma vez por todas que o meu beijo é o melhor... – murmurou carinhosamente, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Melhor não.. – respondeu ela, se virando de costas para ele.

- Por que..? – insistiu inuyasha surpreso.

- Podemos não saber a hora de parar... – disse kagome.

- Eu não me importo... – sussurrou ao ouvido da jovem, seguido de uma leve mordiscada, que a fez se arrepiar.

- Mas eu me importo... e muito... – concluiu a jovem.

- Tudo bem então... Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para ficar com você... – disse inuyasha convencido, a abraçando pelas costas e apoiando a cabeça na dela.

- Agradeço pela compreensão.. Boa noite inu... – murmurou a garota cínica, fechando os olhos.

- Durma com os anjinhos, lindinha...

Assim os jovens dormiram. Na manhã seguinte, outro casal foi primeiro ao acordar.

- Bom dia sangozinha... – disse mirok dando um beijo na testa da namorada.

- Oi mi-kun... – sussurrou sango se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Se arrume rápido! Quero acordar os pombinhos no outro apartamento.. mesmo que isso signifique risco de vida para mim...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a garota.

- Sango amada.. mesmo sendo a kagome, nenhuma garota que cai na lábia dele sai sem ter dormido com ele... – disse mirok, se vestindo rapidamente.

- Duvido! – disse pegando suas roupas e as vestindo.

- Vamos APOSTAR?

- sim!

- agora rápido!– disse ajudando a namorada a se arrumar.

Mais alguns minutos, e o casal estava pronto. Pegaram uma máquina fotográfica e se dirigiram até o outro apartamento. Logo chegaram, mas pararam em frente da porta do quarto do garoto.

- Vamos... – disse sango abrindo a porta cuidadosamente, entrando e deixando o namorado entrar, fechando a porta em seguida.

CONTINUA...

OoOoOOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Hello!

Capítulo grandinho esse, né? Espero que tenham gostado!

Quem imaginou que já ia ter hentai me desculpe, mas ainda não é a hora certa...

Reviews não respondidas por email:

**Srta Shippou chan: **muito obrigada pelo elogio! Eu adoraria postar todo dia e tem sido isso que estou fazendo! Bjinhos!

**Karol :** oie! Estou bem sim e você? Mtoo obrigada pelos elogios.. faz um bem danado pro ego de quem escreve! Espero que continue acompanhando e curtindo!

**Lady Kikyou :** oiee! Que bom que amou o capitulo! Fico lisonjeada pelos seus elogios..! Sim, a kikyou e o sesshoumaru vão aparecer em breve! Espero que goste desse novo capítulo.. está mais grandinho mas é para não perder o ritmo! Bjinho!

**Nati: **eh sim! #-# inu é o melhor! Que bom que está gostando! Bjinhos!

**Paty: **ois! É .. a fic é inu/kag sim! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! To ficando mau acostumada! Huahuahua... espero que goste deste novo capítulo! Bjos!


	5. Na casa dos espelhos

---------------------CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR----------------------------------------

Mais alguns minutos, e o casal estava pronto. Pegaram uma máquina fotográfica e se dirigiram até o outro apartamento. Logo chegaram, mas pararam em frente da porta do quarto do garoto.

- Vamos... – disse sango abrindo a porta cuidadosamente, entrando e deixando o namorado entrar, fechando a porta em seguida.

-----------------FIM DO CAPITULO ANTERIOR----------------------------------

O quarto ainda estava escuro, por ser mais ou menos seis e meia da manhã. Acenderam a luz e sango e mirok quase cairam desmaiados ao ver todo o cenário.

- era por isso que ele não deixava eu entrar aqui... esse quarto parece... um quarto de um cara sensível, romântico, sei lá... – sussurrou baixo mirok para a namorada.

- ei! Para de olhar o quarto e olha para lá! – disse sango, virando a cabeça dele para a cama.

Kagome, com uma camiseta de inuyasha, deitada nos braços dele, com o rosto ao lado do rosto dele, e os braços no pescoço. Ele, sem camisa, a abraçava pela cintura, dormindo com um sorriso nos lábios.

- eu ganhei a aposta!– disse mirok, derrubando um porta retratos no chão, fazendo um grande barulho.

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente, e sem perceber a presença dos amigos, voltou a se aconchegar no braço do garoto ao seu lado. Ele, também não reparando na presença dos outros, a abraçou forte e encostou o nariz no pescoço dela.

- kagome... Bom dia linda... Dormiu bem? – murmurou enlaçando as pernas nas dela e beijando-lhe o pescoço, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- bom dia... dormi bem sim... e como você está se sentindo...? O braço está melhor..? – disse ela abrindo os olhos e dando de cara com os sorrisos maliciosos de sango e mirok – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – gritou se sentando e assustando o jovem que estava deitado ao seu lado, que logo reparou o que acontecia.

- dar-lhe inuyasha... para quem está acostumado a te ver com putas, minha amiga é uma surpresa... não sabia que até ela tinha esse lado vadia...– disse mirok sem perceber o que falara – Mas então quer dizer que a kagome foi a primeira garota a estrear seu quarto? Alias... – virou se para a jovem corada – Nunca esperei isso de você amiga... Principalmente depois de apenas um dia de término de namoro! Mas como eu sempre disse... depois de cair na lábia desse garanhão, nenhuma garota sai antes dele prová-la...

- CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA! – gritou inuyasha nervoso –VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO IMBECIL! PRIMEIRO POR ENTRAR NO MEU QUARTO, E SEGUNDO PELO QUE DISSE PARA A KAGOME! – continuou com fúria e com os olhos guspindo fogo.

Nisso mirok percebe o que disse e se toca que humilhou a amiga. O jovem vira-se para encará-la, e viu que esta o olhava com desprezo e decepção. Ao virar-se novamente, encontra os olhos surpresos e magoados de sua namorada.

- Me desculpe gente, eu me empolguei com a aposta e... – disse ele tentando se explicar, ao ser novamente interrompido por inuyasha.

- Não. – disse ríspido – Eu e a kagome não tivemos nada. – continuou firme – Só dormimos na mesma cama porque EU insisti.

Sango e mirok fizeram uma expressão surpresa pela informação e se encararam rapidamente.

- Você devia perguntar antes de tirar suas próprias conclusões, mirok. – disse inuyasha frio encarando o outro rapaz – Vem kagome... Vamos até seu apartamento trocar de roupa para o colégio... – sussurrou ele, puxando a garota pela mão.

O jovem foi até o armário, pegou algumas roupas, um tênis e seguiu kagome até o outro apartamento.

- Mirok, retardado! Você faz tudo errado! Você xingou a nossa amiga! – gritou sango batendo no namorado.

- Foi sem.. querer... – murmurou ainda chocado.

No outro apartamento, kagome foi até o seu quarto e se encostou na porta. Inuyasha foi atrás dela, ficou na frente da garota e a encarou.

- Me perdoa... Isso aconteceu por minha culpa... Devia ter trancado o quarto...- disse ele sem jeito.

Ela apenas se inclinou e o abraçou, séria.

- Obrigado por me tirar de lá... você tem sido legal comigo... – disse kagome enquanto ele correspondeu o abraço forte.

- Não faço isso á toa... você sabe que não é uma simples amiga para mim... – disse ele, a fazendo trocar a expressão triste por uma de surpresa.

- inu... – sussurrou confusa ao se soltar dos braços dele.

Inuyasha a encarou sorrindo e piscou para ela.

- Onde posso tomar um banho...? – disse mostrando suas roupas.

- No quarto de hóspedes tem um banheiro bom... – disse a garota retribuindo o sorriso.

- certo...

Os dois se separaram, e vinte minutos mais tarde, kagome sai do banho já vestida, e encontra inuyasha na cozinha, arrumando a mesa do café-da-manhã. Kagome estava com uma saia de pregas azul clara, a baby look do colégio, os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, e uma maquiagem leve. Inuyasha estava com uma calça jeans largada e escura, e a camisa do colégio com os botões abertos.

- Uma mesa completa, com tudo que compramos ontem! – disse ele orgulhoso, mostrando a mesa. – Alias... – completou a encarando docemente.- Você está linda como sempre...

- Obrigada! Como foi tomar banho com o braço e cintura enfaixadas? – disse vendo que ele continuava com as faixas.

- Digamos que foi um banho incompleto... – disse ele rindo.

- A tarde eu tiro as faixas, deixo você tomar outro banho, e coloco remédio em você de novo, com novas faixas... – disse ela sorrindo.

- Eu ficaria muito agradecido! Er... Kagome! Você... pode me ajudar? – disse ele sem graça.

- claro... no quê? – disse ela se aproximando curiosa.

- os botões... eu não consegui fechá-los somente com um braço... – sussurrou ele encarando a própria camisa aberta.

- será um prazer te ajudar nessa árdua tarefa... – sussurrou abotoando a camisa do jovem, o fazendo estremecer toda vez que ela relava em seu abdômen.

Ao terminar, a garota se sentou à mesa e comeu algo. Minutos depois o casal saiu do apartamento e desceu até o terraço, onde decidiram ir andando até o colégio, que era bem próximo.

- pretende dizer para as pessoas que terminou com o kouga..? – disse inuyasha a pegando pela mão.

- Não será preciso... deve sair no jornalzinho do colégio... sem contar que ele mesmo já deve ter contado a todos como eu o 'trai'... – murmurou a garota, divertida.

- Nossa... – disse assustado.

- É que eu e o kouga fomos eleitos o casal mais popular do colégio... nosso rompimento vai ser notícia.. pode escrever...

- Como assim eleitos o casal mais popular? – disse o jovem com ciúmes.

- Sei lá... são eleitos no jornal do colégio...

- Interessante...

- Por que?

- Por nada! Aliás... quem são os redatores do jornal? – perguntou ele.

- São vários, mas os principais são a Erri, o bankotsu e o Hiten... Por que?

- Só queria saber mesmo... – disse inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Às vezes eu fico assustada com você... de verdade! –riu kagome.

- Boba... Ei kagome... – a chamou.

- sim? – disse sorrindo.

- Sobre o mirok... você nem quis esperar ele para sairmos do prédio...- sussurrou inuyasha fazendo o sorriso da colegial se desfazer.

- Eu sei que ele não falou nada daquilo por mal.. mas no momento eu quero ficar um pouquinho afastada dele... – disse fria.

- Entendo... Ei... conta comigo para o que precisar... vou estar sempre ao seu lado kagome... – disse parando de andar e sorrindo ternamente para a jovem.

- Promete que não vai trocar minha companhia amiga por uma daquelas vadias que você 'pega'? – disse retribuindo o sorriso desconfiada.

- Prometo! Prometo, prometo, prometo! – gritou a pegando novamente pela mão e correndo com ela até a porta do colégio, à alguns metros.

O casal entrou correndo no colégio, de mãos dadas e sorrindo, o que fez todas as pessoas ao redor de onde eles passaram parassem o que estavam fazendo para olhar. Inuyasha e kagome foram correndo até o banco perto do chafariz, e se sentaram lá, ainda rindo.

- seu louco.. olha o mico que me fez passar! – disse ela dando um tapinha no braço do colegial.

- foi divertido kagome! Você viu a cara deles todos? – disse sorrindo para kagome quando uma outra garota morena se aproximou deles com um caderno aberto e uma expressão muito interessada.

- oi kagome, oi inuyasha. – disse a outra jovem.

- oi Erri... –respondeu kagome.

- bom, o jornal da escola... cortesia para você, kagome-dono – disse entregando-o para a garota de olhos claros e fazendo uma curta reverencia – E eu queria escrever uma matéria com você, se você puder... sei que é muito compromissada e...

- Obrigada... A sim.. é só falar quando e sobre o que é...- respondeu a bela.

- Kagome-dono! Muito obrigada! Posso entrevistá-la agora? – disse a garota com os olhos brilhando.

- pode... – sussurrou kagome encostando a cabeça no ombro de inuyasha, que apenas a observava.

- Certo... – disse erri tirando um gravador da mochila e o ligando – Kagome-dono, nós já sabemos que a senhorita terminou seu namoro com kouga, ontem, no domingo. O por que de terminar um relacionamento tão lindo como o de vocês?

Inuyasha fez uma cara indignada, e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, kagome começou a falar.

- Nós não estávamos dando certo como namorados.. eu gostava dele só como amigo...

- o que é uma pena.. vocês ganharam o título de casal mais popular do colégio! Deviam ter continuado juntos até o baile do 3º ano! Daí você teria um acompanhante bonito e simpático como Kouga...

- Escuta aqui menina... A kagome terminou com ele por que não queria mais nada com ele. Um título de casal mais popular não quer dizer nada, já que isso pode mudar a qualquer hora. E ela não precisa ficar com quem ela não gosta, só para ter um acompanhante bonito no baile! Ela tem a mim, que sou muito melhor que aquele fedorento do kouga... – disse inuyasha nervoso.

- inu! Ela vai colocar isso no jornal... – sussurrou kagome no ouvido dele.

- e daí? – respondeu num tom mais calmo.

- Ah sim, inuyasha! – disse a garota a frente deles, interessada. – E desde quando você e a senhorita kagome estão juntos..?

- Nós nos conhecemos a mais ou menos 1 mês, né inu?

- Não quis dizer isso senhorita.. A quanto tempo vocês estão namorando pelas costas do kouga?

- Nós não estamos namorando... – continuou kagome.

- ... rolo sério...? – perguntou Erri.

- Acho que ainda não também... – murmurou inuyasha colocando uma perna em cada lado do banco, deixando kagome encostar as costas em seu peito, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura.

- Então estão só ficando! – disse Erri desacreditada.

- Também não estamos ficando... Somos só amigos, né inu-kun! – disse kagome inclinando a cabeça para trás para poder encará-lo.

- Por enquanto sim lindinha.. – sussurrou sorrindo – Vamos nos nossos armários pegar os livros de química antes que bata o sinal de entrada?

- Vamos... – disse se levantando – Até mais, Erri...

Os dois jovens se levantaram e foram até os armários, que coincidentemente ficavam lado a lado. Quando a bela abre seu armário, dezenas de cartas caem em cima dela.

- O que é isso, kagome? – pergunta inuyasha a ajudando a pegar os papéis do chão.

- Rapazes me convidando para o baile do 3º ano no sábado... – sussurrou ao abrir um dos papéis.

- Feh! Bando de retardados... – murmurou irritadiço jogando as cartas no lixo próximo.

- Ei! Por que você fez isso! – perguntou kagome surpresa.

- Por que tenho certeza que você não vai querer sair com caras que nem tem coragem de te convidar pessoalmente... – sussurrou o jovem. "Garota boba.. num está vendo que eu estou morrendo de ciúmes de você?Capaz que vou deixar você ir ao baile com alguém que não seja eu... EI! POR QUE EU TO PENSANDO ISSO? Eu não posso ter ciúmes, já que sou o melhor e sempre consigo o que quero! Mas.. a kagome disse que éramos só amigos... mesmo depois daqueles beijos...ela nos vê só como amigos...Inferno... eu vou ter que me esforçar mais para ela me ver de modo diferente...EI! PORQUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO ISSO?" – pensava inuyasha assustado.

- Inu.. Tudo bem com você..? – disse kagome passando a mão em frente do rosto do jovem.

- Sim! – disse ele se livrando daqueles pensamentos.

- Vamos indo para a sala... Você está na minha turma agora né... – sussurrou ela – Qual é a primeira aula mesmo?

- Sim... Japonês, eu acho...

Logo após responder, aparece uma garota ruiva que se aproxima do casal. Essa desconhecida enlaça o jovem pelo pescoço e tenta aproximar sua boca da dele.

- Sai guria... – disse inuyasha frio, a empurrando para o lado.

Kagome, assistia a cena com repugnância. Não sabia a razão, mas não queria aquela garota com o 'amigo'.

- Ué inu... Você falou que a gente ia ficar hoje.. – exclamou a ruiva indignada.

A garota morena nos olhos claros se aproximou mais do garoto, o abraçando pela cintura. Depois, virou o rosto, ainda o abraçando, para encarar a desconhecida.

- Sinto muito querida... você chegou tarde.. hoje ele já está acompanhado... – sussurrou kagome com uma voz sensual.

- Eu devia ter visto que não ia conseguir nada chegando tarde... – murmurava a menina se afastando do casal.

Inuyasha se permanecia imóvel, sem reação. O que kagome pretendia? Por que disse que ela o estava 'acompanhando'? Por que o abraçou? Ficara simplesmente confuso. Mas a sensação ter ser disputado pela bela fez desabrochar um sorriso na sua face.

- Que garota oferecida... – sussurrou kagome com a expressão séria se afastando do corpo do jovem.

- É só minha impressão ou a lindinha ficou com ciúmes...? – disse sedutor a trazendo de volta, a abraçando.

- Algum problema se eu estiver...? – disse sarcástica.

- Pelo contrário... Mas k-chan... você disse que hoje eu já estou acompanhado.. certo? – disse malicioso.

- certo. – disse séria.

- isso quer dizer que hoje, o dia todo, eu terei a honra de ficar em sua agradável companhia? – sussurrou inuyasha sorrindo, fungando forte no pescoço da garota, o que fez o corpo dela amolecer em seus braços.

- acredito que sim... – murmurou corada.

- vou fazer um programa legal para a gente hoje, depois que você trocar minhas ataduras, senhorita enfermeira...

- como quiser... agora temos que ir.. inu... – sussurrou ela saindo dos fortes braços masculinos que antes a prendiam.

- ir onde k-chan..? – disse inuyasha a segurando pela mão.

- para a sala... – sussurrou corada. Como gostava daquela mão segurando a dela. Como cada toque do jovem era único, a derretia. Não estava certo, mas ela se sentia bem ao lado desse.

- você quer matar aula comigo! Vamos.. só hoje! – disse ele sorrindo e piscando para a garota.

- eu não vou matar aula, e você também não... nós vamos para a sala de aula agora, estudar... – disse o puxando pela mão corredor a dentro, quando o sinal de entrada dos estudantes tocou.

- você é muito chata kagome... – disse entrando na sala, ainda de mãos dadas com a bela.

- eu sei... sempre dizem.. e nem por isso deixam de ficar segurando a minha mão... – disse ela sorrindo, se sentando num cadeira (aquelas que é só a cadeira com um braço do lado, para escrever).

- convencida... – disse se sentando atrás da 'amiga', trazendo sua cadeira para frente, a deixando colada nas costas da jovem.

- olha que coisa.. eu sou chata, convencida, e mesmo assim você continua próximo de mim... – disse ela cínica.

- eu gosto de pessoas assim, não se preocupe... – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- que bom.. agora fiquei tranqüila.. – disse kagome o mais sarcástica que pode.

Instantes depois, sango entra na sala acompanhada de mirok, que possuía uma cara depressiva. Esses foram e se sentada próximos de kagome. Sango ao lado dela e mirok na frente de sango.

- oi kagome... oi inuyasha... – sussurrou a jovem de olhos chocolate, os encarando.

- oi... – murmurou kagome com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

- oi. – disse inuyasha.

- olá inuyasha... olá... kagome? – disse mirok receoso.

- no intervalo eu acerto as contas com você. – disse inuyasha frio, sem encarar o amigo.

Kagome permaneceu calada. Mirok pegou um papel na bolsa e começou a escrever algo.Logo terminou, o dobrou e entregou para a jovem, que o recolheu desconfiadamente. Inuyasha tentou impedir que a bela pegasse a carta, mas foi inútil. Então o jovem se inclinou para frente, colocando a cabeça no ombro da garota, para conseguir ler o papel.

"_Querida k-chan... me perdoe pelo que te falei hoje de manhã. Foi sem querer, eu juro! Nunca quis te ofender. Espero que me desculpe.Do seu mais arrependido amigo,Mirok." – _kagome leu em voz baixa, assim como inuyasha.

- te perdoou, mirok.. não se preocupe... – disse a bela, o encarando.

- ela pode ter te desculpado, mas eu ainda não me resolvi com você... – disse inuyasha, cortando o sorriso no rosto de mirok.

Nisso, o professor de japonês entra na sala, os impedindo de continuarem a conversa. O quarteto se cala e começam a prestar atenção na aula. Até que inuyasha aproxima as mãos da cabeça da garota a sua frente, e começa a brincar os cabelos dela nos dedos.

- inu... para... – sussurra kagome sorrindo.

- por quê? – pergunta ele no ouvido da jovem.

- você tem que prestar atenção na aula... –responde ela baixinho.

- eu estou prestando... – murmura ele ainda brincando com mexas do cabelo escuro dela.

- inu.. pára com isso... – disse ela colocando o braço para trás e pegando uma mão do jovem no seu cabelo.

Esse por sua vez, segura forte a mão da bela, a abaixando da cabeça para o lado da cadeira.

- parei... – sussurrou sorrindo massageando a mão de kagome, que corava.

- Senhores, lugar de namorar é fora da sala de aula. Soltem as mãos e prestem atenção na aula- disse o professor para kagome e inuyasha, que se assustaram.

- sim senhor! – exclamou a bela arrancando a mão do jovem ao ouvir risinhos por toda a sala.

Os restantes das primeiras aulas foram tranqüilas, com inuyasha uma hora ou outra voltando a mexer em seu cabelo. No intervalo, o quarteto se reuniu numa mesa embaixo da maior árvore do pátio.

- mirok, mirok... está na hora de acertamos aquele problema de hoje de manhã... – disse inuyasha levantando as mangas da camisa.

- inuyasha, eu não falei nada daquilo por mal! E a kagome já me desculpou! – disse se aproximando do amigo.

- inu... não brigue com o mirok... Eu já disse que não tem problema... – sussurrou kagome e o rapaz assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mirok, quero falar com você a sós... – murmurou inuyasha se afastando das garotas, com mirok atrás.

Os dois garotos andaram mais alguns metros e o jovem de olhos violetas parou o outro.

- Escuta aqui... Você não tem idéia de como deixou kagome magoada... Se eu vê-la triste novamente, eu não quero nem saber... eu te quebro idiota!- disse inuyasha irritado, com o punho na cara do jovem.

- inuyasha... eu não vou mais magoá-la, mas... me diga... você está apaixonado pela senhorita kagome, né? – perguntou mirok sorrindo.

- eu não sei... mas e se for? Qual o problema? – disse ele sério.

- nenhum... é que nunca imaginei você, inuyasha, apaixonado... – sorriu novamente o amigo.

-nem eu, mas... EI! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ENROLANDO PARA EU NÃO TE BATER! – disse inuyasha, se enfurecendo.

- não estou te enrolando, inu! É que é tão bonitinho ver... – disse ao ser novamente interrompido.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE INU! – gritou.

- Por quê...? A kagome te chama de inu, inu-kun... – disse cínico.

- E por acaso você é a kagome? – disse inuyasha saindo de perto do jovem, voltando até a presença das garotas.

A bela dos olhos claros aguardava-o ansiosa. Ao jovem vê-la se aproximando dele correndo, meio nervosa, não pode deixar de sorrir.

- inu! O que você fez com o mirok? – perguntou assustada, não avistando o amigo.

- bom... e soquei a cara dele, quebrei dois braços e uma perna, raspei a pele dele do rosto com gilete... Depois fatiei as mãos dele e dei para a cantina servir de sushi... – disse inuyasha sério, o que fez as duas jovens arregalarem.

- INUYASHA! – gritou kagome.

- mentira... ele já está vindo... – disse sorrindo, apontando com a cabeça para o jovem que se aproximava.

- você é louco... agora eu tenho certeza... – sussurrou kagome levando as mãos na cabeça...

- eu? Louco? Não mesmo... – disse fazendo uma careta, que arrancou mais risos da bela e dos colegas.

- bom... ele não me trucidou... mas jurou fazer se acontecer de novo... – disse mirok desanimado.

- MAS isso não vai acontecer, certo? – perguntou sango sentando no lado do namorado. – PORQUE se acontecer... eu te estripo antes dele trucida-lo...

- calma sangozinha... isso nunca mais acontecerá... – sorriu mirok.

- ainda bem! Por que SE acontecer, eu vou enforca-lo antes da sango estripa-lo e do inuyasha trucida-lo. – riu kagome com os amigos.

- Ouviu mirok...? Você está jurado de morte... E antes que eu me esqueça... VOCÊ ESTÁ PROIBIDO DE ENTRAR NO MEU QUARTO, E SE EU VÊ-LO PASSAR PERTO, TE FATIO EM DOZE PEDAÇOS! – disse inuyasha com um tom de irritação na voz, se sentando no banco próximo de kagome.

- E se for em caso de vida ou morte entrar no seu quarto para pegar algo? – disse mirok interessado.

- Você pede para mim e eu penso se vou lhe entregar.

- E se você não estiver lá?

- Você me procura.

- E se você tiver viajado e só volta um mês depois.?

- Você pede para a kagome pegar.

- E se a kagome-dono tiver ido viajar com você?

- Daí, sinto muito, mas você morre sem entrar no meu quarto. – terminou inuyasha, pegando o braço de kagome e a trazendo para si, a fazendo cair no colo dele.

- que maldade inuyasha... – sussurrou kagome, se acomodando no colo do jovem.

- ninguém mais entra lá... vou deixa-lo trancado 24 horas por dia... e só você, lindinha, terá a cópia da chave... – disse enlaçando os braços na cintura dela.

- que honra... – sussurrou ela no ouvido dele com uma voz sensual, mordendo o lábio inferior, que o enlouqueceu.

- você...é...bem vinda... – murmurou jogando a boca no pescoço dela.

- interessante... – disse ela dando leves mordidas na orelha do jovem.

- ...gome... – sussurrou beijando toda extensão daquele pescoço e se embriagando com aquele perfume.

- inu... chega...- sussurrou empurrando a nuca dele, o encarando maliciosamente, enquanto esse ainda estava em estado de choque, já que essa nunca o provocara antes.

- Acho que estamos sobrando sango... – disse mirok num tom bem alto, encarando a namorada, que sorria.

- É... – concordou sango encarando a amiga ainda no colo do jovem de olhos violetas.

- Não estão sobrando não... que bobagem... eu e meu amigo inuyasha estávamos só discutindo o quão legal da parte dele é confiar a chave do quarto à mim... – disse sorrindo para o jovem, que ainda a olhava meio perdido.

- percebi... – disse sango – Mas vocês tem certeza que não aconteceu nada durante a noite...? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- não aconteceu nada... fiquei com vergonha de dormir de camisola lá, pedi uma camiseta emprestada, me troquei, deitei na cama e dormi.. – resumiu kagome.

- entendo... e por que agora pouco a senhorita estava provocando o nosso amigo...? – perguntou mirok, encostando na sango.

- por que eu acho ele muito fofinho quando está 'fora do controle'... – disse sorrindo para inuyasha, que fez uma cara indignada.

"Então é assim... ela me provoca à toa, depois me deixa a ver navios, e ainda diz que fez isso para me ver 'fora do controle'? Kagome... não mexa comigo na arte de provocar, que sou muito bom nisso..."- pensou inuyasha rindo internamente.

- muito fofinho...? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- sim! Uma graçinha! – exclamou a garota tentando se levantar ao ser novamente segurada pelo jovem.

Inuyasha a puxou de volta, a fazendo cair deitada em seu colo com as bocas muito próximas.

- fico lisonjeado... – murmurou roçando os lábios nos dela.

Quando o jovem viu que não agüentaria mais muito tempo sem unirem suas bocas, afastou seu rosto do dela, ainda sorrindo, a levantou. Kagome ficou durante alguns instantes confusa, mas logo se recuperou.

"Ele quer mostrar que também é capaz de mexer comigo...Infelizmente para ele, eu tenho mais atributos nessa arte..."- pensou kagome sorrindo e indo na direção de um banco mais alto na frente do jovem.

- Talvez eu queira ver você sem jeito mais vezes... – sussurrou com uma voz sensual, se sentando no ando e cruzando as pernas meio de lado. Por a saia ser extremamente curta, toda a coxa da jovem ficava à mostra, além de certos pedaços de sua calcinha azul.

- Mirok... isso não é pra você... – disse sango, tampando os olhos do namorado.

- sabe... como eu mesmo disse... é tão fofinho... – murmurou kagome passando a mão na sua própria perna, encarando sensualmente o jovem estático à sua frente.

Inuyasha, pobre coitado, não conseguiu argumentos para resistir a aquela visão do paraíso. Pernas perfeitas e bem torneadas cruzadas, mostrando mais do que normalmente se vê. Ele simplesmente abriu a boca e continuou a babar.

- inuyasha...? – disse chamando a atenção do colegial abobalhado – Perdeu alguma coisa aqui em baixo...? – disse kagome olhando para o chão, disfarçando o riso.

Finalmente o garoto despertara. Observara em volta e vira que dezenas de jovens devoravam as pernas da garota com o olhar. Fervendo de ciúmes, se levantou de onde estava antes e foi até a frente da bela.

- não sei se você percebeu, mas tem mais gente vendo do que você imagina. – disse inuyasha descruzando as pernas dela e se apoiando nelas com as duas mãos – você ganhou... eu desisto... – sussurrou sorrindo se sentando ao lado dela.

- prontinho... já está liberado... – disse sango tirando as mãos dos olhos de mirok.

- agradecido... – sussurrou o garoto desapontado para a namorada.

- Grande inu... já pensou em alguma coisa para fazermos de tarde...? – disse kagome encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Estou com algumas idéias... Nada certo... Sugere algo...? – perguntou encostando a cabeça na dela.

- Tinha uns lugares legais que eu ia com o kouga... – sussurrou, logo sendo interrompida.

- Não quero ir a lugar algum que lembre aquele perdedor... – disse inuyasha nervoso.

- certo... Deve ter outros lugares interessantes... né?

- claro que tem! Tenho dois em mente... e uma idéia para uma viagem... – disse o jovem, ainda com tom um pouco irritadiço.

- viagem? - perguntou kagome receosa.

- sim... daí nós podemos convidar mais gente...o mirok, sango...

- EI! Isso quer dizer que dos passeios da tarde vocês não estavam incluindo a gente...? – pergunto sango.

- Não! – disse inuyasha.

- Sim! – disse kagome ao mesmo tempo que o jovem.

- Kagome... não era só a gente...? – perguntou o garoto.

- Na verdade eu disse que ia te acompanhar... Não combinamos se era com mais amigos ou não... – sorriu kagome provocante.

- Tudo bem... Eu supero isso... – disse inuyasha transtornado.

Após essas ultimas palavras, o sinal de inicio de aula é novamente tocado, e o quarteto se dirige até sua sala de aula. Horas mais tarde, acaba o turno e os jovens resolvem ir andando até os apartamentos.

- # no celular# Oi... Sim... Quero duas porções média de arroz, duas de batatas fritas, e uma grande de frango grelhado... Obrigado...entregar no apartamento de Kagome higurashi... – disse a jovem pelo celular, andando em direção do prédio, junto com os amigos.

- hum... ta bom por hoje... Tudo por que as mulheres da casa tem preguiça de cozinhar...- disse mirok se espreguiçando.

- Não custa nada mudar um pouco a refeição diária... – sussurrou inuyasha.

- Não reclamem, senão vou começar a comprar mensalidade pelo que vocês almoçam e jantam lá no MEU apartamento COM A sango... – disse kagome.

- Esse bando de folgados... Quero ver eles cozinharem...

- CERTO! A janta de amanhã é eu que faço! No meu apartamento! A luz de velas! – disse inuyasha, sorrindo superior.

- vou esperar ansiosa, querido... – sussurrou kagome sarcástica, entrando no hall do prédio.

- tenho certeza que sim... – respondeu a empurrando para dentro do elevador.

- comida a lá inuyasha... o que deve ser..?

- Já estou até pensando no que vou preparar pra lindinha... – murmurou com um sorriso malicioso.

- E eu já disse que as vezes tenho medo de você...? – respondeu kagome desconfiada.

- Já sim, fofa... – respondeu a puxando para fora do elevador, já no sexto andar.

Os jovens entram no apartamento das garotas e arrumam a mesa para o almoço. Logo entregam a comida, kagome paga e todos começam a comer. Vinte minutos mais tarde, já satisfeitos, cada um vai para um lado. Sango vai no computador do quarto de hóspedes e Mirok na televisão.

- k-chan... você se importa de refazer minhas aturas agora... – disse inuyasha a pegando pela mão.

- pode ser... deixe-me pegar os medicamentos... – sorriu indo para seu quarto e saindo de lá com uma maleta de primeiros socorros.

- pode ser... no meu quarto? – disse o garoto.

- Talvez aqui seja melhor... para quê abrir seu apartamento todo só para isso...?

- certo... – respondeu o garoto decepcionado.

- vamos para o meu quarto... – sussurrou ela o puxando pela mão.

Entraram no lugar, kagome acendeu a luz e indicou a cama para inuyasha, que lá se sentou.

- vamos tirar essa camisa... – murmurou a jovem desabotoando a camisa do 'amigo'.

Após tirar a blusa, kagome foi desenrolando as faixas, até não restar nada sobre algum dos ferimentos. A bela sorriu satisfeita para inuyasha.

- você se recuperou muito bem! Mais um dia com as faixas e não precisará mais delas! – exclamou kagome pegando duas toalhas e um roupão para o jovem – Bom banho! – sorriu os entregando para ele.

- Obrigada... – disse ao ver a jovem sair do quarto.

Meia hora depois, ao sair do banheiro, inuyasha veste as mesmas roupas de antes, ficando sem camisa.

- e aí?...como foi tomar um banho completo...? – perguntou a bela sorrindo se sentando atrás dele na cama.

- maravilhoso... – respondeu sorridente.

Kagome fez rapidamente os curativos, terminando em poucos minutos de enfaixar o jovem, mesmo com as tentativas deste a acariciar e a beijar, frustradas.

- terminado... agora você pode ir trocar de roupa enquanto eu tomo banho para sairmos... alias... já sabe onde vamos...? – perguntou a garota, guardando sua maleta de remédios.

- vamos primeiro ao parque de diversões... depois vou leva-los a um bar conhecido meu...e à noite vamos sair para dançar... – disse inuyasha convicto.

- gostei... avisa para os pombinhos enquanto eu tomo um banho, ta? – disse kagome dando um beijo na bochecha do 'amigo' e entrando no banheiro.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde, a morena sai do quarto, e encontra os amigos todos prontos na sala. Sango vestia um vestido rosa claro, leve. Mirok tinha uma calça esportiva e uma camiseta branca. Inuyasha estava com uma camiseta vermelha e uma bermuda jeans. Kagome, que acabara que terminar de se vestir, estava linda. Vestia uma saia branca curta, estilo hippie, uma blusinha amarelo bem clara, colada no corpo. Maquiagem leve nos olhos e cabelo solto.

- me esperavam? – disse a bela, estendendo o braço para inuyasha, que a deslumbrava.

-claro lindinha... – sussurrou ele – Vamos? – perguntou para o outro casal, que davam doces beijinhos um no outro.

- vamos! – disseram o casal, os acompanhando.

Um táxi já os esperava na rua. Entraram no carro e em menos de vinte minutos chegaram no novo parque de diversões da cidade. Está bem cheio, mesmo em plena tarde. Compraram inúmeros ingressos, dispostos a irem em todos os brinquedos do lugar.

- onde vamos primeiro...? – disse sango, sorrindo.

- MONTANHA RUSSA! – gritaram inuyasha e mirok ao mesmo tempo, arrastando as garotas.

- Eu tenho medo! – exclamou kagome ao furar a fila e ir direto para os primeiros, por influência de inuyasha sobre os monitores.

- é seguro kagome... não se preocupe! – disse se sentando ao lado dela no primeiro carrinho.

- Olha o tamanho daquilo!- disse assustada olhando os loopings.

- Faça o que quiser... só não feche os olhos...- disse a abraçando do jeito que podia, já preso pelos cintos.

- Certo... – disse com os olhos úmidos quando começaram a se moverem para frente.

Minutos e muitos gritos mais tarde, acaba o passei de montanha russa. Kagome, que gritara como desesperada, estava até rouca. O próximo brinquedo fora as meninas que escolheram, e fora o Carrossel. Sim, o carrossel. E lá foi o quarteto. Dentre as crianças todas girando nos cavalinhos, estavam lá inuyasha, kagome, sango e mirok. Depois de tamanha humilhação, os meninos novamente escolheram onde iam.

- kamikaze...? – disse mirok.

- EU NÃO VOU! - gritou kagome.

- onde você quer ir então k-chan...? – perguntou inuyasha.

- bom...qualquer coisa! Pode ser trem fantasma... ou a casa dos espelhos... – disse para o jovem.

- Eu vou com o mirok no kamikaze... – disse sango.

- ah... – murmurou kagome desapontada.

- eu vou com você kagome...na casa dos espelhos...- disse inuyasha sorrindo.

- obrigada! – sussurrou ela o abraçando – Me livrou do kamikaze... devo minha vida a você... – disse ela bem baixinho no ouvido do colegial.

- você é minha acompanhante... esqueceu...? Não posso deixa-la morrer tão cedo... ainda temos a tarde toda...! – disse divertido a puxando para o lado contrário que do outro casal.

Os dois jovens vão até a casa dos espelhos, entregam os ingressos e logo entram no lugar. Era maravilhoso. Não. Era simplesmente perfeito. Era um longo corredor não era muito iluminado, com castiçais pendurados em toda sua extensão, nos intervalos entre um espelho e outro. Olhando para cima, se via o espaço sideral, planetas e estrelas, isso por o teto ser composto de globos de vidros brilhantes, de várias cores, tamanhos e em diferentes alturas, dando sensação 3D imitando o céu à noite, visto com telescópio. O clima do ambiente era aconchegante, quentinho, além de ter um aroma característico das sakuras no início da primavera. Inuyasha que esperava algo mais banal, coisa de menininhas, acabou se surpreendendo. Podia apostar que o túnel do amor não seria tão próprio para um casal como esse lugar. Sentia-se sendo levado pelo sentimento de aproximação e instintivamente, abraçou a bela ao seu lado.

- que... lindo...esse lugar... – sussurrou a garota se deixando ser abraçada pelo jovem.

- sim... bem... romântico... – murmurou corado a acolhendo nos braços.

- era exatamente o que eu estava pensando... – disse levantando os olhos e encarando inuyasha.

Estava perfeito. Aqueles olhos cor de mar o olhando com tanto carinho, o ambiente, o aroma, a visão, a garota que amava do seu lado. Garota que amava? É... deve ser... Não importa. Ele queria beijá-la.

Então o jovem a encarou com doçura. Com carinho levou as mãos até o rosto da bela, tirando o cabelo dela do rosto. Passou um dedo sobre o lábio daquela que ele tanto queria. Pareciam pedindo para serem tomados. Enfim, colocou as mãos atrás da nuca da garota, trazendo sua boca para a dele. Instantaneamente kagome a abriu, deixando o jovem explorar cada centímetro dela, a devorando, enquanto essa fazia o mesmo. Suas línguas brincavam dentro daqueles lábios. Os movimentos de suas cabeças passaram a serem mais rápidos, ainda sim ritmados. Se beijavam intensamente, incessantemente, como se aquilo fossem necessário para que vivessem. Assumindo ou não, sentiram falta da gosto da boca um do outro. Kagome enlaçou o pescoço deste, que a abraçava cada vez mais forte, já com os corpos colados, massageando firmemente as costas dela, entre um movimento e outro, levantando parte da blusa na parte de trás. O beijo, a cada momento mais sensual, transmitia luxúria, paixão, segredos, desejos, tesão. Inuyasha a encostou contra a parede, a amassando com seu corpo enquanto deslizava as mãos pela cintura dela, descendo pelo quadril e chegando até as coxas. Levantou a perna esquerda da bela, a encaixando na lateral do seu corpo, a acariciando. Kagome, corada, apenas se deixou levar pelo ósculo sem igual. O jovem, levou suas mãos até as mãos da bela , se apossou delas e as levou até em cima da cabeça da jovem. O beijo, cada vez mais profundo, chegava ao ponto de se tornar impossível de se parar. Mas alguém tinha que faze-lo.

- inu... – sussurrou separando sua boca da dele, mas permanecendo na mesma posição – tem pessoas esperando para entrar aqui... temos que sair... – concluiu encarando os confusos olhos do jovem.

- que se danem as pessoas... Eu senti muita falta disso... Você não tem idéia do quanto... E se quer saber...Mesmo que você me peça para esquecer, eu não vou conseguir, do mesmo jeito que não consegui esquecer o beijo de ontem de manhã... – disse a encarando com outro olhar indecifrável, o mesmo do dia anterior.

- eu..também não esqueci, mas... agora nós temos que ir... – sussurrou corada, abaixando os olhos.

- kagome... – murmurou a libertando da posição em que se encontrava e se ajoelhando na frente da bela, com um sorriso nos lábios.- Fica comigo...? Nem que seja só por hoje.. por favor, fica comigo? – pediu beijando as mãos dela.

CONTINUA...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hello gente!

Muito obrigada pelos reviews!

Demorei mais do que de costume por um baka problema no baka do meu computador... ç.ç

Não sei se felizmente ou infelizmente, a kikyou não irá mais aparecer na fic.. sorry, mas não consegui encaixá-la em muitas cenas e tal...

Sesshumaru meu pedaço de mau caminho aparecerá no próximo capítulo, todo lindoso, como sempre..

Respondendo reviews ( pras pessoinhas lindas que comentam mas não tem conta no fanfiction):

**Mariana**- oie! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios à fic! Eu costumo postar um dia sim, um dia não.. mas dessa vez meu pc teve um singelo probleminha e acabei demorando mais... Bom... realmente mirok e sango foram bemm pervertidos ao ver a cena.. mas fazer o que? Tava meio suspeito mesmo... huahauh... Que bom que gostou do capítulo do primeiro bjo...hoje tem mais bjinhos! Huahauh! Obrigada novamente... e não se preocupe.. a fic já está completa, só falta postar!

**Lady Kikyou- **hello! Nhaaaa.. que bom que gostou tnto do capitulo anterior.. epsero que goste desse tbm! Nesse ainda não chegou o meu amado sesshy... mas aguarde o próximo! Terá dança e tudo que se tem direito! Obrigada pelos elogios! Sou mto mto mto grata! Bjinhos!

**R-chan – **oi! Que bom que gostou das fics! Fico mto mto feliz pelos elogios! Sobreo inu e a kagome.. bom... eles estão começando a descobrir o que sentem.. mas nesse capitulo já dá para perceber que é forte! E sobre a mulher da padaria.. bom... aquilo foi o que eu quis dizer na hora... masss... como não posso invadir a minha própria fic.. ! O hentai será fraco... não muito bem o hentai pq não vou contar a "finalização" do ato... mas é algo bem sedutor e é do casal inu/kag... O casal sesshy e rin vão aparecer já no próximo capítulo... que pretendo postar amanhã ou depois de amanhã se possível... Sobre a kikyou... bom, ela não vai aparecer na fic e isso já é fato decidido.. resolvi mudar de ultima hora, sab como é...? Eu tbm sou como o inu em relação a quarto! Se alguem entra no meu quarto eu jah me sinto desconfortavel.. tem gente que fala que é besteira.. mas eu naum acho! E o mirok, coitado... se eu fosse o inu, em vez de matá-lo.. iria cortar um coisa beem importante pra ele.. e que iria destruir o sonho dele de ser pai.. MAS... o inu pensa diferente, neh?Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste nesse novo capítulo! Bjinhos!

**PollySangozinha – **oieee! Fiquei muito mimada com a sua review! Obrigada pelos elogios! Simm! Eu não poderia deixar um filé como o sesshy sozinho, né? A rin vai aparecer e dar um tcham na vida desse youkai frio... E eu acabei mudando de idéia de ultima hora.. e a fic não terá mais a kikyou.. não consegui encaixar ela em muitas cenas.. então ela nem vai aparecer! Bjinhos e espero que goste desse novo capítulo!

É isso!

Bjinhos

By 88nininha88


	6. Uma noite de revelações I

----------------------CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ---------------------------------------

- inu... – sussurrou separando sua boca da dele, mas permanecendo na mesma posição – tem pessoas esperando para entrar aqui... temos que sair... – concluiu encarando os confusos olhos do jovem.

- que se danem as pessoas... Eu senti muita falta disso... Você não tem idéia do quanto... E se quer saber...Mesmo que você me peça para esquecer, eu não vou conseguir, do mesmo jeito que não consegui esquecer o beijo de ontem de manhã... – disse a encarando com outro olhar indecifrável, o mesmo do dia anterior.

- eu..também não esqueci, mas... agora nós temos que ir... – sussurrou corada, abaixando os olhos.

- kagome... – murmurou a libertando da posição em que se encontrava e se ajoelhando na frente da bela, com um sorriso nos lábios.- Fica comigo...? Nem que seja só por hoje.. por favor, fica comigo? – pediu beijando as mãos dela.

---------------------- FIM CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ---------------------------------------

- eu fico... mas só por hoje! – disse sorrindo para o jovem.

Ele, ao ouvir a resposta, se levantou num pulo e a abraçou de novo, forte. Segurando o rosto da garota, deu uns dez selinhos seguidos na boca desta, sorrindo.

- inu...chega... vamos embora... – sussurrou também sorrindo.

- vamos, aonde você quiser... ! Hoje o dia é só nosso... – murmurou no ouvido dela, fazendo se arrepiar, logo a pegando pela mão e saindo correndo pelo corredor de espelhos.

Na porta da saída, encontraram sango e mirok, sentados, os esperando.

- demoraram... não sabia que o túnel era tão grande... –disse mirok sarcástico.

-amigo mirok... hoje nenhuma pergunta ridícula sua vai tirar meu bom humor... – sussurrou sorrindo, abraçando kagome por trás e dando um beijo no pescoço dela.

- e eu posso saber o por quê desse tão bom humor...? – perguntou sango.

- a k-chan aceitou ficar comigo... – disse inuyasha sorrindo.

- só por hoje... – continuou kagome, se virando de frente para o jovem e dando mais um selinho neste, que a segurou pela cintura, a impedindo de se afastar.

- então mereço mais que isso... certo? – sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso, a abraçando pela cintura.

- talvez... – respondeu ao ter seus lábios novamente apossados pelo garoto à sua frente.

Ela se deixou levar novamente, e logo suas línguas dançavam no mesmo ritmo dentro daquelas bocas coladas. Não era tão rápido como o de minutos atrás, mas era envolvente, carinhoso e apaixonado. Suas respirações se tornaram uma só. Pela garota não estar encostada em lugar algo, apenas presa pela cintura, devido á pressão dos lábios de inuyasha, seu tronco foi indo para trás, e o jovem teve de se inclinar para frente para continuar devorando aquela boca. Então esta resolveu enlaça-lo pelo pescoço, os fazendo voltar para a posição inicial. Mantiveram o ósculo por longos minutos, sem o interromperem. Um beijo calmo, ritmado e possessivo. Logo tiveram que se separarem para toma fôlego, e antes que pudessem recomeçar, foram puxados um para cada lado, por braços que já identificaram como sendo de mirok e sango.

- calma gente... vocês tem o dia inteiro... não precisam se desesperar! – disse mirok segurando inuyasha pelo ombro.

- diabos! Quando ela estava com o kouga ninguém a segurava! – reclamou o jovem, voltando para o lado da bela.

- quando era com o kouga, era diferente... Ele não ficava grudado na boca dela durante todo o dia... – sussurrou sango.

- eu sei, mas... – sussurrou inuyasha sorrindo ao ser interrompido por um toque de celular, identificado como sendo o da kagome. – K-CHAN! POR FAVOR, NÃO ATENDE!

- por que...? – perguntou ela retirando o celular da bolsa branca.

- pode ser alguma coisa pra fazer você ir embora...! –disse ele.

- pára de ser bobo! – sussurrou kagome com o celular ainda tocando.

- atende kagome! – disse sango tampando os ouvidos.

- Oi... – disse kagome atendendo – Rin! Quanto tempo! Que? Ahn... certo... Estou indo... Ta... Até mais... Beijos... – sussurrou desanimada desligando o aparelho.

- o que é...? – perguntou inuyasha a abraçando.

- minha prima está chegando... pediu que eu fosse a buscar no aeroporto... e depois a levasse para uma loja de roupas e depois para o apartamento dela, que fica a três quadras do nosso... – disse a bela.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ BRINCANDO? – gritou o jovem indignado.

- Não... é sério... tenho que ir agora...- sussurrou kagome dando beijo na bochecha de sango e mirok.

- kagome... por favor... fica comigo... – implorou inuyasha a segurando pelas mãos.

- inu, eu não a vejo a anos... Preciso ir... à noite, na boate, eu vou com você... – murmurou sorrindo docemente para ele, que amoleceu.

-certo... ao menos me deixe no apartamento... não quero continuar aqui de vela...- disse passando o braço pelo ombro da bela e indo com ela até um dos táxis na entrada do parque de diversões.

Entraram no primeiro carro e deram o endereço do prédio para o motorista.

- me perdoa inu... eu não sabia que ela ia chegar hoje... esperava que ela viesse semana que vem... – sussurrou encostando a cabeça no ombro dela, que a acolheu.

- sem problemas... ainda temos a noite e... quem sabe outro dia desses eu consigo te convencer a ficar comigo de novo... – disse inuyasha piscando para ela.

- tem algo que posso fazer para me redimir...?-sussurrou kagome cínica.

- sim.. – respondeu pensativo.

- e o que seria...?-perguntou sarcástica.

- indo no baile do terceiro ano comigo... nesse sábado... – finalizou o jovem sorrindo para a expressão surpresa da garota.

- indo no baile com você... não parece ser muito ruim... certo... eu aceito... – disse cínica.

- mas você vai ter que prometer... que mesmo que o Papa te ligue pedindo para busca-lo, você vai comigo no horário combinado e ficar até o fim da festa...- disse inuyasha desconfiado.

- Eu, higurashi kagome, prometo ir ao bailei com você, inuyasha, sob qualquer circunstância. – disse séria, arrancando risos do jovem.

- você é demais k-chan... – sussurrou se aproximando do rosto dela.

- isso é um elogio...? – disse o encarando graciosamente.

- acho que sim... – murmurou ele roçando os lábios nos dela, ao serem interrompidos pelo motorista.

- Senhorita, chegamos no prédio. – disse alto.

- ah sim, obrigada... vamos inu...– respondeu a bela corada e dando um rápido selinho no jovem, o empurrando para fora do carro – vamos! – disse de novo dando um tapa na bunda dele.

Ele a olhou indignado e logo trocou a expressão por um sorriso malicioso, ainda a encarando. Mandou um beijo pelo lado de fora da janela e viu o carro se afastar. Kagome em menos de meia hora chega no aeroporto.

- Rin! – grita a bela correndo na direção da prima.

- kagome! Que saudade! – diz uma garota a abraçando.

Rin era uma jovem de 25 anos, formada em marketing, rica devido a herança de seus pais, mas muito trabalhadora. Tinha altura mediana, cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros. Também muito bonita, e parecendo mais nova pela beleza. No momento vestida uma saia social e uma camisa branca.

- está linda prima... – disse kagome levantando o óculos de sol azul da ente.

- você também... está perfeita querida! Vamos as compras..? Preciso de roupas novas... – sussurrou ela carregando kagome pelas mãos.

- como quiser... tem um táxi esperando pela gente.. – disse a levando até o carro.

- kagome.. está namorando..? – perguntou rin, se acomodando no automóvel.

- não..

- está gostando de alguém? – perguntou direta.

- também não... – sussurrou desviando o olhar, sem jeito.

- E quem é esse garoto? – disse a publicitária sorrindo.

- um novo visinho... amigo meu... MAS eu não sei se estou gostando dele... – respondeu a morena corada.

- sim, você está gostando dele. Qual o nome do sortudo? – perguntou guardando o óculos na bolsa.

- inuyasha...

- nome interessante... já se beijaram? – continuou o inquérito.

- sim...

- quantas vezes..?

- quatro ou cinco...- respondeu pensativa.

- isso quer dizer que não são mais só amigos... Ele tem outra?- disse rin.

- outras... ele fica com uma por dia... mas não vejo ele com garotas desde... sexta-feira...- respondeu se encostando na prima.

- ele também gosta de você. Ele já te pediu em alguma coisa?

- sim... hoje ele pediu para ficar comigo... mas nós já havíamos nos beijado antes e... Ele também me convidou para o baile do terceiro ano,no sábado.

- Interessante... vocês tem futuro, sabia? – disse sorrindo.

- você não devia ter feito marketing, e sim psicologia... – disse a bela desconfiada.

- kagome.. sua boba... não precisa ser profissional para ver o que está acontecendo entre você e esse garoto, né?

- está tão na cara que eu gosto dele?- perguntou kagome incrédula.

- sim. Mas não se preocupe.. ele ainda não deve ter reparado... você é muito cínica quando quer... – disse rin, a tranqüilizando.

- ótimo... você sabe mais da minha vida do que eu mesma... – bufou kagome.

- boba.. muito boba... O que você vai fazer hoje de noite?

- vamos numa boate.. eu, o inuyasha, mirok, sango e talvez o irmão do inuyasha... – respondeu a bela.

- posso ir com vocês? – perguntou sorrindo.

- claro!

- agora levanta a bunda gorda do carro kagome, que temos que comprar roupas divinas para você conquistar o seu cachorrinho.. e eu encontrar alguém legal em Tóquio... – disse a puxando pela mão e a arrastando para fora do táxi já parado em frente ao shopping.

- aqui está senhor... – disse pagando ao motorista e depois se virando para a prima – já estou indo! – quase gritou saindo do carro.

As duas jovens foram até uma das lojas mais caras do lugar, entrando empolgadas.

- no que posso ajudar..? – perguntou uma atendente jovem, muito bem arrumada.

- me ajude a escolher roupas perfeitas para essa guria... ela tem que ficar linda! – disse rin empurrando kagome para a frente da mulher.

- certo! Isso não será difícil! Ela é uma bela moça! – sorriu a atendente pegando suas melhores peças.

Horas e horas mais tarde, as duas terminaram as compras e pegaram um táxi. Rin foi deixada num hotel de luxo da cidade, e kagome voltou para seu apartamento cheia de sacolas. Entrou no prédio, subiu o elevador e apertou o botão do sexto andar. Quando a porta do elevador abriu, a bela teve um grande susto. Encontrou inuyasha sentado em frente a porta do apartamento, dormindo. Se aproximou dele cuidadosamente, colocou as sacolas no chão e se ajoelhou a sua frente.

- inu... vamos acordar.. vamos...-sussurrou no ouvido dele, o fazendo despertar.

-kagome... que horas são...? – perguntou ele abrindo os olhos, nervoso.

- sete e meia... – respondeu se levantando e pegando as sacolas.

- com quem você estava? – perguntou inuyasha sério e irritado.

- com a minha prima, rin. Por que? – disse sarcástica.

- Isso é mentira! Ninguém fica quatro horas para pegar o ente no aeroporto e levar a uma loja! – gritou.

Kagome, ENTEDIADA, pegou o celular da sua bolsa, discou uns números e começou a falar.

- rin... oi! Você pode falar para o inuyasha onde eu estive durante a tarde? Certo, obrigada... – disse no aparelho o entregando para o garoto.

- #inuyasha no celular# onde a k-chan estava até agora, sete e meia? – perguntou direto.

- #rin no telefone# eu desembarquei três e quarenta da tarde e ela já estava lá... fomos no shopping, compramos muita roupa que você logo as verá. A prima me deixou aqui no meu hotel não faz nem meia hora. Por que?

- #inuyasha no celular# achei que ninguém demorasse tanto para fazer isso!

- #rin no telefone# como você é ciumento! Com certeza pensou que ela estava com algum cara no bem bom.. Mas não se preocupe... a priminha é fiel... e ela gosta de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta dela!

- #inuyasha no celular# ela...? – sussurrou surpreso.

- #rin no telefone# sim, eu tenho certeza. Vou na boate com vocês a noite. Até mais.

Inuyasha desligou o celular e o deu de volta para a jovem. A encarou com uma expressão arrependida e a abraçou, contra a vontade dela.

- me desculpe, mas... eu fiquei sim com ciúmes... porque hoje era o nosso dia.. e você foi demorando...seu celular estava desligado... daí eu pensei que talvez você estivesse com outro... – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Ciúmes..? Ele disse que sentiu ciúmes de mim! Mas.. se ele ficou assim é ou porque ele é possessivo, ou ele gosta de mim como a Rin disse..." – pensou a colegial o abraçando de volta.

- tudo bem... eu entendo... acabei demorando muito mesmo... a rin é meio doidinha... tem 25 anos, mas parece criança quando entra numa loja... – disse sorrindo.

- sua prima ...ela é psicóloga...! – perguntou sarcástico.

- não... mas eu sempre achei que ela devia ser...- disse séria, pegando novamente suas sacolas.

- Ei! Entra para se arrumar...A boate abre nove e meia...- disse a puxando pela mão até dentro do apartamento, mais especificadamente na sala, onde estava sango e mirok assistindo tv.

- e aí inuyasha? Pegou a kagome no flagra com o 'outro'? – perguntou sango rindo.

- que..? – sussurrou kagome desconfiada.

- quando eu e a sango chegamos, ele tinha acabado de chegar de não sei aonde... e daí ele falou que ia ficar te esperando em frente á porta para te pegar no flagra se despedindo do 'outro'... – explicou mirok.

- santo deus, inuyasha! Você está louco? E onde você estava? – perguntou kagome colocando a mão na cabeça, rindo.

- feh! Ninguém me entende mesmo... – murmurou se jogando no sofá emburrado.

A bela se aproxima do garoto e se senta do lado dele, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- ninguém entende como você consegue ser tão desconfiado...só isso... – sussurrou dando um beijo na testa dele e se levantando do sofá.

- vai começar a se arrumar, k-chan? – perguntou sango.

- sim... Quero ficar bem linda para esse emburrado aí...hoje serei a companhia dele... – respondeu observando inuyasha que levantou o rosto e a encarou com carinho e um sorriso nos lábios.

- kagome... você é... demais...- sussurrou pegando uma de suas mãos e a massageando.

- bobo... – sorriu soltando sua mão da dele e pegando suas sacolas. – Sango.. vem dar uma olhada no que eu comprei... – gritou indo para o quarto.

A outra jovem apenas a seguiu, deixando mirok e inuyasha novamente a sós naquela sala.

- e então..? – sussurrou o primeiro.

- o que quer, mirok? – respondeu.

- aquela hora... na casa dos espelhos... o que aconteceu lá dentro..?

- nada que te interesse... vou para meu apartamento fazer algo mais interessante que ouvir o seu interrogatório... – respondeu saindo do lugar.

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, três dos quatro já estavam prontos. Inuyasha estava com uma calça jeans escura, com correntes presas e uma camiseta preta, de malha, colada no seu másculo abdômen. Sango vestia um vestido rosa claro, com decote largo e quadrado, na parte de cima dele colado no corpo e a saia um pouco mais solta, com uma fenda lateral que ia até um palmo antes do joelho. Tinha maquiagem rosa claro com prata e um sandália branca de bico fino e salto. Preciso dizer que estava linda? Mirok estava com uma calça preta, social, e uma camisa branca com os botões de cima abertos, bem solta. Todos os três estavam sentados no sofá, esperando a mais vaidosa terminar de se arrumar.

- eu.. demorei..? – perguntou kagome aparecendo na sala. Ela vestida um tomara-que-caia preto de couro colado no corpo, preso na frente com uma fita vermelha trançada ( que nem em cadarço de tênis.. em ziguezague), o que deixava a mostra uma lista vertical da barriga da jovem, incluindo seu umbigo. Usava também uma saia de pregas vermelha bem curta e uma sandália preta com salto fino não muito grande. Tinha o cabelo solto nos ombros, feito cachos bem largos e soltos. Colocara uma corrente fina com um pingente grande prata em forma de cruz. Uma maquiagem preta forte nos olhos, com sombra prata e brilho labial. Estava divina.

Todos na sala ficaram impressionados, até mesmo sango, que tinha visto a roupa na sacola, que a bela lhe mostrara. Mas nunca imaginou que caísse tão bem na garota. Todos, principalmente inuyasha, babavam literalmente.

- fecha a boca querido... pode entrar mosquito... – sussurrou sarcástica se aproximando dele e fechando a boca do jovem suavemente.

- meu deus... – apenas murmurou inuyasha, levando as mãos no rosto.

- está linda, amiga... – disse sango, sorrindo.

- concordo.. plenamente... – terminou mirok.

- obrigada gente... Você também está maravilhosa sango! Cuide bem dela, mirok!– respondeu ela sorrindo.

Nisso alguém bate na porta e sango vai abrir. Rin aparece do outro lado, vestindo uma calça jeans toda bordada de dourado e uma blusa amarela, com um recorte na cintura, mostrando o umbigo. Ela entra e vai correndo para cima de sua prima.

- linda... melhor do que de tarde... gostei da maquiagem.. o que você fez no cabelo.. está divino! – disse a garota de cabelos castanhos pegando kagome pela mão e a fazendo dar um giro.

- obrigada... estou assim devido ao seu bom gosto por roupas... – disse a bela sem hesitar, sorrindo e dando mais uma volta.

- quem é o grosso que falou comigo pelo celular..? – disse rin se virando para os outros jovens.

- eu. – respondeu o garoto, ainda em estado de choque, vidrado na garota de olhos azuis.

- percebe-se... – disse se sentando ao lado dele no sofá – E aí... gostou da produção?

- muito... – sussurrou sorrindo ao ver kagome corada.

- e o que está esperando para beija-la e grudar na mão dela? Melhor tomar posse logo antes que alguém a roube de você na boate... – disse rin, rindo ao ver o jovem se levantar depressa.

Inuyasha se levantou e foi andando sorrindo até a bela, com as mãos no bolso. Ao ficar realmente muito próximo de kagome, levou uma mão até o queixo dela, a encarando sedutoramente. Num movimento rápido, jogou sua boca contra a dela, que já se encontrava entreaberta. A língua dele invadia aquela boca, se apossando totalmente na outra língua, também sedenta por outro beijo. Inuyasha tirou a mão do queixo dela, a transferindo para a nuca da bela, trazendo a boca dela mais para si, a devorando literalmente. Com a outra mão, a enlaçou pela cintura. Kagome levou um braço livre até o pescoço dele, e com o outro, o abraçou pela cintura. Os movimentos estavam cada vez mais rápidos, fazendo suas cabeças dançarem juntas. O jovem massageava toda a lateral da bela com força, deixando claro todo o desejo que sentia por aquela garota. Inuyasha a beijava com tanta intensidade, com tanta pressão, que mesmo ele a segurando pela nuca, fazia a bela ir com o tronco para trás. Esta, que o abraçava pelo pescoço, fazia-o ir junto com ela. Rin, sango e mirok ficaram surpresos pela paixão com que eles se devoravam. Inuyasha colocou a mão sobre a coxa da garota, subindo para a cintura e levando a saia junto. Kagome percebeu que o garoto não estava muito afim de parar, então decidiu por si própria para-lo. Separou sua boca da dele, que abriu os olhos confuso. Ela apenas sorriu, beijou sua bochecha e se soltou dos braços do garoto.

- vou retocar minha maquiagem... já volto... – disse indo até o quarto.

- EI INUYASHA! Eu disse para beija-la, e não arrancar os pulmões dela pela boca! – disse rin imitando uma expressão indignada, sorrindo.

- feh.. – murmurou secando os lábios suavemente com a mão.

Instantes depois kagome aparece na sala, com a maquiagem retocada e brilho labial passado. Antes que chegasse perto dos outros jovem, inuyasha vai até ela e a pega pela mão.

- você ainda não disse se eu estou bonita.. – sussurrou kagome só para ele escutar – Não gostou..?

- amei... mas ficou perfeita demais... todo mundo vai ficar te secando na boate.. – murmurou.

- algum problema nisso? – perguntou a bela se fazendo de desentendida.

- todos os problemas possíveis... vai ter um monte de cara de cima de você... – resmungou o jovem.

- melhor! Quem sabe eu consigo alguém que queira ficar comigo por essa noite... – disse sarcástica.

- você não precisa ir muito longe para encontrar alguém louquinho para ficar com você por mais tempo que você imagina... – sorriu inuyasha malicioso aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- interessante... e onde está esse cara...? – perguntou ela.

- na sua frente, segurando sua mão... mas infelizmente você não vai poder sair com ele... – murmurou cínico.

- e por que..? – perguntou surpresa.

- porque você prometeu pra um tal de inuyasha que ia o acompanhar durante todo o dia... – sorriu inuyasha segurando a mão dela mais firme.

- nossa.. é verdade... que pena... – disse sarcástica.

Nisso, o jovem se inclina pra beija-la, mas esta vira o rosto e tudo que ele consegue alcançar é a bochecha da bela, que sorria sedutoramente.

- vamos para a boate..? – perguntou se virando para os outros, sentados no sofá.

- estamos esperando vocês... – sorriu rin pegando kagome pelo braço quando foi segurada por inuyasha.

- esperem... meu irmão chegou agora pouco.. ele pode ir com a gente..? – perguntou o jovem.

- claro!- disse sango.

- só não liguem que ele é bem chato, frio, formal... o nome dele é sesshoumaru... 26 anos, e eu o acho muito feio... Ele está num hotel... vou ligar para ele encontrar nos na boate... – disse correndo até o telefone.

Mais minutos depois, inuyasha se reuni de novo com kagome, mas acaba perdendo a mão dela, já que de um lado a segurava rin e de outro sango. As três conversando e rindo.

- ei... EU sou o acompanhante da kagome... licença.. – disse o garoto tentando entrar no meio das jovens.

- você é o namorado dela? – perguntou sango direta.

- ainda não... – gaguejou corado.

- então sai daqui, que NÓS somos as MELHORES amigas... – disse rin, a puxando para o elevador.

- MALDIÇÃO! – gritou inuyasha indo atrás delas.

Meia hora depois, os jovens chegam na boate. As garotas já havia soltado kagome, que agora acompanhava o jovem de olhos violeta, que a segurava pela mão firmemente. Entraram no lugar e todos foram até uma das mesas que havia no segundo andar da danceteria. O lugar estava quase lotado, mesmo no início da noite. Os jovens depois de um longo tempo conseguiram chegar nas mesas de cima e se sentaram confortavelmente próximos do bar, já que o primeiro andar era somente pista de dança.

- vamos dançar? – perguntou inuyasha para kagome.

- ainda não... espero pelo menos o meio da noite... – sussurrou.

- certo... me vê uma batidinha de morango... – pediu o mesmo jovem para um garçom no bar, que assentiu com a cabeça. – quer alguma coisa k-chan...?

- o mesmo que você... – respondeu sorrindo.

Inuyasha fez o pedido e sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando o braço sobre o ombro da deusa e dando doces beijos no rosto dela. Foi descendo com a boca até encontrar o pescoço da garota. Esta, virou o corpo para ele e levantou a cabeça, deixando ter seu pescoço beijado. E assim o jovem fez. Começou com simples beijos e logo estava devorando o pescoço dela, intercalando beijos sedentos com fortes chupões. Kagome acariciava os cabelos do garoto, com os braços estendidos sobre seus ombros. Após inuyasha deixar o pescoço completamente marcado por sua boca, desceu mais um pouco, alcançando o ombro desnudo da bela. Aquele perfume da jovem o seduzia, o deixando incontrolado. Se embriagava e descia mais a boca, até alcançar o busto da jovem, que corou, e para evitar que ele fizesse o que ele ia fazer, levantou o queixo dele, o beijando na boca. Esse, correspondeu prontamente, tomando a língua da colegial para si. Com movimentos rápidos e ritmados, voltaram a se beijar na mesma intensidade que a minutos atrás, ainda no apartamento. Inuyasha pegou os dois braços da garota, os depositando em volta do seu pescoço. Seus lábios continuaram colados, se devorando, até que inuyasha ouviu um riso familiar. Kagome se separou da boca do jovem e se soltou dos braços dele corada, para ver quem era o desconhecido. O garoto apenas pegou uma das mãos da bela, e se virou para a pessoa ao seu lado.

- boa noite irmãozinho... – disse sesshoumaru sorrindo discretamente.

Sesshoumaru era um homem de 26 anos, alto, cabelos longos prata e olhos dourados, expressão fria, porte atlético (e muito, muito gostoso.. aiai).

- olá, sesshoumaru... – murmurou inuyasha.

- me apresente seus amigos, seu sem educação... – disse sem emoção, se sentando ao lado da rin.

Mirok, sango e rin estavam chocados. Não era normal ver um cara tão diferente e lindo como esse em qualquer lugar. Rin sorriu interessada, e mirok apenas tentava desviar a atenção de sango para ele, já que a moça sorria para o outro que acabara de chegar.

- feh! Esse é o mirok, e a namorada dele, a Sango. Essa do seu lado é a Rin... prima da kagome... essa do meu lado... – disse para o irmão.

- Sua namorada? – perguntou sesshoumaru apontando a cabeça para a morena, que limpava os lábios molhados.

- não. – respondeu kagome.

- tem namorado? – perguntou sesshoumaru direto para a jovem.

- também não... – disse cínica.

- quer almoçar comigo amanhã? – perguntou frio para a colegial, que se surpreendera tanto como inuyasha.

- não, ela não quer! – gritou o irmão.

- senhorita kagome...? – continuou sesshoumaru observando as curvas da garota.

- Sinto muito, mas amanhã tenho que organizar as inscrições dos grupos de teatro e sairei muito tarde para o almoço... quem sabe outro dia, senhor sesshoumaru..? – disse sorrindo para o homem à sua frente.

- combinado. – respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso para o irmão, logo virando-se para encarar a moça ao seu lado, rin – Quer dançar? – perguntou seco.

- talvez... – respondeu sarcástica.

- vamos.. – sussurrou se levantando e dando uma piscadinha (aiii...) para a garota, que instantaneamente se levantou e o seguiu.

Em questão de segundos, os dois desapareceram pelas escadas, na direção da pista de dança.

- kagome! Eu não acredito que você aceitou almoçar com o meu irmão! – disse inuyasha indignado.

- não vai ser amanhã... pode ser que ele esqueça e nunca mais se lembre de mim... – murmurou recebendo sua batidinha.

- ele nunca vai esquecer! Ele tem uma ótima memória! Maldição! Você devia ter me consultado antes! – continuou o jovem virando o copo com o liquido inteiro.

- inu.. qual o problema de eu almoçar com o seu irmão..? – perguntou cínica.

- nenhum! Alguém falou algo contra? – perguntou nervoso.

Kagome apenas continuou a encara-lo, séria.

- Tá... tem problema sim... Você acha que eu não vi a cara de encantada que você fez quando ele falou contigo? Já pensou se você se apaixona por ele! – disse irritado.

- qual o problema de eu me apaixonar por ele..? – perguntou séria.

- e quanto a mim? - perguntou corado, abaixando o tom de voz.

- o que tem você..? – disse a jovem se fazendo de desentendida.

- vou voltar a ser apenas seu amigo..? – perguntou sério.

- não! Se eu me apaixonar pelo sesshoumaru você será meu amigo e cunhado! – disse ela rindo.

- KAGOME, É SERIO! – disse segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

- inu...o nosso combinado foi 'ficar' só por hoje... – sussurrou ela, sorrindo provocantemente.

- eu sei, mas daí amanhã eu peço para ficar com você de novo... e depois de amanhã também... – disse num tom pensativo.

- engraçadinho... – disse sarcástica.

- vamos dançar..? – perguntou aproximando sua boca da bela, que virou o rosto, o irritando.

- sim! – disse sorrindo, que derreteu novamente o tom irritadiço do jovem.

Assim, os dois deram as mãos e foram até o andar de baixo correndo. Estava terminando de acabar um música.

- a próxima é nossa... – sorriu a garota, se posicionando.

- vamos ver... – respondeu o jovem, a encarando.

Então começou a tocar a música Overprotected, da britney spears. Kagome ficou radiante com o ritmo e ao perceber a música que era, enlouqueceu.

**I need time (time)**

**Love (love)**

**Joy (joy)**

**I need space**

**I need me**

**(Action!)**

No início, na parte falada da música, kagome fechou os olhos e dublou a cantora, enlaçando o garoto pelo pescoço. A atitude da jovem o fez sorrir.

**Say hello to the girl that I am!**

**You're gonna have to see through my perspective**

**I need to make misstakes just to learn who I am**

**And I don't wanna be so damn protected**

**There must be another way**

**Cause I believe in taking chances**

**But who am I to say**

**What a girl is to do**

**God, I need some answers**

Deixando apenas uma das mãos no pescoço de inuyasha, kagome começou a rebolar sedutoramente, encarando o jovem, que ainda sorria, dançando no ritmo da música. Então a bela colocou uma de suas pernas no meio das dele, encaixando os quadris, ainda rebolando, levando o corpo do garoto junto, que parou de sorrir, a fitando corado.

**What am I to do with my life?**

**(You will find out don't worry)**

**How Am I supposed to know what's right?**

**(You just got to do it your way)**

**I can't help the way I feel**

**But my life has been so overprotected**

No refrão, kagome se virou de costas para o garoto e coloca as duas mãos dele uma de cada lado do seu quadril, e vai descendo rebolando, fazendo com que a mão de inuyasha passasse por toda sua lateral, bem lentamente. Ao subir, vira de frente para o jovem, rapidamente, deixando suas bocas quase coladas. Quando ele se enclinou para beijá-la, ela se afasta.

**I tell 'em what I like**

**What I want**

**and What I don't**

**But every time I do I stand corrected**

**Things that I've known**

**I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize**

**I'm Overprotected**

**There must be another way**

**Cause I believe in taking chances**

**But who am I to say?**

**What a girl is to do**

**God I need some answers**

Inuyasha continuou a observar os movimentos da garota. Esta, colocou as mãos sob o abdômen do jovem e foi descendo rebolando, acariciando a barriga dele. Ao chegar embaixo, ela coloca o dedo na boca e faz uma cara pervertida, voltando para cima lentamente, com movimentos provocantes, tirando o dedo da boca e passando sobre os lábios do garoto.

**What am I to do with my life?**

**(You will find out don't worry)**

**How Am I supposed to know what's right?**

**(You just got to do it your way)**

**I can't help the way I feel**

**But my life has been so overprotected**

Kagome vira de costas para o jovem, e continua dançando sedutoramente, levantando seu cabelos com as mãos, exibindo a parte de sua costa nua. Vira o rosto de lado, podendo encarar inuyasha que a observava insistentemente. Provocantemente, sorri, e recomeça a rebolar, passando a mão em sua própria coxa e bunda, enlouquecendo os caras a sua volta.

**I need time (love)**

**I need space**

**(This is it, this is it)**

A bela para de rebolar, ainda na frente do colegial. Ela fecha os olhos e passa a mover o quadril de um lado para o outro no ritmo das batidas da música.

**I don't need nobody**

**Tellin me just what I wanna**

**What I what what I'm gonna**

**Do about my destiny**

**I Say No, No**

**Nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do**

**I'm so fed up with people telling me to be**

**Someone else but me**

Virando-se para o jovem nas suas costas, a garota coloca uma das mãos embaixo do queixo de inuyasha trazendo o rosto dele na sua direção e indo com a cabeça para trás, ficando ele inclinado sobre ela, enquanto essa ainda dançava lentamente. O jovem levanta uma das pernas da bela, a segurando do lado do seu corpo, enquanto tentava alcançar aquela boca. Kagome ao vê-lo se aproximar mais com o rosto, vira o seu para o lado e dá uma lambida no pescoço deste.

**(Action!)**

**yeeeah,yeah!**

**What am I to do with my life**

**(You will find out don't worry)**

**How Am I supposed to know what's right?**

**(You just got to do it your way)**

**I can't help the way I feel**

**But my life has been so overprotected**

Kagome tanta se afastar, mas é trazida de volta pelo braço de inuyasha que a abraça por trás.

- você está me enlouquecendo... – sussurra ele com uma voz rouca, que fez a bela ficar mais satisfeita.

A jovem segura os braços dele envoltos na sua cintura e vai descendo rebolando com ele, podendo sentir a respiração ofegante do garoto no seu pescoço.

**I don't need nobody**

**Tellin me just what I wanna**

**What I what what I'm gonna**

**Do about my destiny**

**I Say No, No**

**Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do**

**I'm so fed up with people telling me to be**

**Someone else but me**

Kagome se solta de novo de inuyasha, virando-se de frente para ele. O jovem a segura pela cintura firmemente e ela vai escorregando o tronco para trás. Ao retornar, a bela vai até a orelha do garoto e desce fungando até o pescoço do mesmo, rebolando. Ele a pega pela mão e a faz dar um giro.

**What am I to do with my life**

**(You will find out don't worry)**

**How Am I supposed to know what's right?**

**(You just got to do it your way)**

**I can't help the way I feel**

**But my life has been so overprotected.**

Ao corpo dela voltar, inuyasha volta a segurar firmemente pela cintura, encaixando seu quadril no dela, dançando ambos em sincronia com o outro. Inuyasha a pega pela mão, a faz dar mais dois giros, um de cada lado, e no final da música ela dá uma volta, pára na frente do jovem, com os braços para trás, o enlaçando pelo pescoço enquanto esse a segura pelos braços.

- Parabéns maninho... parabéns senhorita higurashi.. – diz sesshoumaru, batendo palmas.

- linda! – gritou rin para a prima.

Não só eles, mas todos em volta pararam o que fazia para vê-los dançar e aplaudi-los. Homens assobiavam e gritavam para kagome, que simplesmente sorria. Inuyasha a pegou pela mão e a puxou para o andar de cima, já que não aguentava mais aqueles caras chamando sua garota de 'gostosa'. Foram direto no balcão, onde ele a abraçou, afundando o rosto no pescoço dela, sorrindo.

- você dança muito bem... – sussurrou – Me deixou louquinho...

"Louco é pouco para o que eu estava... por pouco não acabo fazendo besteiras... mas é tudo sua culpa... você é linda, perfeita, divina.. me faz sentir tão bem ao seu lado, sem medo e sem vergonha de ser o que eu realmente sou... quando estou com você, todo o resto é irrelevante... até parece que as cores ficam mais intensas.. o sol brilha mais... mais estrelas aparecem...Kagome... eu não pude evitar... estou apaixonado por você.. eu... acho que te amo, mas... não sei como te dizer isso... Esse sentimento é novo para mim... acaba me deixando... perdido... Mas agora que te encontrei... agora que sei o que sinto... ninguém vai me tirar de você..."- pensava inuyasha sorrindo.

- obrigada inu... – disse se soltando dele e se dirigindo ao barman – Por favor... mais uma de morango...

"Inu... que negócio é esse que arde no meu peito quando estou perto de você? É diferente... gostoso... aconchegante.. você é diferente de tudo que eu já tive... Me sinto segura nos seus braços... me entrego por inteira nos seus beijos... Nunca senti isso... e agora você aparece na minha vida... muda todo o meu conceito de viver... de me apaixonar... sem contar que é tão reconfortante vez você sendo provocado... "- pensava kagome consigo mesma.

- para mim tambem... – disse inuyasha também no balcão, encarando a garota sorrindo.

- vou no toalete.. me espere aqui... – disse kagome dando um beijo no rosto do jovem e indo até o toalete que ficava na direção contrária do bar, ao ainda no segundo andar da boate.

Minutos mais tarde, depois de maquiagem retocada, kagome sai do toalete e dá de cara com Hojo. Sim, o ex-namorado dela. E o jovem já bêbado se aproxima dela e a abraça. Até aí tudo bem, já que ficaram juntos por 2 anos. Mas não é só o que acontece.

- meu amor! – diz Hojo se jogando contra a boca de kagome, a beijando.

Esta, tenta virar o rosto, mas é impedida pelos braços do garoto, que a segurava. Quando finalmente consegue se soltar dele, vira o rosto e vê inuyasha estático, segurando dois copos de batidinha, com uma expressão decepcionada. Kagome, empurrou o Hojo para o lado e tentando ir até o jovem de olhos violetas. Mas antes que essa chegasse perto, ele joga os copos no chão, com raiva, a assustando. Em seguida, vai correndo até o bar e se joga numa cadeira.

- inu! – gritou correndo atrás dele, confusa.

Se aproximou do jovem e se sentou ao seu lado, tentando o encarar.

- inuyasha! Olha para mim! – disse virando o rosto do garoto à força.

CONTINUA...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oie gente!

Acho que essa foi a vez que mais demorei.. mas eu posso explicar... "

Acabei ficando doente... Tive que tomar soro e tudo mais... Estou até agora com antibiótico e a garganta explodindo de tanta dor! E isso não me deu muito animo para revisar e postar.. MAS, aqui estou eu de volta!

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo! Novos personagens... e mais um problema para a cabeça ciumenta do nosso querido inuyasha!

Bom, também vou fazer uma propagandinha básica de uma nova fic que logo começarei a postar... "É sobre kagome, uma universitária que acaba descobrindo uma gangue e denunciá-la. Mas ela não suspeitava que aquele ato fosse mudar para sempre sua vida. Agora ela é perseguida pelo resto da maior gangue de traficantes de drogas e armas do Japão, a mando de Naraku. Kagome vai para o Programa de Proteção as Testemunhas do FBI, mudando de cidade e sendo protegido por três grandes agentes. Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango. Aventuras e Romances. Aguardem"

**Respostas das reviews** ( possoinhas fofas não logadas no fanfiction):

**Lady Kikyou**- Hello! Que bom que gostou da parte na ksa dos espelhos.. huhAHuahUAHuahAH.. SIM! O SESSHY APARECEU! TODO LINDO, TODO GOSTOSO E SÓ MEUU! AhauhaHAuhauhuhaUHAuhaUHAuha.. mentira... nessa fic eu vou emprestar ele para a rin coitada.. para ela naum ficar sozinha... E o narak? Bom... não pretendo colocá-lo na fic... Mas que ele é um pedaço do pior caminho, ah, isso ele é! Acredito que a fic toda terá mais ou menos 10 capítulos! Sobre a sango.. bom, acho melhor ela não ser tão tão mais 'sexy".. o namorado dela pode não gostar. Ou melhor. PODE GOSTAR DEMAIS.. e é ai que está o problema! Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que goste do novo capítulo! Bjinhos!

**° BelinháaH °- **Oiis! Nhai, to bem sim, e você? Que bommm que gostou da fic! Muito muito muito obrigada pelos elogios! HAUahuAHuahUAHuahuAH! Não fica com raiva de mim non! Já estou tá ai a continuação! Espero que goste! Foi escrita com mitcho carinho! HUAHAUhauAHUahuahUAH! Estou com problemas em add pessoas no meu msn.. se quiser me add, meu msn eh Qualquer coisa quando arrumar o meu, eu t add! Bjinhos!

**R-chan** – QUEEEE bom que gostouu! Concordo com você... o inu devia mesmo ter feito sushi! Mas acredito que no dia o refeitório não servia peixe, e se fosse cortar para guardar na geladeira para o dia seguinte, a carne ia acabar estragando.. Acho que foi por isso que meu hanyouzinho apenas brigou com ele...

O inu e a kagome são mesmo lindos juntinhos! Os acho um casal muito fofo! Bom... nesse capítulo você terá certeza que ele convidou a kagome para o baile.. E pelo motivo mesmo que você mencionou. O ciúmes excessivo.

Querida.. a kagome é ESPERTA! É boazinha, mas de santinha ela não tem nada! Sabe provocar quando quer... sem contar que possui um belo corpo e um rostinho fofinho. Inu nenhum consegueria resistir! As vezes acho que ela devia investir numa carreira de atriz, sabe?

Concordo com você... inuyasha indeciso é phoda... Tudo bem ter algumas dúvidas no começo, mas ficar enrolando por muito tempo... daí é triste.. e a garota sofre né? Eu não ficaria esperando anos e anos até que um cara me notasse e decidisse que estava apaixonado por mim!

Que bom que gostou do beijo! Fiko mto satisfeita! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Deixe o seu email se você for deixar review novamente! Bjinhos!

**PollySangozinha** – Oie! NHHAAA! Quem bom que gostou do capituloo! Num tem ideía de como eu fiko toda toda felizzzz! Sim... terá hentai... mas não será nada forte mto forte... e será inu/kag... Num tinha pensado em fazer da rin com sesshoumaru... Mas vou pensar com carinho na sua sugestao! Mto obrigada pelos elogios! Demais mesmo! Num sei nem como dizer o quantoo alegre eu fiko de receber suas reviews! Espero que goste desse novo capítulo! Se comentar de novo, deixe seu email! Bjinhos!

**Polly – **Oii! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Inu/kag tbm é meu casal querido! Sobre o sesshy... bom, companhia eh o que naum falta para aquele pedaço de mau caminho.. fala sério... que YOUKAI DOS CÉUS! Espero que goste do novo capítulo e continue acompanhando! Bjinhos!

**Mariana – **Oiissss! Que bom que achou o cap fofo! É.. tudo bem eles pensarem besteira.. mas eles podiam mtoo bem fikarem no cantinho deles e deixar o outro casalzinho ser felizz? Ahauhauahuaha! sSIM... aquele beijo foi BEM caloroso... Nossa.. já penso... se eu fosse a kagome e tivesse um hanyou lindaum daqueles no smeus pés... bjando DAQUELE jeito.. ai... Dá mta vontade sim! Mas acalme-se mari! Um dia nós iremos achar os nossos inuyashas para sermos felizes para sempre em casas dos espelhos! Hauahuahauhaa!

Mias uma vez, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que você continue acompanhando a historia e dando a sua opniaum! Ela eh mto valiosa para mim! Bjinhosss!

**Lili963 – **Oie! Fico feliz que tenha gostado desse capítulo! É muito gratificante! Inuyasha e kagome vão estar juntinhos logo logo! Estou postando o mais rápido que posso! Espero demorar menos dessa vez... Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando! Bjinhos!

É isso!

Até a próxima!

B-jos e obrigada pelas reviews!


	7. Uma noite de revelações II

------------------------CAPITULO ANTERIOR ------------

- Meu amor! – diz Hojo se jogando contra a boca de Kagome, a beijando.

Esta tenta virar o rosto, mas é impedida pelos braços do garoto, que a segurava. Quando finalmente consegue se soltar dele, vira o rosto e vê Inuyasha estático, segurando dois copos de batidinha, com uma expressão decepcionada. Kagome empurrou o Hojo para o lado e tentando ir até o jovem de olhos violetas. Mas antes que essa chegasse perto, ele joga os copos no chão, com raiva, a assustando. Em seguida, vai correndo até o bar e se joga numa cadeira.

- Inu! – gritou correndo atrás dele, confusa.

Se aproximou do jovem e se sentou ao seu lado, tentando o encarar.

- Inuyasha! Olha para mim! – disse virando o rosto do garoto à força.

------------------------ FIM DO CAPITULO ANTERIOR ------------

- HOJO, NÉ? VAI LÁ FICAR COM ELE! É ASSIM, KAGOME? VOCÊ ESTAVA ME USANDO PARA ESQUECER DELE, ERA ISSO? OU ESTAVA QUERENDO SÓ MAIS UM PARA DAR! – gritou com a jovem, rindo de nervoso.

- Não é isso... o Hojo estava bêbado... eu não fiz aquilo porque quis... – disse indignada.

- VOCÊ SE ACHA A MELHOR, BRINCANDO COM OS SENTIMENTOS DE TODO MUNDO! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO VI O ABRAÇO QUE VOCÊ DEU NELE ANTES DE BEIJÁ-LO? – continuou gritando, virando um copo de wisky garganta a baixo.

- Eu achei que ele queria só um abraço! Mas depois ele me segurou e... você sabe!

- EU SEMPRE SOUBE QUE NÃO VALIA A PENA GOSTAR DE UMA PESSOA DE VERDADE, PORQUE ESSAS SEMPRE CONSEGUEM TE FAZER CAIR NUM BURACO QUANDO VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ NO CÉU! – continuou gritando.

- Inuyasha? Por que você está falando assim? Nós... estamos só ficando e...

- SIM. EU ESTAVA AFIM DE VOCÊ DE VERDADE. ESTAVA!- gritou se servindo de mais um copo de wisky.

- Mas... aquilo perto do toalete não foi minha culpa... eu...

- VAI EMBORA! VAI EMBORA! – gritou Inuyasha virando a garrafa na boca e se jogando no balcão, sentindo uma forte pontada no coração.

Nisso, Sango e Mirok que assistiam a cena, junto com outras dezenas de pessoas, interviram, e puxaram kagome pelo braço.

- Amiga... melhor você deixá-lo sozinho... – disse Sango.

- Eu... vou embora... – disse com lágrimas nos olhos e saindo correndo até o andar de baixo, o atravessando e passando pela porta de entrada.

A garota pegou o primeiro táxi que viu e foi direto para o seu apartamento. Abandona-lo na situação que ele estava era injusto e ela sentira uma grande dor ao ter que sair, mas isso tinha de ser feito. Se jogou na sua cama e continuou chorando. "Eu entendi direito? Ele estava realmente gostando de mim, assim como eu dele? Só pode ser para ele ficar tão abalado com um beijo num ex-namorado! Mas ele... disse que 'estava' afim de mim... será que depois do que ele viu, vai desistir da gente? Eu... o fiz mal... eu estou o fazendo sofrer... ai Kagome... como você é inútil! Ele é o primeiro que te faz sentir tão bem na presença e você consegue acabar com isso... DROGA! provavelmente hoje ele vai beber um pouco, sair com umas dez garotas e voltar para o apartamento dele amanhã de tarde... Tudo por culpa minha... tudo! A Rin disse que nós temos futuro... mas depois disso... ele nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara... e se ele fizer o que eu acho que ele vai fazer, também nunca mais vou olhar na cara dele! Inu... eu gosto muito de você... muito.." – pensava a morena com os olhos úmidos.

Uma hora e meia, mais tarde, kagome é acordada por barulhos na porta do seu quarto. Abre e vê Sesshoumaru carregando Inuyasha no ombro.

- Senhorita Kagome... meu irmão passou a noite inteira bebendo... ele está podre... e não pára de te xingar... Então pensei em trazê-lo aqui... – sussurrou o jovem.

- Inu... certo... você pode levar ele até o quarto de hóspedes ao lado...? – perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Claro... – disse seguindo a colegial e depositando o garoto bêbado na cama do tal quarto.

- Muito obrigada Sesshoumaru... – agradeceu à bela.

- Obrigada você por aceitar cuidar desse idiota... – murmurou saindo do quarto e do apartamento.

Kagome foi até onde tinha deixado o jovem. Se sentou na cama ao lado dele.

- Inuyasha... Por que você fez tudo aquilo...? Por que bebeu...? – perguntou kagome no ouvido dele, acariciando seu rosto.

- Kagome... me perdoa Kagome... me perdoa... Kagome... perdoa... - sussurrou embolado e desesperado beijando a mão dela.

- Perdoar pelo quê, inu? – disse com os olhos úmidos novamente.

- Pelo que eu falei... eu entendo... foi tudo culpa daquele tal de 'Roxo'... e não sua... eu vou matar ele... vou... – murmurou gaguejando e nervoso.

- Eu te perdôo... claro... – disse o abraçando.

O quarto ficara em silêncio durante alguns minutos, apenas abafado pelo choro de ambos.

- Kagome... é que eu te amo Kagome... te amo muito... – disse o jovem, a abraçando com uma força descomunal.

- Inu... eu também... te amo... pena que você está bêbado... – sussurrou despejando lágrimas – e que não vai se lembrar disso amanhã...

- Kagome... sim... eu te amo... – murmurou com os olhos também úmidos.

- Soy loca por ti, inu-kun... – sussurrou a jovem chorando, dando um risinho abafado.

Continuaram abraçados e acabaram dormindo os dois naquele quarto, juntos e ambos com os olhos úmidos. Enquanto isso, um novo casal se formava, num prédio próximo.

- Você acha que o inuyasha vai ficar bem? – pergunta Rin.

- Ele não fica bêbado fácil... Provavelmente não vai ficar nem de ressaca... E aquela garota vai cuidar dele... – responde um youkai de longos cabelos pratas, a enlaçando pela cintura e chutando a porta atrás deles.

- A kagome é uma boa menina... Gosta bastante do seu irmão... Meu medo é que ELE não goste dela tanto quanto ela gosta dele... – sussurra, dando leves mordiscados no pescoço de sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha não faria todo aquele show de ciúmes por uma mulher que ele não ame de verdade... Fique tranqüila e esqueça deles... Somos nós agora... – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso e olhos inexpressivos, pegando a jovem no colo.

O youkai foi andando até a porta de um quarto, a abrindo com um chute. Levou a publicitária até a cama, a deitando docemente. Levou as mãos até os pés de Rin, tirando as sandálias cuidadosamente. Beijou os pés dela, subindo as garras sobre as pernas da jovem, chegando até a cintura. No caminho, as unhas a arranharam levemente, fazendo-a soltar um gemido. Sesshoumaru sorriu satisfeito (sim! Ele sorriu!), logo levando sua boca até a da humana. Colou naqueles lábios, iniciando um insaciável beijo, enquanto lhe arrancava a blusa. Rin estranhou sentindo que mesmo sendo tão frio, o youkai possuía boca e toques tão acalorados. Aquilo a exaltou. Ele não era tão sem sentimentos quanto ela imaginara. No fundo, ele era doce e provocante. Enlouquecedor.

- Você não é tão feia... – sussurrou o youkai, rouco, já excitado.

- Também gostei de você... – respondeu desabotoando a camisa do empresário.

Assim as horas se estenderam e a noite passou em segundos. Já no apartamento de sango e kagome, quando a bela despertou, encontrou os olhos violetas do jovem ao seu lado sorrindo.

- Bom dia...? – sussurrou ela.

- Nem tanto... estou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável... – murmurou levando uma das mãos na nuca.

- Você bebeu demais... quer tomar um banho gelado...? – perguntou a garota se sentando.

- Mais tarde... queria dormir mais um pouco agora... – disse sorrindo.

- Ah sim... bons sonhos então... – sussurrou tentando se levantar da cama e sendo novamente puxada pelo jovem.

- Quero dormir mais um pouco com você do meu lado... - continuou a encarando com doçura.

- Certo... – disse se deitando do lado do garoto, que a abraçou.

Por mais que ela não quisesse se entregar não conseguiu resistir ao ser acomodada, naqueles braços tão aconchegantes, e tendo aquelas mãos afagando seu cabelo tão ternamente.

- Inuyasha... por ontem na balada... eu... – tentou dizer ao ser interrompida pelo jovem.

- Nem vem K-chan... ontem à noite você já me perdoou... não vamos começar tudo de novo! – disse ele divertido.

A garota ficou estática. Sim, ele parecia se lembrar do acontecido na noite anterior. Será que ele se lembraria de tudo que disseram ou estava apenas deduzindo por terem dormido na mesma cama? Inuyasha vendo a surpresa da bela sorriu.

- Tamben soy loco por ti, more... – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

Sim. Não restavam dúvidas. Ele se lembrava de tudo. Fazer o que agora? Dizer que era mentira, que não era a intenção responder aquelas palavras? Inventar que estava bêbada também e que aquela frase "eu também te amo" era para outra pessoa? Não. Apenas continuar deitada no corpo daquele jovem, aproveitando o carinho que ele lhe dava. Inuyasha lhe afagava o cabelo e acariciava seu rosto, ainda sorrindo.

- Já está na hora de nos arrumarmos para o colégio...? – perguntou kagome corada.

- Agora são oito horas... desiste de ir... vamos ficar em casa hoje... – sussurrou o jovem, aproximando sua boca da dela, que tentava se esquivar.

- Se eu me arrumar rápido, consigo chegar para a próxima aula... e você também... – disse ela se levantando da cama, mesmo que no fundo não fosse sua a vontade.

- K-chan! Ah não... – murmurou se cobrindo com a coberta até a cabeça.

- Sim moçinho... quem mandou beber! Agora assuma as conseqüências... – disse rindo.

- O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? – murmurou se levantando.

- Não dá tempo pra banho querido... então troque de roupa enquanto eu vou acordar Mirok e Sango... – sussurrou a jovem saindo do quarto.

Vinte minutos mais tarde estavam todos prontos, com olhos cheios de olheiras, mas vestidos para o colégio. Kagome tinha uma calça jeans simples e bem grudada no corpo, e a camiseta do colégio, com o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Sango vestia uma saia jeans até o joelho, bordada e a camiseta do colégio. Inuyasha tinha a camisa toda fechada e uma calça jeans clara. Mirok vestia uma calça social e a camisa também do colégio. Tomaram um rápido café-da-manhã e foram correndo para a escola. Ao entrarem, encontraram a banca com o jornal diário do colégio. Pegaram dois exemplares correndo e seguiram até a sala da segunda aula. Esperaram mais alguns minutos, o sinal tocou e eles entraram com os outros alunos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Meu deus... Kagome... você leu o jornal! – sussurrou sango, sentada ao lado da amiga na sala.

- Não... Inu... me empresta o jornal...? – perguntou baixo para o jovem atrás dela.

- Hehehehe... pera aí que estou terminando de ler a 'nossa' capa... – riu o colegial.

Um pouco depois, este passou o jornal pelo canto da cadeira, segurando a mão desta 'acidentalmente'. Aproveitando-se, continuou massageando a mão dela, até o professor dar um grito que os assustou.

- Achei que fosse com a gente... – suspirou o jovem aliviado.

- Graças a deus era só uma fase de empolgação na matéria do professor... – sussurrou ela, pegando o jornal e se ajeitando na cadeira.

Ao abri-lo, teve uma magnífica surpresa. Na capa, com letras garrafais dizia: 'Namoro secreto de Kagome-dono e Inuyasha é descoberto'. Na matéria lia-se:

"_Camuflando essa quente e intensa relação amorosa atrás de uma singela amizade, kagome e inuyasha conseguiram enganar muita gente. Ela, que até alguns dias era comprometida com um outro jovem, também do terceiro ano, Kouga, terminou o namoro com este no domingo, sendo vista com inuyasha logo pela segunda de manhã. Durante a entrevista, mantiveram-se em carinhos, abraços e beijinhos, esquecendo-se do segredo desse relacionamento. SIM. ELES FORAM DESCOBERTOS. Há boatos que eles já estavam juntos a mais de uma semana antes dela terminar com o ex-namorado. Fontes dizem que desde que se conheceram foi amor à primeira vista, e declararam sua paixão um pelo outro logo no quarto dia de aula no colégio. Um faxineiro, que não quis se identificar, contou que os viu de madrugada no banheiro da escola no maior deita e rola. Também disse que tentou para-los em respeito à localidade, mas foi ameaçado de morte pelo jovem de olhos violetas. Várias garotas do lugar podem afirmar que eles só começaram a namorar, inuyasha e kagome, na sexta-feira; já que quinta foi o último dia que ele foi visto com outra garota a não ser a bela de olhos claros. Durante a entrevista, Kagome afirmou que só se separou do Kouga por gostar dele apenas como amigo. Mas quando isso foi perguntado a inuyasha, esse respondeu com os olhos cheios de fúria que a garota tinha alguém melhor que o fedorento para o baile do terceiro ano. _

_Agora nos encontramos em outra questão. Como alguém tão certinha e popular como kagome-dono foi se envolver com um galinha demente como inuyasha? Simples, o amor e o destino os uniram, já que não há outra explicação._

_Amigos dizem que esta é a primeira vez que ele se apaixona de verdade, assim como alguns amigos da colegial mais cantada da escola. Será que assim como inuyasha deixou de ser safado, kagome deixará de provocar os outros caras do colégio? É só torcer os dedos e esperar, porque se isso não acontecer, todas as garotas continuaram sendo sempre a segunda opção, atrás da tão querida kagome-dono. Inuyasha fique de olho nela..."._

Ao terminar de ler a matéria principal, a garota começou a rir descontroladamente, tendo sua boca tampada pelas mãos de Inuyasha. Esta, percebendo o vexame que ia dar no meio da sala, tentou se controlar e se virou para o jovem.

- O que achou do nosso namoro secreto...? – perguntou Kagome sedutora.

- Não se preocupe... vou ficar de olho em você... – respondeu com um sorriso discreto.

O garoto voltou a pegar a mão da bela, a trazendo para si e a beijando. Depois a abaixou, deixando fora de vista do professor, enquanto ele continuava a massagear esta. Tirou da bolsa um papel e começou a escrever com a outra mão. Logo amassou o papel escrito e colocou dentro da mão da garota. Essa, o pegou, e leu:

"_Quem que contou para eles da nossa ida ao banheiro do colégio em plena madrugada? Fala sério...! O povo não tem o que inventar...". _

"_Mas... você me acha mesmo um galinha demente...?"_

"_By inuyasha"_

Kagome riu consigo mesma. Não conseguia acreditar que o jovem estava se preocupando com o que os outros diziam dele no jornal mais mentiroso do colégio. Continuou rindo até que o garoto, ansioso, começou a cutucá-la. Então pegou uma caneta e respondeu no mesmo papel.

"_Claro que não! Sem contar que eu te conheço melhor que essas ratas taradas... então posso dizer que você realmente não tem nada a ver com um galinha demente... você é só um pouco safado... mas é o seu jeito esse de ficar com muitas mulheres... e isso não muda seu caráter..."._

"_By Kagome"_

Inuyasha, ao ler o que a garota lhe respondera, só faltou ter um treco. Fez uma cara indignada, pegou outra folha e começou a escrever. Ele não havia mentido aquela noite. Ele a amava. Não sabia como nem porque, mas queria te-la pra sempre. Ao vê-la falar tão friamente dele, como se ele fosse um pegador, o que ANTES ele era, sentiu um aperto no coração.

"_SUA IDIOTA! Você sabe que eu não me interesso mais por nenhuma outra garota que não seja você! Terei que repetir o que eu te disse ontem de noite?"._

_"By inuyasha"_

Kagome, mesmo não esperando a sua resposta, se sentiu aliviada ao ler a mensagem do jovem. Óbvio que ele não precisava chamá-la de boba... mas o resto que ela leu fez valer a pena. Pegou sua caneta e continuou respondendo.

"_Repita fazendo o favor...?"._

_"By Kagome"_

Inuyasha se arrependeu de ter perguntado que ela queria que ele repetisse, mas resolveu assumir as conseqüências. Pegou outro papel de sua mochila, desenhou um coração no canto e escreveu:

"_Eu te amo, baka..."._

_"By inuyasha"_

No momento exato que a garota leu, virou para trás e encarou o jovem todo corado e sem jeito. Voltou para seu lugar certo, deu uma risada discreta e passou a escrever.

"_Você fica muito lindo assim... todo vermelhinho e sem graça... um fofo!_

_Agora chega de papo e preste atenção na aula..._

"_Beijinhos by kagome."_

Inuyasha pegou o papel, leu duas vezes, guardou este no seu bolso, pegou outra folha e escreveu seu último recado.

"_Espero ansioso o dia que você irá dizer que me ama quando eu estiver sóbrio..._

_Prestarei atenção na aula..._

_Mais beijos by inuyasha"._

Kagome leu o recado, corou violentamente e o guardou dentro de sua bolsa. Deu uma espiada para trás e deu um sorriso para o garoto, que o retribuiu. Passaram-se mais algumas horas e as primeiras aulas se encerraram. O quarteto se reuniu direto no lugar de sempre, embaixo de uma estrondosa árvore.

- E aí kagome... o que achou do jornal...? – perguntou Mirok, abraçando Sango.

- Realmente eu não sei como eles descobriram a nossa ida ao banheiro do colégio de madrugada... se eu descobrir quem foi o faxineiro... vou ameaçá-lo de morte novamente! – disse Inuyasha sério, se sentando ao lado de Kagome.

Todos os outros começaram a rir, até mesmo a bela. Quando o jovem de olhos violetas ia a abraçar pela cintura, Sango se levanta e se senta no meio deles.

- Então... o que vamos fazer hoje...? – perguntou ela, ignorando a cara de raiva de Inuyasha.

- Estava pensando em ir com a minha prima comprar o meu vestido para o baile de sábado... Vamos Sango? Daí você aproveita e escolhe o seu! – disse Kagome.

- Claro que vou! Passar a tarde inteira rodando lojas de roupas até escolher o melhor... nossa... parece perfeito! – disse ela empolgada.

- Não. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não o que, Inu? – perguntou Kagome divertida.

- Vocês não vão passar a tarde inteira fora, escolhendo um vestido. – disse convicto.

- Sim, nós vamos, e não há ninguém nesse mundo que irá nos fazer mudar de idéia. – disse Kagome sarcástica, sorrindo.

- Então eu vou com você. – resumiu Inuyasha, ainda sério.

- Não, você não vai. – disse Kagome, parando de sorrir.

- Sim, eu vou. Por que eu não iria? – perguntou ele.

- Por que nós não queremos... – sorriu Sango.

- Isso não importa! Vocês querendo ou não, eu vou com a Kagome! – exclamou Inuyasha.

- Inu... eu posso falar com você a sós? – perguntou à bela, sorrindo.

- Pode... – disse a pegando pela mão.

Foram alguns metros a diante e a morena os parou. Ela o encarava com pesar nos olhos, enquanto este ainda tinha vestígios de nervosismo.

- Por que você quer ir conosco? – perguntou ela.

- Porque não quero ninguém dando em cima de você na minha ausência.

- E qual o problema de alguém dar em cima de mim...? –perguntou cínica.

- Eu não gosto que dêem em cima de você.

- Inu... por favor! Não queremos que vocês vejam os vestidos antes do baile!

- E por quê? – perguntou ele sarcástico.

- Porque queremos que seja surpresa... entende? – disse divertida.

- Hum... Não me convenceu... – concluiu o jovem sorrindo.

- Certo... o que eu tenho que fazer para que você me deixe ir sozinha com as minhas amigas? – perguntou fria.

- Agora você está falando a minha língua, lindinha... Bom... você vai ter... que repetir o que disse ontem de noite... – disse malicioso.

- Soy loca por ti, inu-kun... – disse cínica.

- Antes disso... – sussurrou inuyasha no ouvido dela.

A garota corou violentamente, abaixou os olhos, toda sem jeito. Ao levantá-los novamente, pode encarar o sorriso satisfeito no jovem a sua frente.

- Eu... também te amo... - murmurou, corada, virando o rosto em seguida.

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro, e continuou a encarando, dessa vez, carinhosamente. Levou uma mão até o rosto da bela, a fazendo o olhar nos olhos.

- Você também fica linda, toda coradinha... – sussurrou sorrindo.

- Seu malvado... – disse ela indignada.

- Não sou... Aliás, tem mais uma coisa que você tem que fazer para se ver livre de mim por hoje de tarde... – murmurou a abraçando – Você vai ter que prometer que não vai se agarrar com nenhum cara na minha ausência...

- Do jeito que você fala, parece que vou viajar por meses! Só vou ficar algumas horas fora... Mas, certo... eu prometo... Mas você tem que jurar que não vai sair pegando a primeira que encontrar, na minha ausência. – disse ela sarcástica, dando ênfase na ultima frase.

- Eu juro... Sua boba... como se eu tivesse olhos para outra garota que não fosse você... - sussurrou dando uma leve mordida na orelha da garota, a arrepiando.

- Você... ontem... como você se lembra do que eu disse ontem? – disse ela, se recuperando.

- No início, quando eu acordei... achei que tivesse sido um sonho... só um sonho... Mas quando eu disse aquela frase e você ficou chocada... eu tive certeza que tinha sido real... – disse sorrindo, a abraçando mais forte.

- Inu... só você mesmo... Se eu tivesse bebido a metade do que você bebeu... num lembrava nem como sonho... - sussurrou ela.

- Mas você não bebeu... e se lembra direitinho... alias... você deve se lembrar também que eu disse que ia matar o Hojo... – disse nervoso.

- Não faça isso... o Hojo é um bom garoto... Só estava bêbado na boate... – disse ela sincera.

- Feh! Bom garoto... sei! Você fala isso porque adorou beijar seu ex-namorado depois de tanto tempo! Foi bom então? Ainda gosta dele? O acha melhor que eu? – disse sarcástico, numa explosão de ciúmes, o jovem soltou à bela e a encarou com olhos nervosos.

Kagome, vendo o ataque de inuyasha, se aproximou dele novamente, ficando cara a cara com o garoto.

- O Hojo não tinha ataques de ciúmes... – sussurrou cínica no ouvido dele, se afastando em seguida.

A bela ia andando, deixando inuyasha com uma expressão surpresa, imóvel e confuso. Mais alguns passos dela, o jovem despertou, mudou a expressão para uma maliciosa. Correu um pouco e se enfileirou ao lado dela, que sorria vitoriosa.

- Um a zero para mim... – sussurrou kagome.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oi pessoal! Aqui quem fala é R-chan e fui "convidada" pra revisar esse capitulo, vou dizer que deu trabalho, mas acho que valeu a pena né! n.n pois essa é uma das melhores fics q eu já li e fico muito feliz por ajudar, então comentem viu! Nininha espero q tenha aprovado a revisão! Eu adorei o capitulo espero q o pessoal do ff. net também! Ate a próxima! Bjus..."

**OoOoOo**

HELLO GIRLSS!

Aqui é a nina falando...

Queria agradecer a R-chan por revisar esse capítulo para mim... Muito obrigadaa amiga!

Espero que estejam gostando da fic...

Esse capítulo foi bem curto.. MAS AGUARDEM O PRÓXIMO! SECREDOS E MTAAA EMOÇÃO! MTAAAAA MESMOO! (com hentai também... se não me engano)

**Respostas da review: **(pessoinhas fofinhas sem conta no ff)

**Lili963** - Oiee! Que bom que gostouu! uHUU!Aqui está o próximo cap.. Espero que também aprecie!

**Lady Kikyou** - OIEE! huahauahua.. Não era a intenção ti matar! EU QUASE MORRI QUANDO IMAGINEI O SESSHY PISCANDUUU! Ei... não mata eu não! Senão não posso mais sonhar com o youkai mais lindo desse mundo... E QUE SONHUSSS, EIN! ahuahauhauahauha! Aliás.. acho que vc vai gostar desse capítulo! Espero, né..?

Tadinha da kagome, né? Ela não faiz nada de propósito! É mtoo inocente... kinem eu! ahuahuahauhauahuaha!

Infelizmente não posso mais por o narak.. Mais até que seria interessante, né? O sesshy é convidado para ser modelo de CUECAS ao lado de narak... Onde eles conhecem a kikyou... NA PASSARELA! Mas acho que isso vai ser história para outra fic minha.. hauahuahauh!

Bom... tenho mais duas fics.. Uma delas se chama Hanyou's Love... E logo vou postar outra que se chama "Minha doce protegida"... Essa eu posso garantir que vai ter mtoo narak.. e o sesshoumaru e kikyou tbm vaum aparecer!

Mtooooo obrigada pelos elogioss! tbm virei fã das suas reviews! ahuhauahuahauha!

Bjinhos para vc!

**Mariana** - Oiiis! hauhauahuahauhauahuaha! AII mari.. tadinhooo do Hojo! Ele nemmm fez por querer... Ou fez..? VAI SABER, NÉ?

Mas sabe.. Foi até bom isso tudo acontecer, não acha? Agora que já leu o capítulo né..? HUAHAUHAUAH! Bom.. ele acabou perdoando ela.. e fazendo maisss do que imaginava.. SE CONFESSOU! tá.. tudo bem que eles AINDA não tem nenhum compromisso sério... Mas sabem que se amam.. E descobriram depois de uma situação não muito boa... MAS PENSE QUE O HOJO SERVIU PARA ALGUMA COISA!

É.. por que o hojo foi aparecer justo no mesmo bar que ela? O DESTINO, talvez...

NHAAAIII.. To chorando aki de emoção! Muitoooooooooooooooooooo obrigado pelos elogioss! Meus olhos fikam brilahdno quando vejo que tem review sua! bjinhoooooooooss!

**Natsumi Takashi**- Oie! Que bom que voltou a lerrr! Mias um incentivo para continuar escrevendo! Fico muitoooo feliz por saber que gostou! Arigatouuuu pelos elogiosss! Espero que também goste desse novo capítulo! Foi escrito com mto carinho! bjinhooos!

**R-chan** - Hello minha mais nova revisadora desse capituloo! hauhauahuahauhau! Tadinha da rafinha.. dei trabalho para ela, néee? Mais vc num liga.. ou LIGA? hauhauahuah! Adorei mtoooo falar com vc! Minha maninha GÊMEA, né fofaa?

AEE! MIROK FOI SALVOO! Mas pense bem mana.. se naum fosse o hojo.. o inu não teria 'bebido' e nem teria se confessado a kagome, nehh? Tem males que vem para o bem, afinal de contas...

SIM! o inuyasha conseguiu ficar com a garota! nem que fosse por 5 minutos! mas ele conseguiu, e eh isso que importa! PALMAS PARA ELE! hauhauahuahuahuaha... Sim, eu já assisti Hitch... mtoo bom! É neh, rafa.. parece que rin e sesshy se deram bem.. o que vc acha?

Realmente, modestia a parte.. eu capricheiiii nus bjoss! hauahuahuahauhauahuah! Inu e kagome são um casal muito sensual sabe.. muito romântico! Acho que eles merecem algo mais do jeito deles! Primeiro porque eu tenho certeza que eles não se contentariam com um bjinho qualquer... E segundo, por que depois de tudo que eles tem passado.. ELES MERECEM!

Calma.. teremos muito tempo de fazer sushi do mirok e perseguir o Hojo pelas montanhas.. Eles ainda vão aprontar mais das suas... E NÓS ESTAREMOS LÁ PARA TRUCIDÁ-LOS! hauahuahuahauhauh!

Bjinhos mana! Si cuida!

**Polly**Sangozinha - Nhoie! Sim.. eu já estou melhor!Muitoo orbigada! huahuahauha! Que tal o sesshy ein? Um pouco diferente do habitual.. mas eu tbm ameiii ele assim! Ele já ele lindo e todo sedutor.. agora imagine ele dando AQUELA piscadinha.. aiai...

bjinhosss!

**pamela** - hello! que bom que está gostando! É.. o final foi meio triste... mas foi para o bem deles! Bjoss e obrigada!

Bom... é isso...

Bjinhos gente e até a próxima!


	8. Final Feliz?

---------------------CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR---------------------------

- Feh! Bom garoto... sei! Você fala isso porque adorou beijar seu ex-namorado depois de tanto tempo! Foi bom então? Ainda gosta dele? O acha melhor que eu? – disse sarcástico, numa explosão de ciúmes, o jovem soltou à bela e a encarou com olhos nervosos.

Kagome, vendo o ataque de inuyasha, se aproximou dele novamente, ficando cara a cara com o garoto.

- O Hojo não tinha ataques de ciúmes... – sussurrou cínica no ouvido dele, se afastando em seguida.

A bela ia andando, deixando inuyasha com uma expressão surpresa, imóvel e confuso. Mais alguns passos dela, o jovem despertou, mudou a expressão para uma maliciosa. Correu um pouco e se enfileirou ao lado dela, que sorria vitoriosa.

- Um a zero para mim... – sussurrou kagome.

-------------------- FIM CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR---------------------------

Os dois foram andando na direção do outro casal, que se encontrava numa conversa animada com Erri, uma das redatoras do jornal do colégio. Quando esta os avistou, se despediu rápido e foi correndo na direção oposta.

- Ei... o que ela queria...? – perguntou inuyasha.

- perguntar da reação de vocês...sobre a capa... – disse mirok rindo.

- E aí kagome... conseguiu convencer o inuyasha a nos liberar um pouquinho? – perguntou sango, um pouco mais séria que o namorado.

- Sim... – sorriu a bela.

- Claro! O cachorrinho faz tudo que a dona manda! – disse mirok, gargalhando.

# POFT #

- Ai minha cabeça inuyasha! Droga... – sussurrou mirok acariciando o galo que se formava na testa.

- Eu e o inu negociamos.. fizemos uma troca bem justa...- disse kagome para a amiga.

- Só não entendo por que o inuyasha queria ir com a gente... – suspirou sango.

- Eu sei... É que ele tinha medo que a dona saísse e encontrasse um bichinho de estimação melhor que ele... – disse mirok.

# POFT #

- Caramba... o que eu falei dessa vez? – suspirou mirok, acariciando os dois calombos na cabeça.

- Mirok.. meu amigo... você abre a boca mais uma vez.. e eu irei arrebentar com a sua cara... – disse inuyasha com os olhos vermelhos de fúria.

- certo.. Estou quietinho... – sussurrou o jovem.

- Inuyasha... por que você tem tanto ciúme da kagome sendo que vocês nem são namorados...? – perguntou sango.

- feh! – exclamou nervoso abraçando a bela ao seu lado, possessivamente.

- ei... tudo isso era mesmo ciúmes..? – perguntou kagome bem baixo, só para o garoto ouvir.

- o que eu posso fazer se a guria que eu sou afim é tão irresistível e arranca olhares devoradores de todos os seres de sexo masculino quando resolve dar o ar de sua beleza? – murmurou baixo.

- Resumindo... isso era ciúmes..?

- basicamente... – disse cínico.

- olha... eu não conhecia esse lado possessivo seu... – sussurrou a garota.

- ainda tenho vários outros lados ainda desconhecidos por você, lindinha... – disse o jovem, provocantemente.

- isso é para me assustar?

- talvez... te assustou? – murmurou o jovem.

- não... ?– sorriu kagome divertida.

- não era a intenção mesmo... – disse inuyasha mostrando a língua.

- EI KAGOME! SEU CELULAR ESTÁ TOCANDO! –gritou mirok pegando a bolsa da jovem.

A bela se solta dos braços do amado e vai até sua mochila. A abre, pega o celular e atende prontamente, vendo que era sua prima rin.

- # kagome no celular # oi prima...

- # rin no celular # olá kagome! Como está? Como foi ontem quando deixamos o inuyasha no seu apartamento?

- # kagome no celular # estou bem... prima do céu... se eu te contar você não vai acreditar...

- # rin no celular # você transou com ele?

- # kagome no celular # Não... espera aí prima... – disse a bela se afastando dos amigos curiosos, ficando numa distancia suficiente para que eles não ouvissem.

- # rin no celular # e então..?

- # kagome no celular # ele se declarou... disse que me ama e tudo...

- # rin no celular # mas.. ele não estava bêbado? Não deve ter lembrado disso hoje...

- # kagome no celular # MAS ELE LEMBROU! E repetiu!

- # rin no celular # Que maravilhoso kagome! Estão namorando?

- # kagome no celular # ainda não... Mas agora me diga como foi com o sesshoumaru...

- # rin no celular # menina do céu... Que deus aquele cara...

- # kagome no celular # beija bem?

- # rin no celular # muito bem... combinamos de jantarmos juntos hoje!

- # kagome no celular # que ótimo! Te ligo mais tarde prima.. tchau!

- # rin no celular # Tchauzinho...

Kagome desligou o celular e voltou para junto dos amigos. Guardou o celular e foi bombardeada de perguntas pela Sango.

- ME DIZ! Ela ficou com o sesshy! – perguntou a amiga.

- Sim... ela ficou... e disse que ele beija muito bem e que eles vão jantar juntos hoje... – disse kagome dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Ai que sorte dela! – exclamou sango.

- eu sei! Muito sortuda! – disse kagome.

- SANGO! – gritou mirok.

- KAGOME! – gritou inuyasha.

- sim...? – disseram as duas jovens ao mesmo tempo.

- Sango! Eu sou seu namorado! Tenha mais respeito por mim! – disse mirok indignado.

- Kagome! Eu sou seu... ahn... inuyasha! Tenha mais respeito por mim também. – exclamou o outro garoto.

- certo... só estamos felizes pela nossa amiga! – disse sango.

- Eu assumo... estou com inveja da rin.. –suspirou kagome imitando uma expressão séria.

- QUE! – gritou inuyasha pulando em cima da garota e a segurando pelos ombros.

- é brincadeirinha... – disse a bela, sorrindo docemente.

- KAGOME, VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO! – gritou ele, a segurando com menos força.

- por que você ficou tão nervoso quando eu disse que estava com inveja da rin? – perguntou a jovem, calmamente.

- porque eu sei que sou melhor que o meu irmão! – disse inuyasha convencido.

- o sesshoumaru não chegou bêbado em casa... nem fez escândalo na boate... – sussurrou kagome como se não quisesse nada.

O sorriso dos lábios de inuyasha foram desaparecendo, dando lugar a uma expressão magoada e fracassada. Então, soltou os ombros da garota, mas continuou a encarando.

- você gostou dele..?- murmurou cínico.

- sim.. mas prefiro você... – disse sarcástica levando as mãos para o rosto do garoto, o acariciando.

- ka... gome.. – sussurrou fechando os olhos e apreciando o carinho, desabrochando um sorriso na face. A bela ainda preferia ele. Mesmo tendo feito escândalo e aparecido bêbado. Ela cuidou dele durante a noite e o perdoara por tudo que dissera. Essa era a mulher mais perfeita e maravilhosa que podia existir.

- se bem que gosto mais de você sóbrio... – suspirou a garota divertida, sorrindo docemente, ainda o acariciando.

- não bebo mais... eu prometo... – murmurou inuyasha, permanecendo de olhos fechados.

- INUYASHA? SEM BEBER? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – gritou mirok, gargalhando descontroladamente.

- MIROK, RETARDADO! VOU TE MATAR! – gritou inuyasha abrindo os olhos e tentando partir para cima do amigo, quando foi segurado pelos braços da bela.

Kagome o segurava com um olhar enigmático. Ele se virou novamente para encara-la. Esta, apenas sorriu.

- inu... eu confio na sua promessa...

Inuyasha ficou por um momento sem reação. A jovem confiava nele. Mesmo depois de todos os erros, mesmo depois de gritar com ela na boate, mesmo não aceitando a ouvir quando ela ia se explicar, mesmo com tudo isso, ela confiava nele. E dizia isso sorrindo, com aquela expressão angelical de sempre. Como essa mulher podia ser tão perfeita?

- kagome... eu te amo...- disse sorrindo a abraçando novamente, a levantando do chão, deixando-a na sua altura.

Mirok, por ainda rir descontroladamente, não ouvira o que o garoto dissera. Já sango, que prestava atenção, arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que ouviu. Encarou kagome, já abraçada a inuyasha, e ela apenas sorriu mais e dublou "mais tarde".

- inu-kun... você falou alto... – murmurou no ouvido deste.

- e daí..? – disse ele a colocando no chão, descontraído.

- alguém pode ter ouvido...

- e daí! – sussurrou divertido.

Quando a bela ia responder, o sinal de volta as aulas tornou a tocar.

- e daí que está na hora de voltarmos para a sala...- disse kagome conclusiva.

- então vamos...- disse mirok, ainda rindo, indo para o lado da jovem carregando sango.

- feh! – exclamou inuyasha pegando kagome pela mão e indo juntos até a sala de aula.

Passaram-se as ultimas quatro aulas e o quarteto seguiu juntos até o apartamento das meninas. Entraram e se acomodaram no sofá da sala, enquanto mirok pediu uma pizza para o almoço.

- sango... me ajuda a achar o catchup!... – disse inuyasha a chamando para a cozinha.

A amiga se levanta do sofá, surpresa e vai até a cozinha, onde encontra o jovem sorrindo sozinho.

- sango, preciso de um favor seu... – murmurou.

- eu suspeitava...

- você tem o telefone do bankotsu..? Um dos redatores do jornal do colégio...?

- tenho sim.. por que..? – perguntou a garota de olhos chocolate.

- vou precisar disso... – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

- certo... – disse abrindo a bolsa e pegando a agenda. – aqui está! – sorriu entregando o papel com o número marcado.

- valeu sango... – disse enfiando a folha no bolso e voltando para a sala.

"Meu deus...o que será que ESSE louco vai fazer com ESSE número..!"- pensava a garota voltando para a sala.

- A pizza está chegando... – disse mirok se sentando ao lado de kagome.

- kagome... você vai com uniforme no shopping ou vai se trocar..? – perguntou sango, sentando se do outro lado da colegial.

- acho que vou por uma saia ao invés dessa calça...- sussurrou a bela, com os olhos fixos na televisão.

- então nem vou por outra roupa... que horas a rin passa aqui...?

- ela disse que vinha depois do almoço... – murmurou virando-se para encarar a amiga.

- que horas vocês voltam...? – perguntou inuyasha, observando a amada.

- acho que lá pelas seis... sete horas no máximo...- respondeu kagome, sorrindo para ele.

- lindo... – sussurrou levando a mão para o rosto da garota.

- o que..? – murmurou confusa.

- seu sorriso... – respondeu também sorrindo, aproximando seu rosto do da colegial.

- TEM GENTE SOBRANDO AQUI NÉ SANGO! – gritou mirok.

- deixa eles mirok! – disse sango dando tapinhas no braço do namorado.

- ai que bobagem... – suspirou kagome.

- kagome... – cantarolou sango – Agora eu preciso falar com você...- disse pegando a mão da colega e a puxando para o quarto, deixando os dois garotos sozinhos.

Entraram e sango trancou a porta. As duas se encararam e logo começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- eu não acredito! Ele disse que te ama! – disse ela.

- hoje não foi a primeira vez... – disse kagome sonhadora.

- que! Quando mais ele disse! – gritou sango.

- Ontem, quando ele chegou em casa, bêbado... a gente conversou, ele pediu desculpas, e disse que me amava... daí eu disse que também amava ele, achando que ele não ia se lembrar disso hoje, mas...

- ELE LEMBROU!

- Sim! E repetiu, naquela hora que a gente estava trocando bilhetinhos!

- AI QUE LINDO AMIGA! – gritou sango abraçando a bela.

- eu sei! Ele é muito fofo!- disse ela, retribuindo o abraço.

- Estão namorando?

- não...

- Ah! Mas não se preocupe... se eu conheço ele, possessivo do jeito que ele é... vai te pedir logo logo! – disse sango sorrindo.

- talvez...né? – suspirou.

Nisso, as duas ouvem um barulho na porta e reconhecem a voz de inuyasha.

- Kagome! A pizza chegou... – disse do outro lado.

- estamos indo! – respondeu a bela indo ao encontro do jovem, puxando a amiga.

O quarteto se sentou ao redor da mesa, nos mesmo lugares de sempre. Inuyasha ao lado de kagome, que estava em frente de sango, também ao lado de mirok. Almoçam tranquilamente, numa conversa boba sobre o aparecimento do universo. A meninas acabaram e foram arrumar os cabelos e escovar os dentes para encontrarem rin. Minutos depois, a própria aparece no apartamento, toda sorridente.

- Oi gente! Cabeça doendo, inuyasha? – perguntou a publicitária.

- Um pouco... – respondeu ríspido.

- Ressaca é foda... – disse mirok, levando um tapa do colegial.

- Feh!

- Vamos então...? – disse kagome puxando sango para o lado de rin.

- SIM! – gritou a publicitária saindo do apartamento.

Assim que todas as garotas saíram, mirok passou a encarar o garoto a sua frente. Este, foi se dirigindo até a porta.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou mirok.

- Tenho uma encomenda para buscar... e algumas outras coisas para fazer... – murmurou saindo do lugar.

- que estranho... – sussurrou o jovem, se acomodando no sofá.

As horas da tarde passaram-se rapidamente para as garotas. Entraram em praticamente todas as lojas de praticamente todos os shoppings da cidade. Vestiram mais de 50 vestidos cada, e fizeram a festa nas sapatarias. Sango foi a primeira a escolher o vestido que ia usar. Rin foi a segunda, e embora não fosse se formar, queria estar presente no evento. Kagome, a mais indecisa, só foi escolher no final da tarde. Os três vestidos eram lindos mesmo. Pegaram um táxi, lá pelas 6 da tarde. Chegaram no prédio alguns minutos depois. Antes de entrarem no elevador, um dos porteiros a deteve.

- senhorita.. kagome? – chamou.

- sim..? – perguntou a bela.

- mandaram te entregar. – disse lhe entregando uma folha de papel.

"_Te espero no seu quarto... Não se preocupe... _

_não tenho nenhuma idéia pervertida...no momento..._

_Aguardo-te..._

_By inuyasha"_

- que estranho... – disse sango.

- o que ele quer...? – sorriu kagome intrigada.

- não sei! Vamos logo para lá ver! – gritou rin, as puxando para o elevador.

As garotas subiram ansiosas e entraram no apartamento correndo. Ficaram paradas em frente da porta do quarto de kagome, em silencio.

- acho melhor a kagome entrar sozinha... – sussurrou sango.

- é... – concordou rin, empurrando a bela mais para frente.

A morena segurou a maçaneta e a virou, abrindo a porta lentamente. Vira, sobre sua cama, inúmeros ursinhos de pelúcia, almofadas de coração e pétalas de rosa. Sorriu surpresa, dando mais passos para frente, quando sentiu a porta sendo fechada atrás de si. Ao virar-se, encontrou um jovem de olhos violetas corado, segurando um enorme buquê, gigante, de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Este, sorriu para ela, a entregando as flores. Kagome pegou-as, as observou corando.

- inu... obrigada.. não... precisa... – sussurrou sendo interrompida pelo garoto, que colocou dois dedos na frente da boca dela.

- tem mais... – murmurou no ouvido dela, tirando o buquê do colo da jovem e o colocando em cima da cama.

Ainda sorridente, inuyasha voltou a frente da bela, a encarando docemente. Pegou no bolso uma caixinha vermelha, felpuda, e a abriu, mostrando seu conteúdo. Dentro, brilhavam duas alianças pratas, grossas e reluzentes. Kagome abriu os olhos, espantada. Ele, apenas continuou sorrindo e se ajoelhou em sua frente.

- higurashi kagome... a senhorita aceita namorar comigo...? – perguntou docemente.

- eu... aceito... – sussurrou num fio de voz.

Então, inuyasha pegou a aliança menor, e a virou, mostrando que havia dentro do anel gravado "inuyasha e kagome". Ela, corou mais e estendeu a mão. Ainda sorrindo, ele colocou o anel na jovem, o beijando em seguida. Tirando os lábios da mão direita da morena, se levantou. Kagome, pegou a outra aliança da caixinha, e sorriu timidamente para o garoto. Este, estendeu a mão, e ela seguiu o mesmo ritual, colocando o anel e beijando a mão.

- eu te amo muito kagome...- sussurrou a abraçando.

- eu também... te amo... – murmurou correspondendo o abraço.

Minutos depois se soltaram um pouco do abraço. Inuyasha levantou o rosto da bela com as mãos, sorrindo ternamente. Aproximaram-se seus rostos instintivamente, até sentirem seus lábios roçarem um no outro. Kagome beijou o jovem carinhosamente, logo abriu a boca ao sentir aquela língua quente tentando entrar. A bela colocou os braços no ombro dele, o abraçando pelo pescoço. Este

a segurou pela cintura, a levantando novamente do chão. A carregou até a estante próxima, a colocando sentada em cima do móvel, a deixando da sua altura. Continuaram se beijando ardentemente e apaixonadamente, ritmados e rápidos.

Ansiosos, seria a palavra certa para descrever o que sentiam. Inuyasha foi escorregando as mãos pela lateral da garota, as depositando nas coxas da bela. Kagome enlaçou os dedos nos longos cabelos negros do jovem, trazendo sua cabeça mais para si. Ele, massageava as pernas da morena com vontade, desejo. Suas bocas se devoravam, intensificando o beijo cada vez mais. Os carinhos, assim como o beijo, foram ficando mais ousados. Inuyasha pôs as mãos por dentro da camiseta da garota, acariciando a pele macia das costas dela. Esta, desceu as mãos até o peito do jovem, começando a desabotoar a camisa desse. Ao terminar de faze-lo, levou as mãos às costas do garoto, o arranhando de leve. Inuyasha gemeu com o toque, o que deixou a bela satisfeita. Ele, sorrindo marotamente, pegou a barra da camiseta da morena, e vou levantando-a. Com uma ajudinha da colegial, conseguiu tirar a peça de roupa dela. Ainda com os lábios colados, o jovem olhou para baixo e viu o corpo da bela. Perfeito, apenas com aquele sutiã de renda preto, cobrindo seus fartos seios. Desceu sua boca para o pescoço da jovem, o possuindo completamente. Em seguida foi descendo com os lábios, passando pela barriga, até chegar na saia. Parou de beijar e a encarou numa expressão "Posso?". A bela sorriu, saindo de cima estante, enquanto esse arrancava-lhe a saia. Inuyasha observou aquele corpo, maravilhado, e voltou a beijar-lhe a boca.

Continuando o ósculo sedento, o garoto a pegou no colo, a levando até a cama, seminua. A colocou deitada , e se deitou sobre ela, a beijando. Kagome, se vendo injustiçada, parou o beijou, encarando o jovem, ainda de calça. Era possível ver a elevação no meio de sua vestimenta, denunciando o fato de já estar extremamente excitado. Ela riu marotamente, desabotoando a calça dele e descendo o zíper. Inuyasha, mordendo o lábio inferior, a arrancou do corpo, ficando apenas de cueca. Voltaram-se a se beijar ardentemente; ela acariciando seu abdômen, e ele massageando suas coxas. . Pararam de ser beijar ao mesmo tempo, um encarando o outro ternamente.

Inuyasha leva a mão até as costas da garota e lhe soltou o sutiã, com uma expressão maliciosa na face, enquanto mordia o canto da boca. Quando ia tirá-lo, algo os interrompeu.

- não temos o dia todo... vão ficar enrolando até quando?– disse mirok.

- QUÊEE? – gritou o casal na cama, olhando para a lado oposto.

Na porta se encontravam Rin, sango, mirok e sesshoumaru, todos sorrindo maliciosamente. Num pulo, inuyasha puxou uma coberta, cobrindo a namorada. Kagome, mais vermelha que os olhos de fúria do jovem ao seu lado, fechou os olhos desesperada.

- SAIAM DAQUI! – gritou inuyasha.

- Você é rápido... – disse sesshoumaru olhando para a cueca "levemente extremamente" elevada do irmão.

- SAIAM! – gritou de novo, se cobrindo também.

- Dar-lhe inuyasha... – sussurrou mirok.

- Que eu me lembre, você disse no bilhete que não tinha idéias pervertidas... – disse rin divertida.

- Bom... só viemos avisar para vocês trocarem de roupa... o sesshoumaru nos convidou para jantar na casa dele, junto com a rin... – disse sango saindo da porta, levando junto o namorado.

- Ei maninho... eu sei que você é exibicionista, mas... Da próxima vez tranca a porta... – sorriu sesshoumaru cínico, se retirando do lugar junto com a rin.

- MALDIÇÃO! – gritou inuyasha corado.

- Bom... vou me arrumar...- disse kagome dando um beijo na testa do namorado e indo até o guarda-roupa.

- Me desculpa k-chan... eu me esqueci da porta... – sussurrou arrependido, amarrando um lençol na cintura.

- Acontece... – disse calma, separando algumas roupas e vestindo um roupão.

- Diabos de povo curioso... Acho que preciso de um banho gelado... – sussurrou corado.

- Mas e aí inu... não sabia que você tinha esse lado exibicionista...- disse kagome sarcástica saindo do quarto.

- EI! ERA MENTIRA DELE! - gritou indignado, entrando no banheiro e trancando a porta dessa vez.

Uns vinte minutos depois, o jovem sai do quarto com uma roupa qualquer. Encontra todos os amigos sentados no sofá, ainda sorrindo maliciosos.

- QUE FOI? – gritou inuyasha.

- Nada... – disse sesshoumaru, abraçando rin.

- Estou pronta gente... – disse kagome saindo do quarto de hóspedes com vestido verde de alçinhas, leve, mas curto e ousado.

- Está linda... – murmurou o jovem de olhos violetas, pegando a jovem pela mão.

- obrigada, inu-kun... – disse ela o abraçando.

- KAGOME! O QUE É ISSO NO SEU DEDO? – perguntou rin.

- Eu e o inu estamos namorando... – disse a morena, sorrindo e levantando a mão.

- Hum... E aquilo no quarto era a comemoração de início de namoro? – disse sesshoumaru, friamente.

- CALA A BOCA SESSHY! – gritou inuyasha.

- Não me chame disso. – disse o jovem de cabelos pratas, com olhar ríspido e cheio de ódio.

- SESSHY SESSHY SESSHY! – gritou o jovem que nem criança.

- você quer morrer...? – perguntou sesshoumaru se levantando do sofá estralando os dedos.

- tente me pegar se puder! – disse inuyasha armando os punhos.

- Chega vocês dois... E pare de provoca-lo sesshoumaru... – disse rin o puxando de volta para o sofá.

- E você para de irritá-lo... – disse kagome puxando o namorado para si.

- Então... vamos ou não...? – perguntou mirok.

- vamos. – respondeu sesshoumaru se levantando e indo até a porta.

O quarteto mais o outro casal se dividiram entre os dois carros de rin e sesshy. Inuyasha ficou com mirok no carro da rin, enquanto kagome e sango foram com sesshoumaru. Chegaram num prédio um tanto quanto luxuoso. Estacionaram os carros e se encontraram no hall de entrada. Subiram até o apartamento do empresário. Jantaram todos juntos, conversando alegremente. Passaram-se algumas horas e se dividiram novamente, voltando para os apartamentos do quarteto, menos Rin, que ficou a convite de sesshoumaru, no apartamento deste.

- kagome... – sussurrou inuyasha no elevador, a abraçando.

- sim..?

- vamos dormir hoje... no meu quarto...certo..? – perguntou mordiscando a orelha desta.

- como quiser... - murmurou ela corada.

O quarteto saiu do elevador. Sango e mirok foram para o apartamento das meninas, enquanto kagome inuyasha foram direto para o quarto do jovem, no apartamento ao lado.

- você não tem idéia de como esperei por esse momento... minha lindinha... – sussurrou inuyasha a beijando o pescoço.

- eu também... inu-kun... – disse o abraçando, levantando o pescoço, deixando-se ser beijada.

- te amo, kagome... – murmurou a levanto até sua cama.

E assim os jovens continuaram de ontem haviam parado horas atrás. Se eles fizeram amor naquela noite? Sim, várias e várias vezes por insistência do garoto. Foi a melhor noite de prazer que ambos já tiveram. Afinal, estavam junto com a pessoa que amavam, a sós e cheios de vontade. Acordaram no dia seguinte juntos, completos com os sentimentos que os preenchiam por inteiro.

#Agora são seis horas e cinco minutos. Mais notícias no Bom dia Japão! Dois jovens de aproximadamente 25 anos foram encontrados mortos na maior favela do sul de Kyoto. Seus corpos foram destroçados e separados em sacos de 2kg cada...# - Tocou o rádio-despertador de inuyasha, ligado num canal de notícias.

- Maldição... – resmungou o jovem, dando um murro no rádio, que desligou.

- Agora sei por que você tem todo esse mau humor... Quem ficaria bem acordando todo dia com notícias como essa? – murmurou kagome, se aconchegando nos braços do amado.

- Eu acordei bem, mesmo com o despertador... E sabe por que? – perguntou sorrindo malicioso, enlaçando suas pernas nas da bela, afagando seus cabelos negros.

- Por que..? – disse inocente, o encarando.

- Por que acordei do seu lado... Por que ontem foi minha melhor noite... Por que eu te amo... – respondeu imitando uma expressão pensativa, a abraçando.

- Idem, inu... – sussurrou, lhe beijando o pescoço.

- Você é perfeita.. Eu já disse isso, não disse..? – perguntou a virando para o lado e se deitando sobre ela, mordiscando sua orelha.

- Eu não me lembro de você ter dito.. Repete..? – perguntou fazendo bico e um olhar pidão.

- VOCÊ É A MULHER MAIS PERFEITA DESSE MUNDO! – gritou, logo em seguida colando seus lábios nos dela.

Se entregaram a um novo beijo. Suas bocas se devoravam, enquanto inuyasha massageava o corpo nu da garota. Era um beijo terno, carinhoso, ardente, possessivo. Tinha desejo, mas também demonstrava todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Kagome acariciava as costas do jovem, a arranhando. A bela pode sentir o membro do amado se enrijecendo, encostando em sua perna. Parou de beijá-lo e o encarou, fingindo estar nervosa.

- Você tem fogo, ein! Agora levanta logo e vai se arrumar para o colégio! – disse lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha e saindo daquela cama, com o lençol enrolado no corpo.

- Não kagome! Mais uma vez só! Espera! – gritou para a garota, que saia correndo do quarto, rindo. Se sentia completo. A amava.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, os dois casais se encontraram na cozinha do apartamento das garotas. Vestiam o uniforme do colégio. Calça jeans mais a camiseta.

- Bom dia gente! Vamos comer rápido, que estamos atrasados...- diz a colegial de olhos claros, tomando um copo de suco.

- Boa dia, amiga... Como foi a noite? – perguntou sango, maliciosa.

- Gostosa.. demais! – exclamou inuyasha, abraçando a namorada corada pela cintura.

- Dá-lhe garanhão! – disse mirok, dando um tapa no braço do amigo.

- Eu amo muito essa lindinha aqui... – murmurou, beijando o pescoço da jovem, que devorava uma maçã.

- Aêêê! Declaração de amor na área! – gritou mirok animado, pulando em cima do casal.

- Chega idiota...- disse o jovem de olhos violetas, empurrando o amigo.

- Agora vamos? – perguntou empolgada, catando a mochila no chão.

- Onde você quiser... – respondeu o namorado, a pegando pela mão.

Foram o quarteto conversando até o colégio, que ficava quase em frente do prédio onde moravam. Ao entrarem pelo portão, Inuyasha e kagome foram recebidos por assobios e palmas. A garota ficou assustada, enquanto o jovem apenas sorria. Bankotsu apareceu na frente deles, os entregando o jornal do dia. Na primeira página, havia apenas uma frase, ocupando todo o espaço. ' _Te amo demais, Kagome Higurashi! ' _Embaixo havia uma assinatura. '_by Inuyasha_'. A bela passou a sorrir docemente, lacrimejando, emocionada. Pulou no colo do namorado, o beijando com toda a paixão que tinha, sendo correspondida igualmente.

- Também te amo!

_Desde que se encontraram com esse amor, suas vidas começaram a mudar. É esse o sentimento que ocasiona as mudanças nas vidas das pessoas? Talvez sim, talvez não. As vezes as pessoas se encontram suas almas gêmeas já do jeito certo para se amarem. As vezes, é necessário que haja mudanças nelas, para que consigam se realizarem juntos._

_Nesse caso, houve necessário que os jovens mudassem para que pudessem se amar de verdade. Inuyasha, antes perdido na sua cabeça, se encontrou nos olhos azuis celestes da amada. Kagome, antes sem motivações para relacionamentos, encontrou uma razão muito especial para acreditar na vida a dois. E assim, mudaram. Mudaram e se amaram. Difícil? Bastante. _

_Passaram-se mais alguns dias na vida de todos aqueles jovens. Inuyasha e kagome foram felizes como nunca haviam sido sozinhos em toda as suas vidas. Sango e mirok permaneceram firmes, enquanto Rin começou a namorar com Sesshoumaru, irmão do jovem de olhos violetas. Finalmente chegara o dia do tão esperado baile do terceiro ano._

- Inuyasha... olha ali... – disse mirok, de smoking, abraçando sango, que trajava um belo vestido rosa claro, todo brilhante.

- ka... gome...? – sussurrou se virando e encarando a bela que saia do quarto.

A morena vestia um bela vestido azul claro, com um favorecido decote em "V", colado no corpo até o quadril, marcando todas as curvas da bela. Na saia mais solta, na frente ia até um palmo acima do joelho, descendo até os pés, na parte de trás. Usava uma sandália preta, amarrada com fitas até os joelhos. Tinha os cabelos negros, com largos cachos, jogados nos ombros; E uma maquiagem leve no rosto.

- que tal...? – perguntou kagome.

- está perfeita... meu amor...- murmurou no ouvido da amada, a pegando pela mão.

Fora de limusine alugada até o lugar da festa. Os casais dançaram e se beijaram muito. Logo apareceram Sesshoumaru e Rin, ainda juntos. Como era de se esperar, inuyasha e kagome foram eleitos Rei e Rainha da festa, ganhando uma música só para eles.

_Passam se mais alguns bons meses. O quarteto já estava no segundo semestre do terceiro ano do colégio. Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam noivos a duas semanas. Fizeram uma grande festa para comemorar, com mais de 500 convidados. Todos estavam muito felizes, embora sango reclamasse de ter vários enjôos e náuseas constantes. _

- gente... que cheiro pobre é esse...? – disse se levantando do sofá e indo até a cozinha.

Kagome e inuyasha encontravam se cobertos de farinha, sorrindo e se beijando. Pararam para responder a amiga.

- estávamos tentando fazer um bolo... – sussurrou a bela.

- estamos fazendo um bolo, lindinha... – murmurou inuyasha.

- QUE CHEIRO HORRÍVEL! – gritou indo correndo para o banheiro e vomitando.

Rin, que acabara de chegar no apartamento, acompanhada de sesshoumaru, foi atrás da amiga, juntamente de kagome.

- ei... acho que está na hora da verdade, sango... – disse rin, enquanto a amiga lavava o rosto.

- do que está falando...?

- teste de gravidez.

- não! É impossível! Sempre usamos preservativos... AH NÃO! – gritou levando a mão na cabeça.

- certo... faça, amiga... – incentivou kagome.

Minutos mais tarde, sango sai do banheiro com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas e com a mão na barriga.

- deu positivo... – disse ela.

- SANGO! QUE LINDO! – gritaram rin e kagome pulando na garota.

- ai gente... sorte que só vai nascer depois que eu terminar o terceiro ano... – disse aliviada.

- TEMOS QUE AVISAR O MIROK! – gritou kagome a puxando até a sala.

_Passaram-se mais dois anos na vida dos jovens, já todos formados, adultos. Sango tivera seu bebê, um lindo menino, cara do mirok. Rin e Sesshoumaru já estavam casados, e os dois ainda moravam no apartamento do empresário. Inuyasha e kagome continuaram sendo tão felizes e tão apaixonados como nos seus primeiros dias de namoro._

- Aceito...

- Higurashi kagome.. A senhorita aceita Taishio Inuyasha como seu legítimo esposo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, o amando e respeitando, até que a morte os separe? – pergunta o padre na frente da igreja.

- Aceito... – sussurra a morena, sorrindo para o belo homem de olhos violetas ao seu lado.

Kagome trajara um belo vestido branco, todo bordado com strass prata em todo tecido. Tinha um singelo decote em "V", com uma extensa cauda. Havia um véu, também branco cobrindo o seu rosto, que desprendia lágrimas de felicidade. O homem ao seu lado estava de smoking, também branco, sorrindo com os olhos lacrimejantes de tanta alegria.

- São consagrados agora, marido e mulher. Inuyasha, pode beijar a noiva. – diz o padre.

_Assim selaram o amor que os uniam desde o primeiro dia que se conhecerem. Atravessaram muitos obstáculos juntos, mas finalmente conseguiram paz. Compraram um sobrado do outro lado da cidade, e logo começaram a trabalhar. Kagome como arquiteta de uma grande agência, e inuyasha como empresário, ao lado do seu irmão. Sango e Mirok logo se casaram também, compraram um apartamento próximo ao sobrado dos amigos. Mirok trabalhava de economista numa empresa multinacional e Sango terminava a faculdade de direito, já que teve que interromper os estudos por um ano por causa do filho. Kaede, uma excelente babá fora contratada para cuidar da criança e da casa. Sesshoumaru e Rin viajaram para Londres nos últimos meses e só retornariam no final do ano. É esse o final perfeito? Talvez. Mas para eles estava bom o suficiente. E o futuro? Isso ninguém pode dizer. Só posso mencionar que com o amor que todos tinham dentro de si, tenho certeza que encontraram forças para continuarem juntos pelo resto de suas longas vidas._

_FIM_

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Oi gente...

Então.. acabou!

Espero que tenham gostado! De verdade! E quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam e deixaram suas opiniões! Vocês são muito importantes para mim! De coração!

Desculpem a demora, mas é que meu computador teve um terrível problema... Mas o que importa é que eu voltei! HAUahuAHuahUAH!

Propaganda básica! Leiam minha nova fic! "Minha protegida"! hauahuaha!

**Lady Kikyou - **Oiss! que bom que gostou do cap! Realmente, o sesshy eh perfeitoso demaisss! E fiko mto feliz que vc naum vá me matar mais... hauhauahuahuah! A fiz que falei que terá sesshy, kikyou e naraku é a que eu estou postando o primeiro capítulo hoje também... se chama "Minha protegida".. Naraku aparece já no primeiro capítulo... Kikyou e sesshy vão aparecer depois do 5º.. mas pode ter certeza que vão estar lá!

Nossa... O sesshoumaru... te abraçando pela cintura.. sussurrando rouco no seu ouvido... dandu uma lambida no seu pescoço..AIII! EH DEPOIS! Vou roubar ele pra mimmm! hauhauahuahauh! Espero que goste desse novo e último capítulo! Sua opnião foi mtoo importante para mim! Sou mil vezes agradecida! Bjinhos e quem sabe até a próxima!

**Mariana **- Oi mari!Não desiste da sua fic não! Ainda não tive tempo de ler, mas posso te prometer que vai ser a próxima! E se ela não estiver lá quando eu for ler.. hum.. vou fikar mtoo brava! hauahuahauha!

Pois é! O hojo, apesar de toda sua ignorância, serviu para algo! E algo mtoo bom! MILAGRES ACONTECEM, IRMÃOS! ahuahauahuaha!

Então, né? O SESSHY É UM DEUSSS SIMM! O CARA! O PERFEITO! O TD EM CIMA! ahuahAUhauHAUahuHAUha! Juro pra vc que se naum tivesse sido eu q tinha escrito, eu ia desmaiar ao imaginar a piscadinhaa dele! AHUahUAHuahUAHuah!

INFELIZMENTEEE... o inu acabou se acertando com a kagome nese ultimo cap, e provavelmente não irá se consolar com vc! ahuahuahauha! Quem sab na proxima neh!

Obrigada por ter acxompanhado a fic.. De coração! É muioo bom poder contar com os seus comentários e suas opniões! Dão um ânimo pra gente! E eu estou melhor sim! Estou mto agradecida pelas melhoras... e desejo o mesmo para os seus problemas familiares! Estou torcendo pra que td dê certo para vc!

Se vc for acompanhar minha nova fic, ainda iremos nos falar.. caso contrário quero te agradecer de novoo! MTOOS BJOS!

**Polly - **Oi! Obrigada por se preocupar comigo!

Realmente o sesshy eh um deuss! Tudo de bom, ein! Quem dera eu tivesse um desse... auhauahauha!

Que bom que vc está adorando a fic! Espero que goste desse final! Agradeço mtooo por ter acompanhado a história e deixado sua opnião! Bjinhos e até a proxima!

**Karol - **Oie! Infelizmente não sou ninja não! hauahuahauha! Muitooo obrigada pelos elogios! Estou muito grata! É mtooo bom receber tantos elogios! Cpaz de eu ter ficado mal acostumada! HAUahuAHuahuAH! Mas saiba que eu sempre vou fazer o melhor que posso para agradar as minhas amadas leitoras! Espero que tenha gostado desse final! Foi feito com carinho! Bjinhos e obrigada por acompanhar!

**R-chan - **Oi manaaa! Também esotu morrendo de saudades de vc! Não te encontro mais no msn! Isso eh mtoo triste!

Sim! Eles falaram as palavrinhas mágicas! E olha o resultado nesse ultimo capítulo! ahUAHuahUAHuahUAHuah!

Sobre o jornal.. bom, eu kiz mostrar QUE A MAIORIA dos escritores de colégios exageram pra carambaaa e inventam histórias soh pra chamar a atenção! ELES TEM QUE APANHAR NA BUNDAAA! ahuahuAHUahuAH! Se bem que foi bemmm engraçado!

AAAAH mana cabelu di paçoca! tbm adorooo ser sua mana gemeaa! doro doro doro mtoooo vc, minina fofa du meu S2!

Querida.. vc tem que aprender a perdoar o próximo! PERDOR o houjo e o mirok! Eles são os próximos.. a serem mortos por mim! huahAUhauAHuahuAH!

E é clarooo que vamos continuar com os planos para matar todo e qualquer ser que se intrometer no relacionamento inu/kag! VAMOS DESTROÇÁ-LOSSS! ahUAHuahUAH! Vai acabar sobrando pro padre novamente, não axa!

E SIMMMMMMMMMMM! EU ADOROOO UMA BIG REVIEW! hauAHUahuAH!

Não demorei e aqui está o grand finale! Espero que tenha gostado.. E LEIA MINHA NOVA FIC QUE VC JAH LEU! ahuAHuahuahUAHuah!

bjuuuuu

**BOMM, É ISSO!**

**BJINHOS E MUITO OBRIGADA POR ACOMPANHAREM!**

**BY 88NININHA88**


End file.
